My Torture Ends a Week From Now
by penofmischief
Summary: Not wanting to back down on Mai & Anzu's dare, Shizuka enters a contest. The prize? Spending a whole 'week' at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend & brother deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she WINS? KaibaShizukaYakou
1. Chapter One: The Conciliatory Dare

**Announcement: **Hello there everyone! Yeah, a new format. Pretty cool, eh? Anyway, this story is my new Love Triangle story, (insert anime happy face) but before we begin, I have a few things to say. First of all, main issue (and listen carefully, boys and girls)! **NO!** Sweet… Mercible… God, NO! Although the summary makes it seem so, this is _NOT_ "Opticshipping!" (Shizuka x Pegasus) It is a PRO Pegasus story, yes, and yes it is romance, but I can assure you—that Pegasus has little to do with Shizuka in this story when it comes to love. (throws her arms up in the air) THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Okay, that is all I have to say. (Thumbs up and winks) Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I can assure you, that the 'only' things I own are Yu-Gi-Oh _merchandise!_ (which means anywhere from Imported DVDs to Imported Cards and Video games—none of the American Crap) However, I probably own enough Yu-Gi-Oh stuff that you would think I _do_ own it, but alas… Besides, Kazuki Takahashi is like _a_ GOD! Moreover, you can't say you're GOD—people'll give you funny looks (eyes dart from side to side). He created the characters and the beautiful and perfectly constructed world of Yu-Gi-Oh. You just _can't_ say you're him.

* * *

**Plot:** Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she _wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parent Guidance Suggested) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

-_Imperfect __Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter One-  
**The Conciliatory Dare

* * *

A tray that sat upon the table had various tints of yellows, reds, purples, and blues. The paint was oil based, in good quality (and most likely, abnormally priced) and in generous supply as well. The wooden tray was made of redwood, painted over with a special furnishing, which made it shine in what was left of the beautiful sunlight of the slowly withering orb, which was disappearing underneath the mountains on the other-side of the lake. 

Pegasus J. Crawford was sitting out the balcony of his private estate, hunched over his chair, softly rubbing his paintbrush over the canvas of his 'painting under-way.' He was dressed in the attire he normally wore while painting—yellow blouse, suspenders, brown pants and liver colored loafers. His long silver hair had been pulled back behind his sideburns, revealing a yellow colored eye patch.

After spreading the red slightly around the border of the bluish purple lining, Pegasus J. Crawford leaned back for a brief moment, looking away from the canvas, averting his attention to tray, lightly dipping the tip of his brush into the cherry-orange colored saturated oil. He then turned back to his painting and lightly spread the beautiful color upon the ripples of the fading ocean.

However, it was only a few minutes before Pegasus leaned back once again, and narrowed his eyes, trying to decide whether or not to proceed with his work. Pegasus, being fastidious and difficult to please, only took two seconds to decide that the painting was a failure. Not only did the painting fail to capture his admiration, but also his enthusiasm and his will to go on. They had all but disappeared just as fast as the sun, which had finally vanished underneath the edge of mountainside.

In the darkness of the evening sky, Pegasus stood up on his balcony, reached for the painting, turned it right side up, and slammed it down upon his knee, snapping the canvas directly in half. Upon doing so, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he stared at paint, which had left splotched all over his fingers and parts of his pant leg.

Leaving the equipment on the balcony, Pegasus stormed into his chambers and walked over to the connecting bathroom on the left side of the room. Entering the room and switching on the light, he reached for the golden knob on the white, marble sink and turned on the hot water. He narrowed his eyes, grumbling to himself, washing the wet colors off of his hands.

After leaving the bathroom, while in the midst, drying his hands off with a white washcloth, a knock echoed through the doorway of his chambers. He rolled his remaining eye and called to the door, "What _is_ it?"

The door remained closed for a moment, before a man, somewhere in his early sixties opened the door (rather sheepishly), allowing himself entry and spoke, "Master Pegasus, sir?"

Pegasus turned to him and gave him a nasty glare. He snapped, "I have already asked, 'what is it,' now—don't you think you should take that as your cue to get to the point, Croquet? Well?"

Croquet bowed and answered, "Yes sir… But I have some urgent news… Master Tenma Yakou **(A/N 1)** has arrived sir. He wishes to speak with you…"

Pegasus paused for a moment, stiffly taking in a little bit of air, before speaking, curtly, "Tell him I'll be down in a moment. In the meantime, take this—" With that, he threw the washcloth at Croquet, who instantly caught it in his hands."—to the wash, and then set up some refreshments for my discussion with Mr. Tenma—got it?"

Croquet bowed his head before him, speaking, "Yes master Pegasus sir…I'll carry out your orders at once" With that, he walked out of the room, as Pegasus proceeded to prepare for his up-coming meeting with the head of Industrial Illusion's Asia branch.

* * *

Pegasus emerged from the room, wearing his traditional apparel. His usual attire consisted of a white poet's shirt, his blood red polyester jacket fastened with golden buttons, with red pants to match it. His silver hair was no longer pulled back, but had fallen over his shoulders, giving him the look of some sort of colonial proprietor who had fallen out of his point of time. His eye patch had been removed, and his hair had been combed over so it covered up the scared flesh of where his left eye had once resided within. 

He walked down the hallways, displaying sort of a proud posture, his arms lightly swinging from side to side, his steps small, yet formal. The hallways were all elegantly furnished, yellow colored walls with magenta carpets with white columns every now and then. Upon the walls were gorgeous tapestries and elaborate paintings, bringing true color to the room. Among many of the paintings were pictures of a beautiful woman with shimmering golden hair and blue eyes.

After traveling down these hallways for sometime, he reached a grand staircase, which connected to a parlor room inside the estate. There, standing next to a table with various assortments of pastries and sweets, was a man wearing a relatively similar outfit to his own. The man, in fact, looked very much like an adolescent version of himself. Indeed, the nineteen-year-old businessman had platinum silver hair, which fell down below his back and over his left shoulder. However, _unlike _Pegasus, his bangs were messy and layered, quite clearly displaying the mark of his youth. He had electrical bluish sterling silver eyes, which were staring right up at the top of the staircase, his attention locked directly on Pegasus. The man's name was Tenma Yakou—and he was the lead of Industrial Illusion's Asia Branch. Although young, he was gifted, talented and in possession of an incredibly high I.Q., capable of leading and commanding a company as well as any exceptional Corporate Executive Officer of the present day. Pegasus smirked, and simply walked down the staircase, never taking his eyes off the man before him. Tenma did the same. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he stood before Tenma and brought his hands out to his sides. He smiled as he spoke, "Welcome to my humble home, my brother Yakou…"

Tenma smirked back, before placing his right hand upon his left shoulder and bowed, and while in the midst of doing so, answered, "Pegasus-sama…"

Pegasus smirked before waving his hand, telling his business partner to rise. He placed his hand upon his shoulder, before saying, "There is no need to be so proper, Tenma-boy… You are like family to me—we must all get together now shouldn't we?"

Tenma smirked, before walking over to the table and sitting himself down into one of the white painted wooden chairs. Pegasus also pulled out a chair and sat down inside of it. Tenma helped himself to the teapot in the center of the table, pouring himself some of the cinnamon-lemon tinted water. Pegasus also reached over and helped himself to one of the powered white cookies from the tray.

"Do tell me, how is the weather is Japan?"

"It's lovely—sunshine, clouds, you know—usual spring weather? Also, cherry blossoms are blooming around this time, so it's rather nice..."

Pegasus nodded, before he looked up and asked, "And how is your brother? Getsukou?"

"He's doing well."

"Indeed."

Tenma, held the teacup with two of his hands, asked, his gaze lifting up to meet his superior's, "So… might I inquire upon the statistics of Industrial Illusions in the Americas?"

Pegasus, looking away from the cookie, looked up at Tenma who was politely sipping form his teacup. He answered, quietly, "Performing at the usual above average status—as it normally does… Why should this be of any concern, Tenma-boy?"

Tenma lowered his tea cup and muttered, "Just interested… I am kind of worried about Industrial Illusions right now…"

Pegasus, suddenly looked up from his sweet and asked, "Why would you be?"

Tenma set his teacup down and he stared directly at Pegasus, who had taken to nibbling on the sugar coveted sweet. He sighed, and then reached inside of his jacket and pulled out what looked like part of a newspaper. He tossed it onto Pegasus's side of the table and muttered, "See for yourself…"

Pegasus reached out for the newspaper and his eyebrows widened at what was on the front page. It featured a young eighteen year old with chestnut colored hair and sharp cobalt blue colored eyes, wearing a white suit business suit with a tie to match it. He knew who it was. The one and only Seto Kaiba. In the picture, the young CEO was holding something electronic that Pegasus had never seen before. The item was emblazed with the o-so-familiar logo, featuring two bold blue letters, one hovering over the other: K.C. (Kaiba Corporation). In the picture, Kaiba had his traditional smirk upon his face, and he looked rather pleased with himself. For some strange and odd reason, this worried Pegasus.

Tenma spoke with a bitter tone in his voice, "Kaiba Corporation made another break-through today… K.C. Battle Pilots. Apparently, it is a newly manufactured hand-held dueling system that has card data from duelists worldwide. (Pegasus raised an eyebrow in response to this) I wouldn't be surprised if your data was in it…"

Pegasus swallowed what was left of the cookie. He asked, "Really?"

Tenma sighed, "And on top of that—there is no need for real duel monster cards. Of course, you can input the card ID into the device and the computer will process it, adding it to your data deck—as Kaiba calls them."

Pegasus pointed out, "Well that is good—they'll need the actual card in order to get the code…"

"Don't be so sure… In these games—you can unlock virtual cards simply by defeating the A.I. generated duelists. In addition, people can battle each other by using an infrared device installed on the side of the gaming consuls. Players can also trade their virtual cards in for different ones. Pretty soon, there will be no need for actual cards…"

Pegasus heard this and averted his attention to the ground. He bit his lip and thought aggressively, 'Kaiba boy—you…' He snarled, clutching his fist, almost shaking in anger after hearing this regretful news. He then looked up and asked, "Have they been launched into the market yet?"

Tenma answered, "No… However, Kaiba had recently held a convention, in honor of this catastrophe, and several local residents had tested them out. The news he had received from the guests, has benefited him greatly…"

Pegasus snatched another cookie from the platter, and hissed, "That damn Kaiba boy—and right after I released those Threat of the Undead and Power of the Dragon structure decks too… **(A/N 2)** Does that adolescent twit have any idea how much money I invested into the production of designing those decks?"

Tenma rolled his eyes, "That's Kaiba boy for you; Always trying to put us in trajectory of his own dust—that scum-bag…" He reached up for his teacup and sipped, right after muttering, "I still have no idea why you gave him the rights to your product."

Pegasus stared at Tenma and narrowed his eyes. He spoke, "And that it shall remain…" With that, he reached for his teacup and sipped from it, putting an end to that conversation. His reasons for doing so had been fueled from the deep passions residing within his heart. His darkest secrets and desires. The desire, which had fueled him during the whole Duelist Kingdom event. However, no one was ever to know about that. Ever… Yuugi and his friends had been an exception. When the other Yuugi had demanded to know what his motives had been during the whole ordeal of the Duelist Kingdom competition, what else was there to say? Tenma—had also been aware of Pegasus's intentions. However, Tenma, being young and naïve, still couldn't quite piece together why something as farfetched as _that_ was worth selling the rights to a multi-million dollar product into the hands of a company that would have most likely and _would_ betray them in the end for their own personal profit. Now that Pegasus thought about it, the boy had been right.

However, despite how much it seemed that the horrid unhappiness of Kaiba's new product had been placed behind them (at least temporarily) in their conversation, Tenma, was rather reluctant to let go of the situation as easily as his superior had done.

He spoke, straightforwardly, "Sir… At this rate—our company's stocks will be washed away. There will be nothing left and we will have to merge with Kaiba Corporation—and I don't mean that in a good way…"

Pegasus hissed, nearly cracking the teacup in his hands, "I'd prefer to die than to allow Kaiba-boy to have authority over me…"

Tenma replied, while in the midst, pouring some more tea into his saucer, "I as well… So… What do you suggest we do about this?"

Pegasus sipped from the tea, curtly, before setting it down on the table again, before muttering, "After hearing of the brink of this soon to come quarantine —I'm ready for any bright ideas…"

Upon hearing these words, Tenma smirked, as if he had been waiting for Pegasus to say that… He set his own teacup down and spoke, "Might I suggest something I had in mind." He entwined his fingers together and said, slyly, "I suggest we hold an event that would raise our company's publicity…"

Pegasus sighed, "How, though? No competition could fix this, nor could it work. I can no longer play the role as the invincible king of duelists, and I doubt that Yuugi-boy would help us out with this."

Tenma waved Pegasus's concern away and spoke, "No… not a tournament… I was thinking of a different kind of contest…"

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. He asked, "What type of contest…"

Tenma answered, "A regular lottery styled contest—or should I say a drawing?" Both of Pegasus's eyebrows rose. Tenma continued, "There will be a total of one thousand, one hundred and one prizes. One thousand winners would receive a pack of cards or something like that, something really simple that our company can afford to loose—one hundred would receive an intermediate styled deck, that wouldn't be too big of a loss…"

Pegasus smirked, "I like the sound of this… What of the grand prize…?"

Tenma bit his lip, pausing for a moment. It was followed by an awkward silence. Pegasus looked up at him and asked, "Yes?"

Tenma answered/lied quickly, "I haven't quite figured that one out yet…"

Pegasus smirked, obviously knowing that his partner had something in mind, yet he was rather reluctant to say what it was… He leaned closer to Tenma, looking at him dead in the eye and spoke, "Tenma-boy… I have had plenty of experience when dealing with these types of situations—I know you have something in mind…"

Tenma paled a bit, regretting ever coming up with something as pathetic and as stupid as his idea. After a moment of more sustained silence, he leaned back in his chair and spoke, "You know how much I hate Kaiba, right?"

Pegasus smirked and responded, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Tenma continued, sweat pouring down the nape of his neck, "Well… I was kind of thinking… that… well… Him? Being the arrogant and snotty bastard that he is—and is rather well known for it in our level of society would be…"

"Yes?"

Tenma gulped before answering, "Well—if it ever got out that you were a more decent and pleasantly tempered person than he was— it could and would most probably raise the customer's trust in you and may result in them buying more of our company's goods…"

Pegasus chuckled, instantly recognizing and loving the compliment that his business partner was giving to him. He answered, "I like the sound of that… Now—tell me how this falls into the grand prize of this contest?"

* * *

"Mint Chocolate Chip." 

"Lemon Sorbet…"

"Okay, and what can I get you, dear?"

Shizuka looked up from the ground, stared at the smiling lady, but then suddenly looked away again, revealing that she was one of a shy and gentle nature. However, knowing that she probably looked a little unusual in the eyes of the shopkeeper, she opened her mouth and answered quietly, "Mocha Almond Fudge… Please."

The woman smiled, nodded once, and then reached for one of the ice-cream scoops before flipping up the counter, ready to retrieve the flavors requested by the three young women.

As the woman began to fulfill their orders, Anzu turned towards Mai and wrinkled her nose. She asked with distaste laced upon her words, "Lemon sorbet?"

Mai turned towards Anzu and gave her one of her classic I-am-superior-to-you smirks, also winking one of her brilliant grape colored eyes. She then brought her hands out to the side and shrugged a bit as she drawled, "Well, yes, hon… I am a single and an attractive woman, so I have to watch my figure you know…" She then giggled a bit and swished her hair to the side, showing off the beautiful sunlight that radiated off her beautiful and silky golden locks. Some of the men in the ice cream parlor couldn't help but gape opened mouthed at the site of the magnificent appearing twenty four year old. It was not everyday when you saw a babe like that. God—they could have only imagined what her large and perfect breasts looked like when— However, when Mai turned towards them, glaring at them with a deplorable expression, they instantly looked away.

Anzu rolled her eyes, instantly reaching for her ice-cream shake (it was already finished) and sipped through the straw with pursed lips, but not before muttering "men" under her breath. Mai, who continued to glare at the men even as they ran out of the store, seemed to feel the same way. Shizuka, however, simply ignored them, and continued to wait patiently for her ice-cream shake.

In time, they walked out of the store, holding their individual pink emblazed cups, sipping from their straws. After only a few gulps, Mai took one last, rather long sip of her drink, before tossing it and over half of her drink into the trashcan. Apparently, she had regretted the decision of picking out that flavor too.

Anzu removed her lips from her drink, narrowed her eyes and said, snottily, "What a waste, Mai…"

Mai sighed, placed her hands on her hips and complained, "They must have messed up on the production of that flavor! Seriously! I swear I was tasting _vinegar_ in that ice-cream—sickening!"

Anzu sighed, and continued to sip her mint shake, loving the sweet and cool taste it gave. As they continued to walk the streets of downtown Domino City, Anzu and Shizuka continued to drink from their shakes. Mai, on the other hand, was bored—and having lost her shake, there was nothing else to do other than walk. To her, such amusements were nothing but trivialities to her. She turned towards Shizuka and Anzu, smiled—revealing most of her molars, and asked, "So… Anzu, Shizuka? Have you guys found some part-time jobs yet?"

Shizuka suddenly looked away, her face flushing slightly, while Anzu smiled brightly. Anzu responded, with a happy twist to her words, "Oh—Otogi got me a job at his store."

Mai's eyebrows suddenly rose as she instantly remembered something. She giggled again as she asked, "Oh, yes… Speaking of which, how are you two _doing_ together, hmm?" She leaned down towards Anzu, and gave her a pleading look.

Anzu smiled, just before whispering, "Oh." Her smile then faltered, as she released a small giggle, obviously embarrassed of revealing what she was going to say. She then whispered, "Last night—after dinner, we went to the roof-top of his store and…" She then gave the streets a glance, before she whispered something into Mai's ear, (whose eyes widened) and then into Shizuka's, who almost instantly choked on her straw. After Mai had gasped, and just after Shizuka had recovered, Shizuka turned towards her friend and coughed out, "Anzu!" Mai, on the other hand, grinned and said with both awe and admiration for her young friend, "You _didn't…"_

Anzu chuckled and before answering, holding herself proudly up in the air, "Oh yes, we did…"

Mai let out a hearty laugh and slapped her hand on Anzu's shoulder. Then, pulling her into a headlock, she said, a broad smile upon her face, "I never knew you had it in you Anzu—(Anzu smiled) keep this up and you'll have a home-run in no-time…" **(A/N 3)**

Anzu gasped and before saying, shaking her head in doubt, "Oh… Um… Well, I don't know if I'll ever go _that_ far, nevertheless with Otogi…"

Mai shook her head, and released Anzu, just before sighing as she pouted, "Yes… well… I guess you are still a bit _too_ young for that…"

Shizuka turned towards Mai and said shocked, "Of course she is! How could you saying something like that, Mai!"

Anzu looked at Shizuka, oddly. She asked, "What do you mean?"

Shizuka stared at them outraged as she responded, "Seriously, Mai! (she turned towards Anzu, who stepped backwards) And you too, Anzu! I can't believe you are talking about such base and heinous activities at such a young age. We're still in high school, Anzu." She then looked back at her shake and muttered, "I can't believe Otogi would do something like that…"

Anzu narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on top of her hips as she said, matter-of-factly, "Oh… Are you still a little mad because he isn't doting upon you like he was before…"

Shizuka turned towards Anzu and narrowed her eyes. What Anzu said had upset her. However, Anzu was half-right. Otogi used to admire her as if she was the morning sun during Battle City and the Alcatraz tower Competition. However, Anzu was wrong about one thing. She wasn't in the least bit mad. In fact, Shizuka wasn't nearly as naïve as everyone thought she was. In truth, she, too, had noticed that both Otogi and Honda were a little obsessive when it came to her so-called "protection" during the dangerous events that plagued Kaiba's tournament. In fact, she was almost glad that Otogi chose to go after Anzu. She said, quietly, "I'm not mad—I was never mad… I'm happy for you Anzu—I am, it's just—" She then stopped, blushing a little bit.

Mai and Anzu looked at each other, before giving Shizuka a look that made Shizuka feel a little irritated. Mai chuckled before saying softly, "Oh… I'm sorry… Are we talking about things that are too mature and quote on quote 'heinous' for you?"

Shizuka looked up at them and stared at them, slightly confused. What did they just ask her? Her confused look was replaced by an annoyed sort of glance, as she asked "What is that supposed to mean!"

Mai chuckled a bit, something cruel coming to her mind. She did feel bad doing this too Shizuka, but it was fun all the same. She stopped giggling as she continued, "Shizuka—you're too sweet and quiet… You play the game as if you are the damsel in distress—and even that is too mature for your part."

Shizuka just stared at them, a little confused. Anzu smirked, (also wishing to take part) while adding to their conversation, admitted, "You'll never get a boy-friend at this rate…"

Shizuka heard this and glared at them, shamelessly. She then asked, both intimidated and slighting intimidating, "What are you trying to say?"

Mai sighed and stopped, placing her hand on her hips. She turned towards Shizuka and flat-out said it. "Shizuka—you're a wimp! W-I-M-P Wimp!"

Shizuka's jaw dropped. 'What did she just say?' she thought. Mai continued, in hopes of milking it in for all it was worth, "You keep your feelings bottled up, you never jump at any opportunity for glory, and you have never, _ever_ have tried to please a man—"

Shizuka looked directly at her and snapped, "Why would I want to?"

Mai pointed at her and stated, grinning almost evilly, "See! I'm right! I am absolutely right!"

Anzu butted in and said, "You know, Shizuka, she's makes an excellent point… You're just too shy…"

Shizuka rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well about Mai and Anzu's intentions. She muttered, trying very hard to hide a scowl, "Whatever." With that, she nearly threw her drink into the nearest trashcan, and continued to walk. However, as she continued to walk, she thought, 'But still… Are they right about me?' As she walked with them, refusing to look at them in the eyes, Mai grinned, showing that she was quite pleased with herself. Anzu, however, having noticed that Mai had gone over the edge, knew perfectly well that Mai had indeed tampered with Shizuka's feelings. Anzu, also dropped her drink into a nearby trashcan and turned towards Shizuka. She asked, "Oh… uh, Shizuka… Have you had any luck in finding a job yet?"

Mai heard this and teased, "And have you found a hunk in the process of doing so, dear, or is that just too 'heinous' for you as well?"

Shizuka stiffened a moment, (becoming rather annoyed at this point) before turning away again, blushing. Mai's eyebrows moved up again with an bemused appearance and asked, "Could it be that I am right?"

Shizuka continuing to look away, in attempts of trying to hide her cherry-red face, before she answered, "Well… I sort of… got a job…"

Anzu asked, interested, "What do you mean by 'sort of?'"

Shizuka looked up at Anzu and explained, "Anzu—you know very well that sophomores aren't even supposed to apply for a job.—"

Anzu added, "And freshmen…"

Shizuka continued, "Whatever—doesn't matter, I'm a sophomore—that's what counts. As I was saying, it's against the rules! I mean, it's school policy! You can only apply for a job if you are a junior or above. So, I applied for a simple job that meets the school's requirements for someone of my age…"

Anzu looked bewildered. She asked, "Well… What is it?"

Shizuka answered, "Baby-sitting…"

Mai snorted before saying haughtily, "That isn't a real job!"

Shizuka insisted, placing her hand on her chest as she faced Mai, "It is for me! It is the closest thing I have to employeement! I do it four times a week, and I get paid a decent amount of income."

Mai asked, although, not really caring, "How much?"

Shizuka pondered for a moment. She then answered, "About… um… anywhere from one hundred to two hundred dollars a day…"

Anzu's eyes widened and Mai gasped. Anzu asked, "Are you serious?"

Mai stared at her nearly gaping. She then asked, completely bewildered, "Who in the "world" would _pay_ 'that' much for… how many hours, Shizuka?"

Shizuka answered, "From three in the afternoon to six in the evening…"

Mai muttered wiping her forehead, "Jesus Christ…"

Anzu then asked her, "Shizuka… I can't believe someone would actually go that far pay that much for three hours a day. Just who _is_ this person?"

Shizuka heard this and her eyes widened. She then looked away. Mai took that into account immediate, but was not quite sure what to make of it. Anzu looked at her and asked, "Shizuka—what is it?"

Shizuka muttered, fondling with her own hands, blushing to the point where her cheeks were completely red, "I'm not quite comfortable at giving out his name…"

Mai suddenly squealed with delight, causing Shizuka to glare at her. She then cooed and asked, while at the same time, trying to get in Shizuka's face, "Oh, so it _is _a man! Do tell us his name, Shizuka—the man who has _stolen_ your heart…"

Just as Mai pretended to faint, Shizuka turned towards Mai and snapped, "He has _not_ 'stolen' my heart!" She then looked away and placed her hands over her chest, "In fact, I can't stand him!"

Mai smirked and continued to taunt the auburn-haired girl. She cooed, "Oh getting emotional, are we, Shizuka?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed with Mai at this point herself. Continuing to walk, she looked directly ahead, and muttered, "Be reasonable Mai… Shizuka's probably just pulling our legs. I mean, seriously, the only person who would go that far for baby sitting and fit all of Shizuka's descriptions would only be none other than Seto Kai—"

Anzu suddenly stopped walking. Mai and Shizuka did as well. Anzu then stiffened and spun around so she was facing Shizuka. She stared at Shizuka with wide eyes her mouth opened a bit. Shizuka looked away again, not wanting to make eye contact. Anzu gasped, "No…"

Shizuka remained silent, refusing to continue to conversation. Anzu spoke, not daring to believe it, "Shizuka—you cannot be serious!"

Mai looked at her and asked, "Working for Kaiba? Are you mad!"

Shizuka turned towards them and explained, "Well… he needed someone… Well… Mokuba needed someone… The job hadn't been filled, so I—"

Anzu turned around so she was facing Shizuka, pausing her in her tracks. She grasped Shizuka by the shoulders, looked her directly in the eyes and commanded, "Shizuka—do yourself a favor! Quit now while you have the chance!"

Shizuka looked at her and asked, confused, "Why? I haven't had any problems in the last two weeks of my employment."

Anzu heard this and shrieked, "Two weeks! Just how long have you been working for him!"

Shizuka, changing her position, answered, truthfully, "Since the end of last month…"

Anzu just continued to stare, opened mouthed, appalled at her friend's little sister, while as Mai shook her head, almost pitying the young girl. In time, Mai let out a sigh and muttered, "Don't say I didn't warn you kiddo—but if I were you, I would sleep on it. Kaiba is nothing but a selfish and cold-hearted person who will probably fire you in time."

Shizuka heard this, and instantly looked down at the ground. Deep down inside, she knew that Mai and Anzu were probably right—but… However…

True, when she had applied for the position of babysitting and tutoring Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, she, in fact, _had_ suffered some discriminating from the arrogant Corporative Executive Officer during her job interview. During that time, Shizuka had to do all she could do to prevent tears from falling from her eyes—she knew that Kaiba was immune to such actions and loathed them all the same. However, for some miraculous reason, Kaiba had ended up hiring her. In fact, when he had left the room, Kaiba's gaze softened a bit—or at least his eyes lost at least lost some of their icy influence.

During her first couple of weeks of tutoring Mokuba—the hours were lengthy and tiresome—Mokuba had no intent to participate when it came to his homework. It seemed as if he had expected Shizuka to do all the work for him. Shizuka told him that wasn't the way it worked, earning herself a scowl from the young child. As if that wasn't hard enough, sometimes Kaiba would come home early, in order to (as he called it) 'observe' Shizuka during her term of employment. Most of the time, he watched with a rueful smirk in his eyes and almost laughed when Mokuba kicked the table, knocking his textbook to the floor. It proved to be very stressful for Shizuka.

However, in time (as slow as it was), things steadily began to look up. With Shizuka's gentle and placid guidance—Mokuba began to improve in his studies—slowly yes, but reasonable for someone of his educational level. Mokuba in fact, had come to grow somewhat attached to Shizuka. Kaiba, however, continued to watch them, and Shizuka did her part by simply ignoring him.

What really made Shizuka feel uneasy though, was that during her most recent day of work, when Kaiba had done what Yuugi and the others deemed impossible for Kaiba to perform. As skilled as he was in the fields of dueling and business, he had always seemed to lack one little quality: Kindness. Therefore, when he had looked in Shizuka's direction and smiled at her—it nearly scared Shizuka out of her pink-colored school uniform. By god, he had _smiled_ at her. Her! Shizuka Kawai—the sister of the quote on quote 'mutt' whom Kaiba enjoyed taunting and teasing until no end. The so-called little girl that no one ever noticed nor seemed to think was of any importance. Imagine that. But why? Why would he do something like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Anzu interrupted the silence. Anzu cleared her throat and stated, "Well, anyway—I have to go to my part-time job at the Black Crown. Shizuka, you want to come? It is Friday, after all…I mean, you don't work today, right?"

Shizuka looked at Anzu and said, "I guess…"

Anzu smiled and turned towards Mai. She asked, "How about you, Mai?"

Mai brushed her hair behind her back before saying, "I would be delighted…"

With that, they set off in the direction of the Black Crown—where Anzu's "someone-nice" was in fact, managing and preparing for the biggest event yet to come…

* * *

The trio could have never said that they had been in an extremely crowded and claustrophobic store. For that store would have been nothing compared to the mess at the Black Crown. The place was so packed with people that the masses stretched way outside of the store and nearly into the street. The traffic was going by very, very slowly, and cops were managing both them and the people, making sure they didn't do anything stupid. As Anzu, Mai and Shizuka approached the building, their jaws nearly dropped at the site of it. 

Mai stared at it and asked in amazement, "What in God's name is going on?"

Anzu stared at it, opened mouthed and said nothing, only shaking her head from side to side. Shizuka turned towards Anzu and asked, "Anzu—what's going on? Was a new product released or something?"

Anzu answered, "Well… The only things I know of that we have been expecting are Kaiba Corporation's Battle Pilots—but they aren't supposed to be released in our store for… well… a while."

Mai looked at it and asked, "So… what do you think all the commotion is about?"

Anzu however, ignored Mai and began to jog towards the store. She instantly pulled out a badge from her pocket (featuring the logo of the black crown and her name) and began pushing her way through the crowd. Shizuka and Mai heard her call out commands, which included, "Out of the way!" "I'm staff!" and "Let me through!" Taking off after Anzu, they began to navigate themselves through the floods of the costumers, receiving hurtful statements, such as "Watch it, bitch!" and "Hey, I'm in line here!" along with many other harsh and rude comments that made Shizuka almost cringe.

Once they had gotten into the shop, they noticed Anzu and a very familiar young man with long black hair. Otogi, conveniently enough happened to look their way and asked, "Mai-san? Shizuka-chan? What are you too doing here?"

Mai stared at him bitterly and hissed, "Cut the crap, Otogi—what in the world is going on here!" She then pouted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall, "My complexion won't last much longer in this hell-hole."

Otogi narrowed his eyes—in response to Mai referring to his shop as a 'hell-hole'—and answered, curtly, "A new contest was launched just an hour ago…"

Shizuka asked, with a bewildered stare, "A contest? What kind of a contest?"

Otogi smirked, and pointed at the wall where one big television screen, which was surrounded by little smaller ones, were showing the same, identical thing through-out the many monitors. A commercial was playing over and over again, which was illuminating bright and colorful slogans to get the viewer's attention.

**Industrial Illusions has succeeded in launching yet another successful contest. Just yesterday, the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford, has launched, a somewhat different competition—in which the winner will be decided by a drawing.**

**One Grand Prize Winner of this new and "free" contest will receive one hundred duel monster cards—each individual card of his or her choice—and get to spend one week in the luxury of the site of where the famous Yuugi Motou was declared King of Duelists—Dueling Kingdom. One hundred second place winners will receive either a Threat of the Un-Dead Structure Deck or a Power of the Dragon Structure Deck—once again, their choice. One thousand third place winners will receive a pack of cards from the newest pack—Legend of a Duelist Duel Monster card-packs. **

**This contest will take place all over the world—see your local game-shop for details. Also, for a limit of time, you will receive one random card with your entry card within the first week of the contest! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, hurry and enter while you can!**

Mai stared at it and her eyes widened. After a sustained silence, she spoke, "Woah…"

Shizuka added, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "Unbelievable…"

Otogi turned back towards them and stated, "Yeah—and thanks to that commercial—business has been blooming in my shop since ten-o-clock this morning. Of course—only a few people have actually 'bought' anything. In fact, I bet only two people in this whole shop are actually interested in purchasing anything."

Shizuka looked back up at the screen for a moment, before saying, "Well—if you ask me, it is a little obsessive… Industrial Illusions must be spending a fortune on this contest—I wonder what their motives are?"

Anzu snorted, "Hmph… Publicity—what else… That sounds like something Pegasus would do…"

Otogi turned towards her, and said, "You say that as if it were a bad thing…"

Anzu muttered, disgruntled, "Well, you'd feel that way if you experienced Duelist Kingdom, Otogi… Back then, the man was the equivalent of a cold-blooded monster in that tournament… I'm lucky I survived the damn thing. What with the Game Killers and all that…"

Otogi sighed and responded, "Well, even so, let's not forget—that he, after all, promoted my game world-wide and allowed me to open up my shop." Anzu stared at him for a moment, and sighed, knowing that Otogi would never change his views. She knew, after all, that Otogi greatly admired Pegasus. She guessed she couldn't blame him, for there was good reason in him doing that. Otogi, who had once lived in a below-average level of society with a clown (literally) for a father, had always dreamed of making it big in the world. He had been a fanatic of games and video games alike, and even designed his own for his pleasure and fun. When Duel Monsters had become a major hit, Otogi was simply fascinated with it. However, there was more. He wanted to be a part of it too. So, using the same monsters of Duel Monsters, he created DDM (Dungeon Dice Monsters), and sold it to Industrial Illusions. Ever since then, he had been living the life.

Otogi turned towards Shizuka and asked, "Shizuka-chan, how have you been doing?"

Shizuka answered, simply, "Fine…"

Otogi smiled and commented, "Good…" He then looked back at the contest and asked, "So… (he then looked back at them) Do you guys want to enter?"

What he just said nearly started what could have rivaled a hurricane. Anzu stiffened and Shizuka instantly gasped as she stuttered, "N-no! I couldn't do something like that!"

Anzu muttered, "Good… At least someone other than myself has sense."

Otogi sighed, really wishing that Anzu wouldn't say such degrading things about his hero—and boss for that matter. After recovering, he turned towards Mai and asked, "Mai, how about—"

However, the space where Mai had once stood was now vacant; Mai had gone. Then, upon hearing a familiar voice, they instantly looked to their left, and noticed Mai shoving people out of her way, trying desperately to reach the checkout counter. She hissed things like, "Beat it!" "Get out of the way!" and "Move it, buster!"

Both Anzu and Shizuka couldn't help but release a sigh, in embarrassment for their "full-of-herself" friend.

However, in matter of minutes, Mai emerged from the crowds, looking quite pleased with herself. She walked up to them, smiling triumphantly, holding a card tightly between her polished fingers. Once she stood at least three feet away from them, she held it up and grinned as she said, "Read it and weep! Holy Barrier: Mirror Force! At last, I have finally gotten the key trap card in Yuugi's deck!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and spoke, "Mai that was totally un-called for…"

Shizuka stared at her, placing her hand to her cheek, appalled, "You _entered!"_

Mai chuckled and waved her hand to the side, dismissing the shock of the situation. She moaned, "Please—It's not like _I_ am going to _win_ anything, dears; I just wanted the card." Anzu and Shizuka simply rolled their eyes. Suddenly, a hand made contact with Anzu's shoulder. Anzu looked up and saw Mai grinning at her. Anzu asked, however, in truth, not really wanting to know, "What is it now?"

Mai smirked, and shook her head back and fourth. She then spoke in a seductive tone, "Anzu—could you be a dear and get me another card…?"

Anzu stared at her and her eyes widened. What was she asking? She asked, not daring to believe it, "What? You want _me_ to enter?"

Mai tilted her head to the side and quoted Otogi, "Honey, you say that as if it were a bad thing…"

Anzu gasped, shocked by Mai's attitude. Seemingly outraged at the whole concept of what Mai was proposing her to do, she shoved Mai's hand off of her shoulder and shrieked, "Absolutely not! There is no way in _hell_ that you are making me do this!"

Otogi looked at her and said, trying to be reasonable, "Anzu-chan, there is nothing bad about it. I entered the too, after all—"

Anzu stared at him, shocked, nearly screaming in his face, "Otogi! How _could _you!"

Mai pleaded, in a totally counterfeit sounding voice, "Please, Anzu… I really, _really_ want another card…"

Anzu hissed, "You can't make me…" With that, she turned away, and placed her arms across the chest, putting an end to their discussion.

Mai sighed and muttered, "Fine, have it your way…" She then turned towards Shizuka and gave her the same, pleading look. Shizuka just shook her head, staring at Mai with wide eyes. She took a step backwards and said, "No… No Mai…"

Mai grinned, and cocked her head to the side, "Come on... I dare you..."

Shizuka said, matter-of-factly, placing her arms over her chest, "I am not changing my mind, Mai..." With that, she turned away.

Mai then narrowed her eyes and frowned. She then looked away and sighed, "Well… I guess that a wimp like you wouldn't have had the guts to enter anyway…"

Shizuka heard this, and instantly remembered the debate that the three of them had held within an hour ago. Anzu remembered it too and couldn't help but giggle. Shizuka spun around, narrowed her eyes and commanded, "Don't call me that."

Mai smirked, knowing she had hit a weak point. She leaned closer to her and asked, with a drawling voice, "Why? What would a wimp like you care about it?"

Shizuka's eyes widened for a split moment, before she spoke, in a reasonable voice, "Mai—that's not funny…"

Mai responded, "What's not funny, wimp?"

As Mai laughed her arrogant laugh, tears began to pour down Shizuka's eyes. Anzu noticed this and stopped giggling at it almost instantly. Shizuka whispered in a broken voice, "I am serious, Mai... stop that..."

"Stop what, wimp?"

Shizuka cringed and shrieked, "Stop that!"

Staring at the trio oddly, Otogi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Mai smirked and repeated, "Wimp…"

Shizuka growled, "Mai, please—"

Anzu admitted, "Mai, this is getting out of hand…"

"Wimp!"

"Mai!"

Mai repetitively continued, a satanic grin glued upon her face, "Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wi—"

Shizuka, was on the verge of crying at this point. Or she was just shaking. She was, in fact, shaking with insult, fear, and anger… That single word only made the feeling worse, every time Mai said it. Upon hearing it, she instantly remembered their statements from that of the previous hour.

_Oh…__ I'm sorry… Are we talking about things that are too mature and quote on quote 'heinous' for you?_

_Shizuka—you're too sweet and quiet… You play the game as if you are the damsel in distress—and even that is too mature for your part._

_You'll__ never get a boy friend at this rate…_

_You keep your feelings bottled up, you never jump at any opportunity for glory, and you have never, ever have tried to please a man—_

_Shizuka—you're a wimp! W-I-M-P Wimp!_

_Wimp…_

_Wimp… …_

_Wimp… … …_

As Mai continue to tease Shizuka, Shizuka's tears began to disappear. Replacing them with anger. As Mai proceeded, the anger began to grow stronger with its quality. In a matter of a few seconds, it began to grow into a bitter vengeance. Her blood began to boil and her teeth were clenching tightly against her jaw. Her breathing began growing ragged, growling from underneath her tightly clenched jaw. She was so mad, it was crazy. She had one single desire. To prove Mai wrong by any means! Her fury was causing her to undergo a transformation. A metamorphosis. She was no longer the insecure child in whom everyone always thought of her as, but was now an unrestrained and vehement teenage girl, who looked bent on destruction.

Then—something happened. Something impossible of its class. A new side in Shizuka was unleashed, one that would bring shock to all Mai, Anzu, Otogi and even herself in the future. If her brother and Yuugi had heard of it, they wouldn't have believed it in the least.

Shizuka, narrowed her eyes, and began to storm towards Mai. Mai stopped in her words, and noticed the dangerous look that Shizuka was giving her as she approached her. Mai felt fear course through her body. Anzu and Otogi just stared at what was going on, not daring to believe it. Mai (knowing she was in for it) braced herself, ready to feel the wrath of the young girl—however… Instead of confronting her, Shizuka merely brushed past her, shoving her aside with her elbow. Mai spun around and watched as Shizuka began to push herself through the crowd. As Anzu and Otogi gaped at Mai's dirty work—their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Shizuka kicked, yes, _kicked_ someone out of her way, as she tried to get by the swarms of hectic costumers…

When Shizuka reached the counter, she slammed both her hands upon it, getting the cashier operator's attention. The woman stared at her oddly as she did this. Shizuka, at this point, being enraged and not herself, smiled a seductive Mai like smile and asked, with a poisoned honey voice, "What are the details of this contest?"

The woman smiled brightly and replied, "Please fill out your name, address and phone-number on the slip of paper." With that, she handed a slip to Shizuka.

Shizuka nearly tore the slip out of the woman's hand, shocking her, seized a pen from the side of the table and began to write on it. After furiously scribbled all the necessary data upon it, she then shoved someone of her way, and dumped the piece of paper into the entry box. The woman stared at her, almost appalled at the temperament of the young girl, before she hesitantly held out a Duel Monster card and stammered, "And h-here's your—"

Shizuka, ignoring her, forgetting completely about the card—and in fact not even caring about it, stormed away from the counter, and shoved people out of her way.

Anzu stared at her as she emerged from the swarms of people. She spoke, not believing it, "Shizuka-chan… you… you…"

Shizuka, however, glared at her, warning her to be silent. Anzu complied immediately, and backed away in the process. Shizuka smirked and turned towards Mai. Mai stared at her, confused. Shizuka, stiffened, still quite angry. Then, not able to control her animosity any longer, Shizuka brought her hand out and smacked Mai clear across the face. Anzu gasped, and Otogi stared open mouthed. As Shizuka brought her hand back down to the side, Mai touched her face, feeling the sting underneath her fingers. Shizuka smirked for a split second before glaring as she growled, "Wimp my ass…" With that, she snorted and brushed past them, walking towards the doors of the shop. She then kicked them open, and took off down the street, scaring people as she walked by. People jumped to the side, trying to avoid the wrath of the teenage girl.

Once she disappeared from view, there was an awkward silence between Mai, Otogi and Anzu. Mai hesitantly looked at Anzu and stammered, "I…She… uh… she just… now… I…"

Anzu rolled her eyes and muttered, "Don't even bother, Mai…" With that, she simply walked away with Otogi, leaving Mai alone, within the swarms of people…

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** Yes, Tenma from Yu-Gi-Oh R is (once again) in ANOTHER one of my fictions. I just find him a really cool and interesting character. If anyone wants to know more about him or what he looks like, send me an e-mail and I will hook you up with some Yu-Gi-Oh R information.

**Author Note 2 –** Yu-Gi-Oh: Threat of the Undead Structure Deck and Yu-Gi-Oh: Power of the Dragons Structure Deck are real decks (in Japan)- and they have just been released in America as Yu-Gi-Oh: Zombie Madness and Yu-Gi-Oh: Dragon's Roar. I do not own them in the least. However, I do plan to save up for Yu-Gi-Oh: Power of the Dragons Structure Deck. It looks pretty tight.

**Author Note 3 –** I don't know if any of you know what 'homerun' means in my class of society. So, I'll explain it to you. First of all, first base means 'kiss'—second base means 'French' (a kiss in which you use your tongue)—third base means 'make out' and homerun means 'consensual relationship' or for simplicity's sake, 'S-E-X.' I personally don't care about it (and I haven't even stepped up to bat yet, so) but I figured that someone like Mai would, so there you go.

* * *

**Random Note: **Thank you very much for reading, now it would really please me if you could review. (puppy dog eyes) Onegaishimasu… 


	2. Chatper Two: His Potential Acquaintance

**Author Note: **Hello, my friends! Salut, mes amies! Konichiwa, Watashi no Tomodachi desu! Yes… I know—I know you people wanted me to update Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt. I promise you—that I _will_ get to that—but this fiction was number eight on my profile (meaning I haven't updated it for a long time)—and I didn't want it to be neglected. (Especially after it earned 14 reviews—_SCORE!_) I want to thank you all for the wonderful support and I hope you enjoy this fiction. Also, be warned. The plot is really slow and it will take a while for the summary to come into action. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks a bunch! Merci Beaucoup! Arigatoo Gozaimasta!_

* * *

_**Plot:** Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she _wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parent Guidance Suggested) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

_-Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko) _

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Two-  
** His Potential Acquaintance

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky that afternoon in Domino City. Soaring above Domino City like a massive hovering phoenix, feathered enriched with blinding light. There were few clouds in the sky, splotching the beautiful yet plain azure sky as marshmallow stains upon an infant's blanket. The sun was shining down upon the city, upon the people of the public park who were already enjoying their quote on quote 'beautiful' day. Whether it was the children playing on the small, little playground set next to the street or the couples hanging out near the rosebushes, lightly kissing each other of the cheeks—all seemed picturesque and euphonious. A _wonderful_ world. 

However, even the midst of all the placid and adorable scenes that occurred in almost every part of the park—the anger of Shizuka was not one to be calmed so easily. Standing out like a rose as red as blood in the artic— everyone near her turned their heads and stared at the infuriated auburn haired maiden with peculiar looks, much to her own displeasure.

Fury coursed through Shizuka's blood as she walked, pumping madly from her heart to her fingertips, burning her insides. Her eyes were no longer the innocent chocolate pieces in which one would normally describe her eyes, rather, they were amber slits, which could rival those of some sort of feline beasts'. Her fists were clenched and her hair was tousled, looking as if she had pulled at it up until recently.

She didn't mean to get so angry; this wasn't normally like her—yes, very unlike the usual passive and cheerful Shizuka she had been known for during the Battle City finals. However, that little stunt Mai had pulled against her; it had hurt her deeply, and had struck an agonizing blow into her pride, her emotions and everything she ever stood for. She was so caught up within her thoughts, that she didn't notice some people approaching her.

It was a happy young couple, pushing a little baby carriage, whose current capacity included one two year old, with a few crackers in his hand, laughing and screaming madly. Because of her lack of comprehension upon the 'upcoming' subject—Shizuka collided right into them.

After the collision between Shizuka and the shocked and appalled couple—the stroller/carriage device jerked to the side, causing the child to scream and eventually break down into screaming sobs. Shizuka staggered backwards, but managed to maintain her balance and her foothold upon the Earth. The young woman mother of the toddler, obviously outraged with what had happened, turned towards Shizuka and hissed, "What in the world is your problem! Can't you see there is a child in here, you clumsy girl?"

Shizuka did a sharp intake of breath right after the woman spoke. The husband stared at his wife, astounded that she would say something like that. Surely, it was only an accident and the girl didn't mean anything. However, before the man could apologize for his spouse's rude behavior, Shizuka retaliated, her eyes burning with utmost rage, believing that in fact, the entire world was against her at that moment. "WELL! WHY DON''T YOU, YOUR BOY-FRIEND AND YOUR LITTLE ROTTEN BRAT GET OUT OF MY FREAK'N WAY!"

The husband stared at Shizuka, shocked and appalled at the young sixteen year-old. As the child continued to bawl at the situation, Shizuka stared down at the child and her nose wrinkled in disgust. She then reached out, shoved the wife roughly to the side and continued to tromp away, smashing crumpled leaves underneath her feet. As she walked away from the scene, the father stared at her, a furious expression upon his facial features. The wife, rubbing her shoulder hissed, "Well—I never…"

The father then looked down at their squalling child, remembering instantly that their son was with them. He leaned down and smiled as he said with a father-figured voice, "Don't worry, Aki… That mean, nasty girl is gone now. We're here for you—and we will make sure that you never turn into someone like _that…_"

As the couple attended to their spawn, Shizuka continued down the yellow-paved road of the park, glaring at anyone who came near her, warning them to get out of her way. They were more than happy to comply to her demands—and after seeing what she had done to the couple just a moment ago—who wouldn't want to defy her?

Although furious and unrestrained on the outside—inside, Shizuka was suffering. She knew that this new, angry Shizuka wasn't her at all—in fact, this new Shizuka nearly violated everything she stood for. It was shameful—embarrassing really—but anger proved dominant over reason, and it urged her to continue on with this unusual behavior.

So here she was, snarling at everyone who came across her, showing her utmost animosity. The person (who was unfortunate enough to be caught in her way) would respond either by jumping back in fear, moving out of the way or even running in the opposite direction. It was quite obvious to anyone that the girl was passionately angered and should be avoided at all costs. At all costs.

They treated Shizuka as if she was a ravenous animal—a dangerous and unwanted creature. As degrading as it was, in a way, Shizuka was glad they were. After all, she didn't want to talk to _anyone. _

However, fate had other plans for her.

She bumped into one last person during her trek through the park—one who would put an end to Shizuka's remarkably strong distemper like rage. The person whom she had rammed into was shorter than she was (by about a foot and a half), which meant, he or she was very young. He was and had been trying to hold up to three grocery bags in his hands—which had already been difficult at first, but now—. Shizuka, after the collision, glared at the young boy, but then her eyes widened when she realized who the boy's identity was. After all, how many boys have tri-colored hair, which stuck up into about four different places?

"Yuugi-san?" she asked. Yuugi looked up at her, obviously shocked to see her too, moreover, in this state of being. However, their pleasant greeting was cut short, for poor Yuugi had lost his grip on his groceries and they began to fall to the ground. Shizuka saw this, gasped and instantly ran to the aid of Yuugi. She managed to catch at least one bag, but didn't notice a little tiny hole in the corner of the depths of the paper bag. Yuugi managed to grab one too—catching it with both hands. However, the third—unfortunate as it was—fell to the ground, and as it hit the cold, paved Earth, the sound of an unpleasant splat was clearly heard. For a moment, the two just stood there, trying to take into account what had happened.

Yuugi lowered his grocery bag carefully to the ground, in order to inspect the damage of the third bag. Shizuka stared at it uneasily and thought, 'What happened? What did I do?'

After picking up the damaged bag, Yuugi stood up straight, shrugged and spoke, "Well—there goes my grandfather's birthday cake." With that, he walked over to a nearby trashcan on the other side of the road and dumped the damaged cake (along with the bag) inside of it. Shizuka felt her heart throb and bit her lip, feeling ashamed of herself. She bowed her head down and whispered, "Yuugi-san… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to—"

Yuugi closed his eyes, cocked his head to the side, grinned as he said with a cheery voice, "Nah—it's nothing. Grandpa shouldn't be eating sugar anyway. I'll just tell him that the supermarket forgot to place his order." Shizuka nodded, but inside, she felt terrible. It was her fault that this had happened. Dang, if she wasn't so caught up in herself, then—

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yuugi walked up to her, smiled, and said, "Anyway, thanks for catching my other bag." He then reached down to pick up the other bag, however, the bag Shizuka was holding had split and the contents dropped directly on top of Yuugi's head. Shizuka saw this and gasped, watching as the eggs released themselves from the egg carton and splattered all over Yuugi's hair. After Yuugi had recovered from the collision, blinking as yoke dripped on his eyelids, Shizuka bowed her head down over and over again and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm—"

Yuugi reached up and touched his hair, eyes widening at the cold feel of the wet slime, which began to settle itself into his hair. He looked at Shizuka, smiled weakly and asked, "You wouldn't have happened to have passed a bathroom on the way over here where I could wash my hair, now would you?"

Shizuka shook her head, saying, "No there wasn't… but there _was_ a drinking fountain in that direction." She forced a smile on her face and spoke, "Perhaps you can wash it off over there."

Yuugi grinned and spoke, "Great!" He then asked, "Do you think you could lead me over there? I only use this particular path to get back to the shop—I'm not quite familiar with the entire layout and map-plans of the park, here…" Shizuka smiled back, weakly, before she reached down, and began to pick up the canned goods, which had fallen from the second grocery bag. She placed them into Yuugi's other bag, filling it up to the brim. She then tried to reach out for the bag, but Yuugi pulled it away from her. He grunted, "Don't worry Shizuka-Chan—I can handle it…"

Shizuka asked, concerned, "You sure?"

"Quite sure…"

Shizuka nodded weakly and began to walk off in that particular direction, Yuugi following gullibly behind her. As they walked through the park, people who in which they passed by, looked in their direction. They stared at the young girl and boy unusual, and couldn't help but laugh at the condition of the young man's already bizarre hair. Yuugi simply shrugged it off, ignoring them, but Shizuka kept her focus on the ground—not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Yuugi took notice of this and stared at her in a weird manor. Shizuka didn't look so well. In addition, why had she bumped into him like she did? Sure, he had been rammed like that before, but by Shizuka?

It was obvious. Something was not right in the world of his best friend's younger sibling.

'Shizuka-Chan… What's wrong?' **(A/N 1)**

* * *

After washing out the egg-yokes from his hair, using the water from the small children's drinking fountain, (Yuugi's head couldn't successfully reach the adult one) Yuugi took off his blue school uniform jacket and ran it through his hair, roughly drying it. Yuugi was a Senior now—but she didn't understand why he still wore his high school uniform during the summer and weekends. It was so, well, _unlike_ the typical high school boy of the modern era. Shizuka smiled weakly at him, but not without the dreariness of her guilt. 

After folding up his rather damp jacket, Yuugi looked up at Shizuka and stared at her oddly. Shizuka looked down on her luck, sitting down, bottom on the grass, her arms wrapped around her knees, clearly displaying the brink of her insecurity. There was no light in her chocolate colored eyes. If so, it was very faint. Yuugi wasn't as naïve and as foolish as most people made him out to be. He knew very well that something was troubling her—why else would she continue to mope like this? It wasn't normal—or healthy for that matter.

Running a hand through his now stiff hair, (he would to lather it with shampoo when he got home) Yuugi walked over to his best friend's little sister, sat down on the grass beside Shizuka and looked ahead for a moment. This was short lived, for he turned towards her and smiled. Shizuka didn't smile back. He looked at her and asked, concerned, "Shizuka-Chan… What's wrong?"

Shizuka looked away, not answering him—at first. Yuugi stared at her oddly. In a moment or two, Shizuka spoke, her voice little more than a hoarse whisper, "N-Nothing…"

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, a little discouraged that Shizuka had lied to him. He didn't buy this. He reached over, nudged her on the shoulder and grinned casually, "Shizuka—I'm no amateur when it comes to hiding feelings. I used to do it all the time before I met up with Jounouchi and Honda. I know something is troubling you." Shizuka stiffened when she heard this, but still didn't even bother to throw a glance at him. Yuugi sighed and spoke, "Shizuka… I just want to help. Jounouchi wouldn't forgive me if I let you go like this. He wouldn't want you to be sad, you know…"

Shizuka shivered, quite clearly on the verge of tears. When they finally came, she broke down into screaming sobs, Yuugi looking at her with a severely concerned expression. He asked, "Shizuka—what happened…?"

Shizuka cried, tears falling from her eyes, "M-Mai-san… S-S-She and A-A-Anzu—t-they—they s-said…" her words were interrupted with various sniffles and gasps, as she remembered what had happened. Yuugi saw this and instantly felt sympathy and pity for his young, female companion. He reached out, placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke, softly, "Take deep breaths, Shizuka-Chan… Just calm down and tell me what happened…"

Shizuka took a deep breath, not knowing whether or not she should tell him. How he would react when she told him what had happened? Would he think the same way? What if he did? Would he laugh at her? Would he hurt her too? She didn't know what to think—all she knew was that she didn't want to feel any more pain.

She then asked a question, one, which would catch Yuugi off guard.

"Yuugi," she asked. Yuugi turned towards her and asked, "Yes?" Shizuka averted her gaze to open space, and whispered, "How do you see me as a person?"

Yuugi's eyebrows rose when he heard those words. He asked, slightly confused "Wha… What do you mean by that, Shizuka-Chan?"

Shizuka looked away before she buried her head back into her arms that were coiled around her knees. She asked, "Am I stupid Yuugi? (Yuugi stared at her shocked) Am I a wimp?"

Yuugi heard this and his eyes widened. 'Where is she getting this from,' he thought. Massaging her shoulder with his hand, he said soothingly to her. "Of course not, Shizuka-Chan… How could we ever think of you like that?" Shizuka didn't even look at him, not knowing whether or not she could really trust him. Yuugi noticed this, sighed and explained, "Shizuka, you're a very kind person who cares very strongly for the one's she loves—that is a very rare quality that not many people have. How could anyone think so badly of you when you are so special like that?"

When she heard this, she looked over towards Yuugi and her eyes widened. She whispered, "Yuugi-san…"

Yuugi smiled and said, "Now—tell me, what's wrong…"

After Shizuka had calmed down, she slowly and articulately told him about what Mai and Anzu had urged her to do, what she had done and how she ended up here in her current conditioned. Yuugi stared at her, shocked and astounded that she—Jounouchi's sweet little sister— would do something like _that._ After Shizuka had finished her story, Yuugi whistled and commented, "Well, you have certainly had a rough day now haven't you?"

Shizuka nodded, pathetically.

Yuugi then looked off into open space and said, "I… I never would have believed that Anzu would do something like that…"

Shizuka looked away and muttered, curtly, "Well, she did."

Yuugi stared at her for a brief moment, before he looked away. 'Anzu,' he thought, 'How could you do something like that?' In truth, he had always cared for Anzu. She had been with him ever since his childhood days. She was always protecting him from bullies and thugs—mostly because he was always one foot shorter than her and he was a walking target for people among their age. Whenever they hung out together, he always felt insignificant and out of proportion because she was always taller than him. But… he loved her all the same. Yes, he _loved_ her. He always had. However, when he had finally sprung up the courage to try to ask her out—he saw her that exact same day, walking down the street, smiling, holding hands—

—with Otogi.

Shunning those unpleasant thoughts away from his mind, he looked back at Shizuka and smiled. "Well, it isn't so bad. I mean, you entered a contest right? I bet that's cool? What was it? Some sort of drawing for an ultimate grand prize?"

Shizuka heard this and her eyes widened. Shizuka's face paled away. She didn't say anything—instantly remembering the details of the contest. She then realized what she had gotten herself into—and realized that there was now no way out of it. 'Oh God… No! …' she thought silently. She looked away, and said quietly, her petite voice sounding tiny and insignificant, "Yes…"

Yuugi grinned and asked, "Well—what is it?"

Before Shizuka could answer—the theme of Yoko Kannos March for Koala began to play. However, in another, more 'simpler' way to explain it, her cell phone had begun to ring. **(A/N 2) **She reached down and instantly fished it out of her pocket. 'Thank you, Jesus,' she thought to herself.

With that, she flicked her cell-phone open, bringing an end to her and Yuugi's conversation and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

**Kawai—we need to talk. Get over here… (A/N 3)**

Shizuka rolled her eyes, instantly registering whom in which that arrogant, raspy voice belonged to. 'Damn, why him?' she thought. She spoke quietly, trying to sound polite "Hello, Kaiba." There was a snarl on the other side of the phone, before the young corporate executive officer shrieked.

**That's Kaiba-_SAMA_ to _you!_ Now get your ass over here…**

Shizuka whined, arguing against her boss for the first time since her employment, "But it's _Friday!_ I don't have work today…"

Kaiba roared into the phone, **_You do now!_ I believe I stated during your interview that you should be prepared at all times for any sudden changes in your time of employment. In addition, Kawai, are we forgetting who the superior of the two of us is?**

Shizuka opened her mouth to argue, but caught herself just in time. She hung her head in defeat and sighed, "No sir…"

**Good—for a second there, I thought you were even more stupid than I thought you were. **(Shizuka narrowed her eyes and growled) **Anyway, back to business—if you're not at Kaiba Corporation in fifteen minutes, you're fired. Good day. **

With that, a small, swift click was heard—indicating that Kaiba had hung up. Shizuka stared at the phone with disgust, before she clicked it shut and slipped it away inside the pocket of her jacket, frowning as she did so. Sometimes she wondered why in the world she put _up_ with Kaiba. Then she reminded herself that he was right—well, mostly anyway. He was her superior and whether she liked or not, if she wanted to keep her job, she must respect him. Then again—

"You're working for Kaiba, Shizuka?"

Shizuka jumped, instantly remembering that Yuugi was right beside her. She spun around and met a confused stare upon Yuugi's face. She forced a smile on her face, showing all her molars and began, "Well, uh, that is… I— you see, I—"

Yuugi looked away and stopped her in her words. After a moment, he turned back to her, smiled and commented, "Well- you're _diffidently_ not a wimp if your working for him…"

Shizuka's smile shrunk a bit, but then widened again, when she grasped the concept. However, she then felt sick to her stomach. She looked up and asked, "Yuugi-san?"

Yuugi looked up at her. He asked, "Yes?" Shizuka rubbed her toe in the ground in little circles, holding her hands behind her back and whispered, "Don't tell my brother—okay?"

Yuugi stared at her, expressionless, and argued, "Shizuka—Jounouchi should know about this, I mean, he's your—"

Shizuka cringed and shrieked, "If he does—it will be the end of my job! We need the money, Yuugi! If my father's gambling bill gets any larger, than it will—"

Yuugi sighed, understanding Shizuka's situation. He had met their father before, and it was only for about two seconds because the guy had hurled his beer bottle at the door when he first entered. The man was simply not the happiest person in the world. Although Shizuka and Jounouchi had moved out into their own, they still took it upon themselves to pay for their father's down-on-luck life. Coming to a decision, he let out a rather extended sigh. He then looked up, weakly smiled and spoke, "Don't worry, Shizuka-Chan. You're secret's safe with me…"

Shizuka bowed and thanked him, "Thank you, Yuugi. This means so much to me." With that, she began to run off in the direction of Kaiba Corporation, leaving Yuugi alone. As Yuugi watched her run off, he reached down for his remaining grocery bag and began to head off towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop.

* * *

After running through the sidewalks and cutting across several cars and vehicles, Shizuka had finally reached her point of destination. She stood before the massive building of Kaiba Corporation and stared up at it, feeling rather small and insignificant. It wasn't like she had never seen it before. However, in truth, she had only seen it once or twice because she usually tutored Mokuba at Kaiba Manor, which was _way_ on the other-side of town. So, this was a rare experience for her. However, frankly, she had never actually gone _inside_ of it. Sure, she had come here, but that was because she had only dropped Mokuba off at the front doors. She had never seen the inside of it for herself. 

She gulped and began to walk up towards the building. She had no idea why she had been called here. Mokuba usually had soccer practice on this day and he took it very seriously. The boy had never missed a single game. So… Why would Kaiba call her here? What good could she do if Mokuba wasn't here? That was her job, baby-sitting him, right?

Once she was parallel with the entrance of the building, the doors opened up before her like the doors at a supermarket. She hesitantly stepped foot inside the massive company lobby. With that, the entry recording for entering the building went off. **Welcome to Kaiba Corporation; The Number One Company in the Toy and Gaming Business. You are on Ground Floor. We will soon release our new KC Battle Pilots. Check your local gaming store or front desk for more details. Welcome to Kaiba Corporation; the Number One Company in the Toy and Gaming Business—**

Ignoring the playback message, Shizuka looked around inside the lobby. Her eyes first met up with the massive Blue Eyes White Dragon fountain figure stationed in the center of the room. There was one massive dragon, surrounded by three smaller dragons, with water spouting from each of their mouths. Other than the fountain (which totally revealed the obsession of dear Kaiba), other thing's caught Shizuka's eye in the room. Such as the architecture of the room—it was magnificent! The lobby's walls were made entirely of greenish/blue tinted glass, with glass tiles on the floor and a mirror for the ceiling. The whole design was beautiful, but it made Shizuka feel very, _very_ dizzy.

Just when the doors slid closed behind her, she looked up ahead of her and saw someone walking up to her. It was a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties. She was wearing a bright white blazer over a light blue dress. Once standing before her, she bowed before Shizuka, smiled and said with a charmingly sweet voice, "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation. You are Kawai Shizuka, I presume?"

Shizuka's eyes widened. Why? Was this woman looking for her? Did Kaiba send her to retrieve her? Why, why would he do that? However, understanding that her silence may have seemed rude in the presence of this woman, she instantly came back to reality. She bowed her head, responding politely, "Yes—yes I am…"

The woman continued to smile (it seemed to have broadened after Shizuka had spoken to her), turned towards her right and pointed up towards the elevator. "Kaiba-sama is waiting for you in his office, dear."

Shizuka looked up at the ceiling for a moment, (feeling dizzy as she stared at herself through the reflecting mirror) before she looked back towards the woman and opened her mouth to say something—however…

The woman, as if heeding her thoughts, instructed, "Top floor, the first door to your right. He is waiting for you, dear, so it would be best if you moved with alacrity. "

Shizuka smiled, although, what the woman had spoken of was not encouraging in the least. The woman then turned around and left her in the middle of the lobby. Shizuka then averted her gaze away from the woman, and stared intensely at the elevator—staring at it as if it was going to snap out at her. After a while, she started walking towards it, her heart pounding furiously within her chest. As she stopped and stood before it, the sliding doors opened before her and Shizuka stepped inside the small box. Once inside of it, she nearly jumped as the doors closed shut behind her, moments after she entered it. The elevator (like everything else she had seen in the building) was also made of glass. The bottom of it was metal, and the sides of it were glass, giving her a view at the lobby around her. She looked on the left, hoping to see some buttons, but saw none. She looked around the enclosed room, utterly confused.

She thought, 'What in the world?' This was ridiculous! How was she supposed to go up? How could she if there were no buttons to choose from?

Her thoughts were then answered when an electronic voice spoke, nearly scaring Shizuka out of her socks.

**Welcome to Kaiba Corporation. Please state floor.**

Shizuka's let out a small shriek and jumped. Once she had recovered, she stared at the doors, eyes wide, not daring to believe believing it. Did the elevator just talk? She came to realize that the elevator must have been voice activated. How extraordinary! She smirked. 'A little elaborate for a gaming company,' she thought.

**Please State Floor.**

Not wanting to have the device repeat itself again, Shizuka cleared her throat, and spoke with clear words, "Top floor…" There was silence for a brief moment. That was, until—

**Thank you. Proceeding to top floor.**

With that, the elevator lurched upwards, and Shizuka gasped as it did. After recovering, she watched through the glass, astounded as she ascended higher and higher within the tall, enclosed, glass cube. After a moment, Shizuka sighed and leaned against the wall. Shizuka wondered for a moment what she had gotten herself into. What was the reason why Kaiba wanted to see her? What could possibly be so important to him that he would contact her for on a Friday? This was, supposed to be her day off after all.

Eventually, the mechanical device came to a standstill when it reached what Shizuka had guessed was the top floor. When the doors opened up, Shizuka walked out of the machine, and turned around, watching as the doors closed shut before her. She could hear and feel the vibrations of the elevator as it began to descend. Once two of the her main senses calmed, she looked to her right and saw two mahogany wooden doors, both carved with a design featuring two Blue Eyes White Dragons. They both reflected each other perfectly as if one of them was facing a mirror. She reached out and lightly touched the design. She then looked down and saw the silver handle on the side of the door. She stared at it for a moment before she hesitantly reached out and clasped her hand around the metal. It felt cold—like ice. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the door open, cringing as she stepped into the room.

Her eyes met up with Kaiba, who was sitting at his desk, attending to his laptop.

Kaiba was indeed, hacking away at his keyboard, typing with such a speed that it would have surely left any professional hacker who made computers his life _and_ living in the dust of Kaiba's own success. He looked up for a split second, and saw Shizuka standing in front of the doors, who looked quite insecure at the moment, holding herself up delicately. Looking back down at his computer, he smirked and spoke aloud, "Ah yes, the looser dog's sister—why don't you come in and sit down?" He added the last part with phony and counterfeit smoothness. It only increased Shizuka's fear—probably the main reason as to why he said it in the particular way.

Shizuka (ignoring his rude comment regarding that of her older brother—she was slightly used to it by now) nodded dumbly, nearly tore across the office floor and slammed herself into the chair in front of the desk. Kaiba saw this and glared at her. Shizuka's heart was traveling at an excessively fast pace. As Kaiba rose up from his chair, continued to glare at her with those frightening cerulean eyes—she tried very hard to conceal her fear. Immediately after settling herself, Shizuka suddenly felt as if she was the accused—staring up at the judge, awaiting her upcoming fate. However, that was impossible. Kaiba—according to Jounouchi—was like a predator: he could smell fear from a mile away. Moreover, if he had caught wind on these words—it would have only brought sheer pleasure to him.

He stared down at Shizuka and spoke dryly, with absolutely no emotion at all, "Now, Kawai… As I said, we need to talk about a few—erm… things_."_

Shizuka stared at him, nodded, and said with a petite voice that was little more than a whisper, "Yes sir…"

Kaiba smirked, loving the fact that he was thoroughly intimidating Shizuka. Oh, the joys of being higher than others. He sat back down in his chair, and entwined his fingers together, his smirk morphing into a diabolic grin. Shizuka shivered at the site of it. He said quietly, "Kawai… I have been more than grateful to you for helping me out with Mokuba during the weekdays (Shizuka smiled weakly)—however…"

There was an abrupt pause in the middle of his speech. Shizuka's eyes stared at him, uneasily, waiting for what he was going to say next. Kaiba then closed his eyes and spoke, "I need you to do something else for me."

Shizuka, finding her voice, spoke quietly, "Mr. Kaiba, I'm… I'm n-n-not supposed to—"

Kaiba glared at her, obviously mad for her interrupting him. Shizuka noticed this and silenced herself instantly. Kaiba closed his eyes again, leaned back in his chair and muttered, "Yes, Kawai—I am completely aware of Domino High School's restrictions of employment. However, what I am about to propose to you now, is little more than a favor—however, _unlike_ a favor, this time— 'NO' is _not_ _an option!"_

The sudden loudness in Kaibas words caused Shizuka to jump in her seat. Kaiba saw this, smirked and continued, "Anyway, down to business… This Monday—at Tokyo Plaza—there is going to be a gathering for gaming companies and their higher officials. It will be a rather elite gathering, so only the best and most prestigious gaming companies will attend—such as Industrial Illusions, DDM Incorporated, Schraider Company, and of course, (Kaiba paused for a mere moment) Kaiba Corporation."

Shizuka stared at him oddly. She asked, "Do you want me to baby sit Mokuba on that appointed date or something." Kaiba heard this and smirked—loving how naïve and simple Shizuka was. Very much, like her miserable mutt whom in which she called, her _brother_. However, "UNLIKE" her brother, she had many other things. Gullible innocence, aesthetic grace, radiant beauty—and, following only two years after the Battle City tournament, she had come in possession of a supremely accomplished figure.

Shunning these thoughts away, Kaiba interrupted Shizuka and spoke, "No, you will _not _be babysitting Mokuba on that appointed date. He is going to American to visit the Hopkins family. This has been planned for some time—and at first, I did not approve of it." He then snarled, remembering how Rebecca Hopkins had showed up him with her hacking skills during the time when Doma had taken over his company. This still brought shame and bitter remembrance to the mind of Kaiba. **(A/N 4)** "Nevertheless, this now seems to be in my favor…"

Shizuka stared at him, completely confused. Finding her voice again, she asked, quietly, "Well, uh… then, um… Mr. Kaiba?—Why did you call me here?"

Kaiba sighed, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an already opened invitation. He slipped it out from the envelope and flipped open the note before Shizuka's eyes. Shizuka read it instantly, her eyes widening at what she saw.

**Kaiba Seto:**

**You are invited to a special gathering at ****Tokyo****Plaza**** this coming Monday. Awards and funding will be handed out to various gaming companies, and you have been pre-selected along with Industrial Illusions, Schraider Company and DDM Incorporated. Please arrive to accept your award.**

**Plus One.**

She looked up at Kaiba, who had a sly smile on his face. She stared at him, lost for words. His lips then parted as he spoke—

"Would you like to go to Tokyo, with me Shizuka-Chan?"

* * *

As the sun began to set over Domino city— at last— Shizuka found herself walking down the sidewalk, alone, moving every so slowly towards her apartment. It was six o-clock, so all the children had left their toys and tricycles outside and had gone indoors, probably called in by their parents for dinner. In fact, as she passed by several condos and apartments, Shizuka could smell different (good) scents and smells coming from each one. It was somewhat pleasant, but… Shizuka sighed. It certainly was lonely though. 

During her trek home, thoughts continued to plague her mind. Such as what happened during the day, Yuugi's words, the contest (she shuddered in remembrance of that)—but the one in which she could not stop thinking about was the one involving that of Kaiba's invitation. She couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba would ask herto do this? Why would he ask any woman to do this? This was so unlike him! She didn't know what had driven him to do this. Well, at first she didn't, but then at last, realized, for the answer was quite obvious.

Publicity. That's all it ever was. Publicity—yeah, that had to have been it. Kaiba was using her to get more attention. Such things were common around cult celebrities—and Kaiba had quite the handful of female fans whom in which would have killed her to take her place. After all, if anyone rich or well-known happened to have been walking down the street with a girl following him closely—flash bulbs coming from cameras would go off in all directions, blinding the two of them in light. It was common knowledge—Shizuka saw it on television and at the movies all the time.

However, Shizuka still couldn't understand why Kaiba chose _her._ Out of all people. Seriously, what made her so special? Surely any employee who worked at Kaiba Corporation was good enough. She was positive that there had to have been a woman there with such beauty that would have and would have most certainly have been able to override hers! After all, she, in particular, wasn't anything in which you would call, _unique_. She was just your average high school girl with normal grades and a handful of friends, right. If she was anything, she was most certainly the outcast, right? The only boys who had ever doted upon her were her brother, Honda and Otogi. But why? Why would Kaiba pick her? He had never even looked at her during the Battle City Competition's finals. Sure, there was that one time, when she was begging him for Bakura's life—but that was really the only time Kaiba had ever looked at her directly in the eye before her term of employment.

At least to her knowledge.

Looking down at the ground, she thought. 'This just doesn't add up…'

As she continued to walk down the street, that particular question continued to plague her, every step of the way. Eventually, she reached a stairway, which was connected to a standard-looking white apartment building—_her_ apartment building. The place wasn't nearly as bad as her last apartment—and her father made it a hundred times worse than it actually was. For starters, there was some gardening deco, which brought cheer to the kind of dull looking apartment, which her old apartment building lacked completely. Such merriment included bushes which circulated around the edges of the white building, with tiny pink flowers blooming from the very tips of the branches. There was a cherry tree implanted just off the corner on the side walk surrounding the apartment (the building was directly off the corner of a fork in the road), with beautiful pink plumage, blossoming here and there, looking like a tree with tufts of cotton candy hanging from the branches. However, the apartment itself wasn't what you would call, beautiful, or, glamorous—but rather 'plain' and simple. It other words, nothing special.

Shizuka reached for the railing and began to slowly walk up the stairs. After a minute (she was on the third floor) She reached the door of her apartment and bent over, searching under the doormat for the key. She stood back up, reached out, key in hand and unlocked the door, opening it up before her. The first thing that came to her attention, was that her brother's shoes were gone and his slippers were next to the front door. His coat was also missing. That meant that Jounouchi was out. Suspicions were confirmed when Shizuka noticed a slip of paper hanging form the jacket hangers. She reached out for it, and brought it up her to her eyes. She read…

**Shizuka—**

**I am going over to Yuugi's place to spend the night. Be back tomorrow morning at Ten. Don't let anyone in. I left a few of the left-over hotdogs for you from Honda's barbecue. **

**Love you, Sis! **

**-Your Big Brother**

**PS: If Dad comes—don't let him come in, either.**

Shizuka smiled at the "Love You Sis" from Jounouchi. However, after she committed the rather small note to memory, she crumpled the small piece of paper up and tossed it into the nearby waste-basket and proceeded to the kitchen.

Opening up the fridge, she stared at the contents inside of it. It was nearly empty—Jounouchi had always made sure of that—but now, it was as vacant as ever. The only things inside of it included some half filled diet coke cans, some condiments and a carton of milk (one in which she was pretty sure Jounouchi had drunk from directly—a definite no-no). There was also some tupperware, containing meals from the past week. Reaching out for a plastic, yellow bowel (one which she was sure contained the hotdogs) she opened it up and stared at the remaining food inside of it. There was one regular hotdog, and one half-eaten one. Most likely the handy-work of Jounouchi, too. She smirked as she remembered the phrase _a few_ hotdogs, and guessed that this is what her brother meant by it. Reaching out for the un-touched one, she dumped the other one (the half eaten one) into the wastebasket next to the side of the sink and went back to fridge in search of condiments (ketchup, mustard, relish, ect). Perhaps if she was still hungry later—she could order a pizza, Chinese takeout or something like that.

After eating her fill (that was more filling than she thought), she left the kitchen and walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Once again, she was thoroughly puzzled as to why Kaiba picked her, but shunned those thoughts away from her mind as she started to remove her apparel.

Turning on the hot water, she smiled as the warm droplets made contact with her skin, giving her a relaxing and soothing pleasure that no other force of nature could bestow upon her. Not even the worst thoughts in the world could come to her while taking her shower. It felt too damn good! So naturally, the enigma as to why Kaiba chose her never resurfaced in her mind. She spent a long time in the shower, almost wishing that it could never end.

Soon, after lavishing herself with shampoo, conditioner, various lotions and body-wash, and rinsing herself shortly afterwards, Shizuka turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. Reaching out for and wrapping the towel around her tiny form and tiny waste, Shizuka walked out the bathroom, trailing a little bit of water as she walked through the hallway.

Stepping into her room, she flipped the light and closed the door behind her. Her room was the smallest room in the apartment. However, unlike the other rooms in the apartment, it was nicely kept and it always gave her a warm feeling when she was inside. She hastily changed into her fuzzy pink and purple pajamas, sighing as she pulled the shirt over her head, putting it on. Once her pants were on, she looked over at her cat clock (its tail swishing and its eyes darting from side to side every time the clocked ticked) on the other side of her room, and noticed that the time read seven before eleven.

Shizuka saw this, and conveniently yawned, bringing her hand up to her face, attempting to cover it up. She then crawled into her warm bed, reached over and switched the lamp off , which sat on her night stand. She then pulled the covers over her head and thought about what had happened during her day.

Other than the strange riddle revolving around Kaiba's invitation, the unpleasant details of the contest re-entered her mind. She closed her eyes and cringed. What if she won? She knew how much her friends hated Pegasus—although, she in truth, had never met the man herself, but—and wondered what they'd say and do to her if she was announced the victor of that contest. Otogi might give her the benefit of the doubt, but Yuugi, Honda, her brother, and Kaiba—what would they think of her?

She then snorted, wondering how in the world Kaiba had come into the picture. Yeah right, he wouldn't care—there was no way in hell that he would—but her brother…? However, during that slow and lonely night, some comforting her thoughts did enter her mind, comforting enough to have her finally grip the coma-like pleasures of a deep sleep.

She wouldn't win the contest. The chances were too low. The commercial said it was international, right? Everyone all over the world would enter—one of them was bound the win instead of her. Yeah, the chances were way to small. Her own chances were indeed, one in a million.

One in a million…

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1** – Despite popular opinion in this chapter—this story will _not_ contain YuugiShizuka. Yuugi is just treating _her_ nicely because she is younger and she is his best friend's sister while as Shizuka is treating _him_ with respect because he saved Mai and he is her brother's best friend and yada, yada, yada. Anyway, you people get the jist of it, right? Good! (insert anime happy face) Glad we covered up on that…

**Author Note 2 **– The Theme plaid by the Space Warriors in _Cowboy Bebop_ Session IV, Gate-Way Shuffle, after they blast the restaurant to bits. That was really the only tune (that I know) in which I could see Shizuka having on her cell phone. I mean it's cute, it's naïve, (it is somewhat dumb, but) and— Oh! By the way, I think we're clear that I don't own _Cowboy Bebop_, either… Right? _Right!_

**Author Note 3 –** **Bold** is anything electronic or interactive. Such examples include, phone, television, diary entries, radio, video games, newspaper, ect. Any-who, they will be marked in **bold** whenever displayed. Just for your information.

**Author Note 4 – **Sorry, I tried, but I have another spoiler for you. (insert anime happy face, slash sweat mark pun) Yes, it's true. In time, Doma will completely take over Kaiba Corporation. (I assume you have all seen the episode with Kaiba talking to Amelda/Pegasus in the series—or his damn dub name, Alistair (shudders)—right?) So, Yuugi and Kaiba venture into the American Kaiba Corporation building but they have a problem with the security system. Kaiba tries to hack himself—but as some of you may have guessed, Rebecca beat him to it on the outside. LOL! (Laughs out loud) Ahem, poor Kaiba.

* * *

**Random Note: **Any-who, please review, I would really like it if you did (does the Puss'n Boots eyes form _Shrek__ 2_) (Don't own it by the way) Oh! And for a minor note—this is going to be a mixture of the manga and anime— (sweat mark) if at all possible. Anyway, I'll update Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt on Saturday or Sunday—I don't know, sometime on the _actual_ week-end! Ja! 


	3. Chapter Three: Deceit Without Bounds

**Author Note: **Anyway, I have noticed that this story hasn't had any comic-relief in it or humor for that matter—so I added something that I thought was rather funny. (insert happy face/sweat mark). Anyway, news on this story. I'm sorry for the delay—but I am finally contributing to it so I hope that this update pleases you guys! And after this, I got to work on and finish Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt. Enjoy the story…By the way, I just saw the end of an American Doma episode—and I am really, really pissed. You know, in Pokemon, how they have those (brings her hands up above her shoulders and curls her fingers) "Poke-songs" at the end. Now they have something relatively similar for Yu-Gi-Oh! GOD-DAMN FOUR KIDS ENTERTAINMENT! GARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! (punches the wall, so hard that the plaster crumbles) (breathes in and out deeply, until) Okay. I'm calm.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own didley squat. However, I now own Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Chess, Yu-Gi-Oh Power of Dragons Structure Deck containing the awesome, kick-ass card "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon" (SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!) and (in time) six issues of V-Jump (have two so far—TENMA! W007!) —sigh… I just love Christmas. In addition—I finally got myself a FREAKING CELL PHONE! FINALLY! AFTER ALL THOSE TIMES I DESPERATELY NEEDED ONE AT CITY COLLEGE, I GOT ONE! VENGEANCE IS _MINE!_ (insert diabolical laughter here) Sorry, I'm rambling. I'll stop...

* * *

**Plot:** _Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Parings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

-_Imperfect __Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Three-  
**Deceit Without Bounds

* * *

The next morning, Shizuka awoke and instantly went into the bathroom to shower. After experiencing the pleasures of the warm, soothing water—once again, at full throttle—she eventually stepped out, wrapped the towel underneath her shoulders, proceeded back to her room and began to get dressed. Opening up her cabinet drawers, she pulled out the forms of a apparel for a cute outfit she had in mind. After dressing, she looked into the mirror on the side of her bedroom. She was staring back at a young auburn haired girl with a small light pearl colored sweater on top of a sky blue tank top accompanied with blue jean shorts with a cute flower belt fastening it. She brought her hands out to the side and turned around slowly, smiling slightly. She wasn't the type to be vain, but she didn't want to look like a total fool when she stepped outside. She then reached for a hairbrush and began brushing her long fire-red locks. She watched as the fire-like strands were pulled up with the force of her tool, and then observed them as they fell back down behind her back. After several strokes from the hygiene associated tool, she set it down, got up and began walking over towards the kitchen. The minute she stepped inside, her eyes detected motion or, some kind of movement. She looked to her right and noticed that the source was a light. A small red light that was blinking on and off next to the phone on the message machine. Her eyebrows rose for a split moment, before she walked over to it and looked at the digit displayed on the box: 

**3**

'I wonder how I missed them,' she thought, oddly. That was unusual. After thinking it through carefully for a moment, she then remembered that she didn't check the message machine yesterday. She was too distressed and exhausted to do so. After all, it had been a long time since she had so many things on her mind. She reached out and pressed the play button and the phone machine spoke. **You have received three new messages. Message One. Friday four-o-one PM. **Following the sound of a beep, Anzu's voice sounded. **Hi Shizuka.**** Look, I am very sorry for siding with Mai like that. You are not a wimp, I should have never have said anything like that. I'm sorry. Call me back as soon as you get this message. I'm really, really sorry…** **Well, anyway, um… Bye?**

Shizuka bit her lip, wondering if she could believe her. 'I just don't know, Anzu…' she thought sadly. After all, with something like that, how could anyone forgive another person for such rude and base behavior.

**Message Two.**** Friday seven-forty-three PM.** **The following in an automated voice messaging system.**** Good evening. This is Industrial Illusions—we have received your entry form via the internet and we are glad you have entered the contest. Please watch Channel two at six o-clock PM next week to find out whether or not you have won. On behalf of Pegasus J. Crawford and all members of Industrial Illusions, thank you for deciding to participate. We wish you luck.** When Shizuka heard that, her cheeks paled and her throat dried. Industrial Illusions? Contest? Shit… She forgot all about it. On top of being called a wimp and everything, she still had to hide the fact that she decided to participate in the game of a man whom all (with a few exceptions) of her friends hated and loathed. She couldn't let them find out—ever! Inside, she thought, 'That was fast… Too fast…' She then narrowed her eyes and thought, 'I better delete that one before Onii-chan gets home…' She was about to hit the delete button on the phone pad, when the message machine sounded again.

**Message Three.**** Saturday. four-o-clock AM** Shizuka's eyes widened. No wonder she didn't answer that one! who would call at four o-clock sharp in the morning? Her question was answered when Yuugi's voice spoke through the device. **Hi, Shizuka-Chan this is Yuugi. Sorry to call you at this time at night, but… Uh… Well, you see… Jounouchi-kun kind of had an accident last night—Well, what happened was, he tripped on the third to last stair in my apartment and he landed on top of his arm. He can't seem to move it now with much alacrity. Could you possibly come down at here as soon as you get this message—that would just be great, yeah… Anyway, um… See yah soon! **Then there was a click, showing that Yuugi had hung up. **End of messages.** Her eyes rolled, slightly annoyed. 'Onii-chan,' she thought, bitterly. He staid up past four o-clock in the morning! True, she had stayed up late at sleepovers too, but this was ridiculous! Furthermore, what had her brother done to himself this time? After all, this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. That was her brother for you. Always forgetting his surroundings, performing stupid stunts whenever he got the chance in the most dangerous and inconvenient places. As much as she loved him, there were still times when she just couldn't _stand_ him! Dang, she hoped he didn't dislocate his arm again. She was hoping to use her money from Kaiba corp. to throw a party for him—she didn't want to waste it on medical bills. Wait a minute? What was she thinking! Her brother was hurt! She had to help him! Putting aside everything else in her mind, she reached upwards and grabbed the house key (which was hanging on top of a rack just over the phone) and began to make her way over towards the door. She bent down bellow and slipped on her light pink sneakers, tying the white shoe laces together into two perfect bows. She then stood up again, reached for the door-knob and opened up the door of her house.

The second the door opened, her honey caramel colored eyes met up with bright azure blue ones. This was most unexpected. There, standing before her, was Mazaki Anzu, whose fist was out before her, as if it had been preparing to knock before Shizuka had opened up the door. Shizuka blinked for a moment, not sure if what she was seeing was really there. Anzu responded by doing the same. For a moment, neither of them spoke. For both of them were totally unprepared for a meeting of this nature. However, all things come to a end as Shizuka broke the silence. Shizuka's eyes widened as she asked with little more than a whisper, "Anzu-san?" Anzu gulped and hesitantly nodded once. Shizuka blinked, then looked around a bit before asking, "What are you doing here? Where's Mai?"

When Anzu heard these words, her face changed, looking rather nauseous. Why? For there was no lie behind Anzu's phone message. She felt terrible for what she had done yesterday. Anzu had never experienced self-loath before—she always thought that self-esteem was the way to get through in life—but she was down-right ashamed of herself for her actions. Not doubt about that. She then looked away and muttered, "She's at her part-time job. I don't think I want to see her again for a while anyway."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes, looked away and hissed, "Good, I'd be god damned if I wanted to talk to both of you at once…"

Anzu cringed, feeling the burn of Shizuka's words, and explained, drastically, "Look! I'm sorry, okay! I don't know what the heck came over me! I'm not normally like that, Shizuka-Chan! You know that!" Shizuka, ignoring her, turned around to close to the door, and locked it with her key. She then made a go to brush past Anzu, who grabbed her by her shoulder and forced her to face her. Anzu demanded, "Am I normally like this—tell me!" Shizuka looked away from her, not wanting to make eye-contact. Anzu pleaded, "Shizuka-Chan!"

Shizuka turned towards her and narrowed her eyes. Anzu's eyes widened. Shizuka asked, straightforwardly, "Then why did you do it?" Anzu paused and stared at Shizuka. She asked, "What?"

Shizuka stood there for a moment, her lip trembling and her limbs shaking. It was as if she was dreading something.

It still hurt—hurt to remember the course of events that had only happened the previous day. It hurt to think about them and it hurt Shizuka badly to tell her friend what she was about to say. Still, it had to be done. She had to have Anzu understand. In time, Shizuka narrowed her eyes even more and bared her teeth, staring at Anzu with such ferocity that Anzu felt her heart-pace increase. Shizuka began to shake even worse than before, looking quite on the way of a nervous break-down of some sort. In time, Shizuka's lips parted and her voice cracked as she spoke, "Listen to me Anzu, and listen well. Do you have any idea what it is like to be blind in the world for most of your natural life?"

Anzu stared at her oddly, not quite grasping the situation.

"To not see, experience or witness anything that comes your way? To be totally helpless in a world of darkness? Do you?" Tears began to form in Shizuka's eyes. "I'll tell you what it's like! It's terrifying! You are all alone—alone in a dark, vast, forever world of nothingness, where no one and I mean no one can help you. A situation where you are all alone—by yourself, for no one knows how you feel. How can they? You can't even see them… You don't know them. You don't know whom you can trust, you don't know what will become of it, and what's worse is you don't know what it could lead to… You are totally on your own." Shizuka's gaze softened a bit, obviously remembering a happy moment. She continued, "When Onii-chan fixed my eyes, I met all of you guys and I was so happy! I knew that the second that I met you guys that I could trust you—all of you! Every last one of you had the potential to become the greatest friends I could ever have!" Shizuka smiled slightly, but then it faltered, returning to that insecure hopeless expression. "How would you feel, Anzu? How would you feel when the only people you had ever loved and trusted betrayed you and hurt you?" She then screamed into Anzu's face, _"How would you feel?"_

Shizuka's tears finally broke from her Carmel colored eyes, pouring down her face like small streams of salty water, more and more following the first. Her friend's cerulean ones, who was feeling both sorry for herself and for the girl before her had also begun to leak, although, nowhere near as much as Shizuka.

Shizuka stood there, shivering slightly, looking like one who has lost all sense of honor and hope and was throwing herself into a pit of despair and insecurity. Anzu awaited her answer, rather nervously, constantly shifting her weight, looking rather uncomfortable. In truth, Anzu wanted to help her, but she knew that Shizuka was very unstable at the moment and did not speak. In time, Shizuka calmed down, turned away from Anzu, not wanting to look her in the eye and said quietly, "I know what you are wanting Anzu—you want me to accept your apology, and I just can't give that to you…" Anzu opened her mouth and reached out for Shizuka, but pulled back her hand, realizing what she had attempted to do was both selfish and inconvenient.

"As of yet…" Anzu looked up at Shizuka, some hope returning to her. Shizuka continued, "I'll think about it… and decide if I want you to be my friend again…"

Anzu heard this, and nodded once, understanding what she had done to Shizuka. Now she didn't just feel terrible. She felt like shit. She then looked away and responded, quietly, "I understand…Shizuka-Chan" She then looked back towards her and smiled weakly, "Anyway, uh… I'm going over to Yuugi's house, do you want to—"

When Shizuka heard this, she remembered exactly why she had opened the door in the first place. She gasped and cried out, "Onii-chan!" She then brushed past Anzu and began to make her way towards Yuugi's house. Anzu stared at her peculiarly before she called out, "Shizuka—what in the world!" She then tailed off after Shizuka, running over to find out what the deal was with Shizuka…

* * *

"God damnit—it hurts…" 

"Oh, quit your whining before I give you something to wine about, you imbecile…"

"Shut up, Honda!"

"MAKE ME!"

Yuugi brought his hands out before him, waving them frantically and pleaded to his friends, "Guys… Please, calm down—this is nothing to get excited about…" Jounouchi looked towards Yuugi, and suddenly groaned as the muscles in his arms tensed up, which caused small amounts of pain to charge through his nervous system. It appeared that whatever happened to Jounouchi, was something to worry about.

Jounouchi's wrist had been wrapped up in a cloth, with ice inside of it, bound together with a seemingly sturdy rubber band; it the best that Sugoroku Motou could do for him. Speaking of which, right next to the group of boys (which consisted of Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, Otogi and Jounouchi—who were harmoniously watching television together) was Yuugi's grandfather, who looked rather pale at the moment. He had a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his hand and a glass of milk in the other. He smiled as he walked up to Jounouchi and asked, "How are you feeling, Jounouchi-kun? You want me to get you some more ice for your arm?"

Jounouchi looked back at Sugoroku (slightly excited) before his gaze met up with the plate in his hand. He groaned in disappointment, asking, "Awl… You don't have Oreos?"

Sugoroku's eyes widened slightly, and then darted from side to side. Clearing his throat, he set the cookies down on the table beside the sofa, and moved away. He didn't look so hot. He looked rather nervous, and almost sickly in a way. He looked at the ground and murmured, "Oh… Uh… No… we don't I'm afraid…" Sweat was pouring down his temples, obviously showing that the elderly old man was fearing something from the young blonde. Suddenly, he perked up as he exclaimed (getting everyone's attention in the room) "—but I can _get_ you some!" He added the last part with energized excitement. He then reached for his coat and started to back away. Continuing to wear that happy expression on his face, he chuckled nervously, "I'll go to the store, right now and um—now… ah-heh-heh-heh… … … _be good kids!"_ With that, he took off sprinting down the stairs, Yuugi and his friends listened as he made his way down them. After a few more seconds, they heard the sound of a door swinging open, the sound of dashing, and then nothing else. By the sound of it, Sugoroku Motou didn't even bother to close the door on his way out.

Yuugi made his way over to the window and watched as his grandfather took to running away, watching him until the old man was out of view. With that, he slowly turned around to look at his friends. Ryou simply looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Otogi responded by reaching up with one of his hands and took to playing with one of his side burns, twisting it, while Honda looked back at the foot of the stairs, clicked his tongue once and commented slowly, "Ohhhhhh-kaaaaaaaaay…"

Then, as the end of this rather unorthodox event settled, Jounouchi took to rubbing his hands together and grinned as he said with delight, "Alright! Oreos!" Yuugi rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just couldn't believe the stupidity of his friend. Jounouchi, being the slow-learning idiot that he was, was too stupid to realize the reason as to _why_ Sugoroku Motou was being so courteous (no other host wouldn't have even bothered, let alone run off to fetch one bag of cookies from a distance of ten blocks away—obviously)—but Yuugi knew _exactly_ what was influencing his grandfather like this. Since Jounouchi had hurt himself in their house, on _their_ property, his grandfather could be facing a lawsuit. Not that Jounouchi would do something like that (Yuugi had his doubts, yes, but still—Jounouchi wasn't that kind of guy, right?) but Sugoroku Motou didn't know Jounouchi as well as Yuugi, and well… to put it simply—he just didn't want to get sued. Simple as that.

Apparently, Honda, who had caught wind of the concept as well, walked over to Jounouchi and slugged him in the back of his shoulder-blade. Jounouchi looked up (his arm now throbbing with great pain) and hissed at Honda, "What's the big idea, you jack-ass! I'm hurt!"

Honda growled at Jounouchi, looking both humiliated and outraged (a dangerous combination), "You're such an idiot, Jounouchi! Do you realize how much strain you are putting on Yuugi's grandfather!"

Jounouchi blinked for a moment. "I wha?"

Honda growled, his hands clenched tightly into fists, a muscle in his forehead twitching, "You're so stupid sometimes, that it's practically remarkable! Do you have any idea how low your level of intelligence is! It's unbelievably low—that's what!"

Jounouchi growled and roared at Honda, _"I am not an idiot!" _

Honda retaliated, _"You are too!"_

Yuugi pleaded once more, (this was not how he wanted his party to go) "Guys—please!"

Jounouchi (ignoring him) pointed over towards Ryou Bakura and Otogi Ryuuji and asked, "You guys will vouch for me, right?"!

Ryou and Otogi heard this and their jaws dropped. Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds, before Jounouchi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Well?"

Ryou suddenly stood up off the sofa, grasped his wrists together and said in an innocent expression, "Oh! I _just_ remembered! I was suppose to call my mother around this time! Be right back!" With that, he began to walk, rather quickly, out of the room, away from the little conversation concocted by Jounouchi and Honda. No one could tell or would ever figure out if he was actually going to use the phone or not. However, with Ryou gone it was just Otogi and Yuugi. Jounouchi looked at Otogi and asked, "How about you?" Otogi (mentally cursing Ryou) instantly got up too and put on a cheesy smile and rubbed his back from behind. He chuckled, nervously and added, "Oh! It looks like we are out of cookies! I'll go over to the kitchen and get some more!"

Yuugi pointed out, "But Ojii-chan just brought us some…"

Otogi, (ignoring him as well) sprinted out of the room, anyway. Yuugi saw this and sweat-dropped. Apparently, Otogi and Ryou were doing whatever it took to avoid the conversation—and it seemed that after the recent events—they had good reasons to exercise and to support their cause.

Yuugi sighed, and began moving over towards the stairs, slowly descending down them. Jounouchi looked in his direction and shook his other fist, "Hey! Get back here!" Yuugi ignored him and continued down them. After reaching the bottom, he walked through the shop, its shelves stacked with all of the latest games, toys, models and electrical devices. He sighed. This party was going to the dogs. It would take a miracle to save it now. He made his way over towards the front door, hoping to close it and get back to his friends (hopefully Otogi and Ryou would have returned by then). As he reached for the door knob, his eyes caught site of two familiar looking people, who were hastily moving down the street. His eyes widened for a moment, realizing who they were, and then a smile spread its way upon his lips as he called out, happily, "Shizuka! Anzu! "

As she continued to run, Anzu smiled brightly, waved back and called out, "Yuugi—"

Shizuka, however, brushed past Anzu and stopped right before Yuugi. Yuugi was surprised with this action. He watched as Shizuka bent over, and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, just as Anzu stopped in her movement as well. After a moment of relief, Shizuka looked up and asked, "Is Onii-chan alright?"

Yuugi looked back up the stairs and answered, "He seems fine, he insists that his arm is hurting him, but I don't think there is anything seriously wrong with it…" He then brought his hand out before him and smiled, "Won't you two come in?"

Shizuka smiled and graciously stepped inside and Anzu made a go to follow her. However, Yuugi (instead of waiting for his childhood friend to go in before him—like any normal friend would have done) turned his back towards Anzu and walked in before her, not even looking at her. Anzu paused, confused with why Yuugi had done that. After her sense of duty came back to her, Anzu finally allowed herself back inside, and Yuugi circled behind her and closed the door. He then walked away from Anzu, his head sagging a bit, obviously not having the heart to even _look_ at her. Anzu stared at him and felt hurt. Why was Yuugi doing this to her? Was there something wrong with him? Or was it her? Did he hate her? What had she done?

However, in reality, it was just the opposite of what she thought. Yuugi did not hate her.

Yuugi bit is lip, trying to hide back any tears. He just couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand it at all. He loved her so much—more than anything in the world. And he couldn't have her. For she belonged to Otogi now. Otogi Ryuuji, was indeed, the one who had earned her trust and had won her soul. He couldn't argue with that. Still, he never felt so pathetic before. After winning against the Namonaki Pharaoh in Egypt—proving he was the strongest and that his heart was purer than anything on the face of the Earth—he wasn't strong enough to win the heart of Anzu—and it hurt him more than any loss he had ever experienced.

But what really killed him was the fact that… Anzu would never know. She would never know his true feelings for her. The passion that he felt and had for her. She would never know. For now he could never give them to her. Ever.

Meanwhile, Shizuka had already gone up to the stairs and made her way over to the living room. Jounouchi and Honda had instantly looked up and their eyes met up with Shizuka. Honda smiled smugly and leaned back in the sofa (trying to look cool and casual) while Jounouchi smiled and spoke happily, "Shizuka. You're—" He suddenly groaned in pain, for he had tried to wave his (injured) arm in her direction—very stupid.

Shizuka rushed to his aid and kneeled herself down on the floor next to his side of the couch. She asked, "Onii-chan, are you okay?" She took his arm in her hands, Jounouchi grimacing. Shizuka asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Yuugi and Honda simply shrugged, not quite knowing themselves. Jounouchi leaned back and moaned, "It's broken! It has to be! My arm hasn't hurt like this for decades!" Anzu rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's a sprain…"

Everyone looked directly at her. Anzu narrowed her eyes and said, matter-of-factly, "It isn't swollen—so it's not broken, and Jounouchi can't seem to flex anything—meaning that he has sprained most likely his tendon." Honda looked up at Anzu and asked, "How do you know this?"

Anzu sighed and muttered, "At least one person in my health class was paying attention in our first-aid unit."

Jounouchi looked back down at his arm and then looked back up at Anzu, before he leaned back and complained, "Nah! That's not it… It's "so" broken Anzu! It's no strain—"

Yuugi corrected him, "Sprain…"

"Yeah whatever!" He leaned back and sighed, "I'll have to get a cast and everything!" Honda sighed and Anzu rolled her eyes. Looking away, she muttered, "Yes well… Seeing that you are out of commission—" She then looked back over at the television, just as a familiar commercial began to play again. Jounouchi looked up and muttered, "Not that lame commercial again…" Indeed, the drawing commercial for Industrial Illusions was back on the television set again. Shizuka saw this and her face paled. Luckily for her, no one but Anzu noticed it. Anzu, who had fully remembered what had happened the other day, realized exactly what was going through Shizuka's mind. She thought, feeling her own color pale away, 'Oh no… If I had never done what I have done—Shizuka wouldn't have—"

"That contest isn't so bad…"

Everyone looked behind their shoulders and saw Ryou there, leaning against the corner of the wall. Honda and Jounouchi looked up at him and asked at the same time, "Say What?"

Ryou shrugged and answered innocently, "If you participate you get a free duel monster card with entry. I entered three times."

Otogi, who had returned (not with cookies) looked up at him and asked, "How can that be—they only allow one entry for person…"

Ryou simply smirked, not answering. Everyone in the room stared at him oddly. Ryou saw this and sweat dropped. He asked, "Uh… Why are you guys looking at me like that?" No one said anything.

Ever since his evil counterpart had been defeated by Yuugi, he had been free. Free to express himself in any way that he wished. Furthermore, he allowed himself to become more comfortable with his surroundings. Although, it apparently wasn't enough that the other Bakura had disintegrated in thin air. His friends still thought he was alive. Ryou had gotten sick and tired of being confused with his other self. For whenever he smirked or acted arrogantly, he would received comments like, "Are you really Ryou?" (from Yuugi, two years ago) "What have you done to our friend?" (from Anzu, a year and half ago) "You're suppose to be dead, why the hell are you back here?" (Jounouchi, last night).

Anzu stared at Ryou, with that now classic shocked expression, gasped and pointed, "You entered too! What's wrong with you!"

Ryou smiled and answered, "Yeah—and I got Armored Dragon Level Seven! Can you believe my luck!"

Anzu and Shizuka's jaws dropped, not believing that Ryou had done it as well. Otogi smiled and spoke, "See, it's no big deal guys! I entered, Ryou entered, Mai entered and—" He suddenly looked at Anzu who had been waving her hands, trying to get his attention. Once she had it, she took to dragging her finger under her neck, signaling him not to continue. He then looked over at Shizuka, who was focusing on the ground, shivering a bit. Otogi then realized that despite what had happened, that not everyone who entered the contest was happy about it. He thought pathetically, 'Shizuka…' Jounouchi (still waiting for Otogi to continue) asked, "Who, Otogi?"

Otogi looked both ways for a moment, before he cleared his throat and answered, "Sorry—I was thinking of something else. The point is, is that this is supposed to be fun!" He smiled and said, "You should enter, guys, you would enjoy it!" Jounouchi simply leaned back down on his seat on the couch, muttered out of the corners of his mouth, "Hell No."

Otogi, ignoring him, turned back to look at Ryou and asked, "So… Ryou—how were you able to enter three different times?"

Anzu grasped Otogi's shoulder and leaned closer towards Ryou, asking, furiously, "Why would you _want_ to win? You know Pegasus would tan your hide if you ever made contact with him again!"

Jounouchi looked up and asked, "Why would he do that?"

As Anzu continued, Yuugi looked away. He knew why. He remembered two years ago, on that one raining night, when the other Bakura had handed him the Sen-Nen Eye, falsely pledging him his undying loyalty. **(A/N 1)** The fact that he had the Sen-Nen Eye had shocked Yuugi. However, since it was in his possession, it meant only one thing. He had acquired it from Pegasus in some way—and knowing the antics of the vengeful spirit of Zorc—it wasn't an honest or decent way of taking it.

Ryou closed his eyes, smirked and made his way back towards the center of the living room. After settling himself down into one of the armchairs, he stretched his arms and explained, "Don't worry, I won't win! I've set it up so I won't go all the way…"

"But if you do win!" Anzu continued, "You'll be trapped! The media is all over this contest—you can't escape!"

Ryou looked at Anzu, winked and explained, "Not if I live at sixteen fifty Broadway, New York and my names are Dan Stuart, Eric Lewis and Ted Green." **(A/N 2)**

Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other, and Yuugi's eyes widened. For a moment, there was silence. After which, Honda looked at Ryou and grinned, "Brilliant! I never would have thought of that…"

Jounouchi sunk down into the couch and murmured, "Damn—I should have done that…I want an Armored Dragon Level Seven…" Shizuka heard this and looked away. Now that she thought about it, it seemed it would have been ideal for her. Dang… 'Why' had she given her real name and address? Why hadn't she done what Ryou had done. It would have seen practical, crafty, clever and the _wise!_ Why hadn't she done that too? She then looked down at the ground, and trying not to blame herself, thought, 'I was angry at the time—I was blinded by rage—I didn't know—"

Anzu suddenly looked up and turned to Ryou, who looked at her, confused. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait a minute! Isn't sixteen fifty Broadway—"

* * *

Underneath the massive wooden one hundred capacity stage, a man was oiling the hinges next to the trap doors of the Broadway theater. Suddenly, there was a knock from above. A muffled feminine voice from above called out, "Yo, Jack!" The man (or Jack) paused for a moment, and groaned, using the freedom of his other arm to open the flap above his head. His eyes met up with a blonde woman with rose red lipstick, wearing a black leather jacket and polyester skirt. She was holding a clipboard and a pen in her hands and was crouching down next to the hole. She was also chewing gum. 

Jack, not looking at her, muttered, "Wha-da-yah want, Betsy?"

The woman (or Betsy) spoke in her New York accent, "We just got three identical messages from Industrial Illusions saying that someone here has entered some kind of a contest… Do you know who these guys are?" She continued to chew the gum in her mouth, awaiting the answer from her co-worker.

Jack (not very happy), placed his oil rag down, rolled his eyes and turned towards the secretary. He narrowed his eyes and growled in a wise-guy voice, "Look babe—I got five hours before Les Miserables starts I would appreciate if you eased up off my back about something so stupid and explained it to someone who _cares!"_ With that, he turned back towards the hinges and continued to wipe them, not caring about the concerns of his boss's secretary.

Betsy wrinkled her nose in disgust and her hands tightened on the clipboard. She hissed at him and growled, "You asshole—Fine! I guess I'll just delete them then…" With that, she dropped the clipboard into the hole. It landed directly on top of the man, who cringed as the edge of the wood hit his shoulder dead on, and took to moaning in pain. The woman smirked, stood up, and then proceeded back to her office, holding her nose up proudly in the air. Before she left though, she took the gum out of her mouth and pinned it next to the curtains. **(A/N 3)**

* * *

After spending the day at Yuugi's house (and then spending the afternoon in the Domino Walk-In Clinic) Jounouchi and Shizuka were heading on home. Jounouchi's arm now in a proper sling (blue and white in color), which was holding his arm up just above his breast. The wait at the Walk-In Clinic was very long and Jounouchi had even tried to run off, insisting that he was fine. After Shizuka had brought him back (by bribery—food to be completely accurate) Jounouchi's arm was put through x-rays, examination and several other tests. After seeing no fractures or swelling of any kind, the doctor said it was most likely a sprain (Jounouchi moaned in disappointment), and without command he began to bandage Jounouchi up. 

So, here they were, passing by the cherry trees on the sidewalk, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon, heading over to their apartment building. As they continued on foot, Shizuka turned towards Jounouchi and asked, "Onii-chan, let that be a lesson to you…"

Jounouchi looked away from his sibling and moaned, not wanting to accept the mother treatment from his little sister. Shizuka closed her eyes and smiled, loving her brother and his stupid yet funny antics. She burrowed in closely to her brother, hugging him as they walked. Jounouchi smiled and did the same.

Eventually, (after a fifteen minute walk) they reached their apartment, and began heading up the stairs. They soon opened up the door to their room and smiled, feeling relaxed and safe back in their own environment. After stepping inside and removing their shoes, they each let out a long sigh or relief and relaxation. They were finally home. Shizuka turned to face the door, fishing her key out of her pocket, ready to lock it again, while Jounouchi proceeded over to the kitchen—most likely to get food. After Shizuka had placed her shoes neatly on the side of the wall, she looked back over at the door-mat and sighed. She reached for and straightened up Jounouchi's shoes, for he had left them in two different places on the floor. After she had placed them neatly next to the edge of the wall (next to her own), and re-straightened her posture, Jounouchi's voice sounded through the small apartment.

"Oiy! Shizuka! When did we get _three_ messages!"

Shizuka's breath was caught in her throat when she realized something in which she had forgot to do before she left. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'I never got the chance to delete those messages!' Adrenaline began to rush through her veins, a wave of panic was being to sweep over her, and she found herself rushing to the kitchen to stop her brother from reading them when…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Shizuka stopped. That couldn't have been right. Did she hear that correctly? 'What was that,' she thought.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Jounouchi then reached next to the message machine for the phone and picked it up. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?" Shizuka waited for a moment, the slight pause. She thought, desperately, 'Let it be for Onii-Chan, let it be for Onii-chan…' Jounouchi's lips then curled into a smile as he said aloud, "Oh… Hey Mai…" Shizuka then let out a sigh of relief, and watched as Jounouchi began to walk away, holding the phone in hand. Once out of the room, Shizuka rushed over to the machine, and hit one button three times.

**Messages deleted.**

* * *

The rest of the weekend was slow, traveling by like a snail on a sidewalk, with nothing to do but to watch it as it slowly passed by. There were no more close calls, no more strange events, no more miracles—and Shizuka even had to admit, that she somewhat missed them. 

However… Monday eventually came, and the hours sprinted by at a fast pace, surprising Shizuka. Finally, it was two fifty eight—school had ended thirteen minutes ago, and Kaiba was going to pick her up from school. Luckily for her, Jounouchi had his part-time job to attend to—so he had already left her alone. Of course, he wasn't that careless—he asked Shizuka if she wanted a ride home, first. Shizuka had smiled innocently, saying that she was going to stick around and ask one of her teachers something. She then said not to worry, and that she would be home soon. With that, Jounouchi nodded, and put his helmet back on, and rode off on his motorcycle, leaving her alone. That was around the minutes ago, and so, here Shizuka was, waiting for Kaiba.

As her watch changed from two fifty eight to two fifty nine, Shizuka was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't come. Maybe this was just a prank Kaiba was playing on her. Maybe he had set her up. However, that all changed as she soon found herself staring at a sleek limo, just as it pulled up next to her. A door opened and a man stepped out of the front seat, walked over to Shizuka and bowed before her. Shizuka blushed for a moment, for she rarely received respect like this. The man then opened up the limo door and her eyes came face to face with cobalt blue ones.

Kaiba looked at her for a moment, leering at her, (Shizuka's knees shaking) before he crossed his right leg over his left, looked away arrogantly and murmured, "Get in, Kawai…"

Shizuka didn't need to be told twice. However, the second she stepped in, the man before her closed the door locking her inside, alone with Kaiba: The Dragon... She watched through the window as the man made his way towards the front seat. He then got back in, started up the car again, and began to drive. Shizuka was about to say thank you, when—

_"Kawai!"_

Shizuka jumped and turned towards Kaiba, who was staring at her through the corner of his eye. She asked quietly, "Yes?" Her eyes then widened as they met up with something yellow with pink highlights. They also had green stems which were wrapped up in a foil with a beautiful white lace keeping it rolled up it. It was a bouquet. She gasped at the sight of it. It was... so beautiful… so lovely and... but why was it here? She then looked over towards Kaiba, who was holding it out towards her, although, his face and eyes were still looking out ahead of him. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. Kaiba suddenly looked back at her and snapped, "Well take it already!"

Shizuka took it in her hands, quite quickly, not wanting to infuriate Kaiba. She said quietly, "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba…"

Kaiba suddenly stiffened at this for some reason (Shizuka not knowing why) before he looked away yet again. Shizuka stared down at the bouquet. This was very strange. Weird even... Why was Kaiba doing this? She asked, "Um… Mr. Kaiba?"

"What is it?" He said that with less arrogance then he usually did.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Is it an intelligent one?"

"Um… I'm not quite sure…"

"Then no."

Shizuka, for once, finding a little more spirit, looked at him and asked him anyway, "Why would you give me this?"

Kaiba stared at her for a moment, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second before narrowing again. He sighed, looked away and murmured, "No particular reason…" Shizuka stared at him for a moment, still confused. Kaiba then looked back at her again, almost glaring at her, but then stopped when he saw the innocent and puzzled look in which she was giving him. His eyes widened. He thought, 'Even after this, she still continues to remain so innocent…'

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He then looked away again, not saying anything. Shizuka was still waiting for his words. He looked back at her and sighed, "Shizuka-Chan… Ever since you spoke to me on that blimp, I—" He then stopped himself in his words. Shizuka continued to stare at him oddly. She asked, "You what?"

Kaiba sighed, and leaned forward slightly in his seat, entwining his hands together. He looked ahead and explained, "It's a been a long time since someone my age has treated me with real respect—and it shocked me that you would treat me with such straightforwardness and kindness. I haven't had the pleasure of having earning true respect from someone for a long time." He turned back towards her and continued, "I am also astounded that you have remained with Mokuba even to this day. I am being frank with you, Kawai—no one has every lasted that long tutoring Mokuba. Most of them either get angry and leave or I find myself firing them for not making any progress…"

He sat back down in his seat again and muttered, "You have earned my amazement, Shizuka… And that is something to be proud of…"

Shizuka heard this and stared at him, confused. What in the world? This was strange. What did Kaiba mean by that? Had she even heard him correctly? Was Kaiba congratulating her? No… No. She couldn't have heard that right. She must have been hallucinating. Kaiba would never…

Just then, the limo suddenly made a sharp turn and suddenly stopped, signaling that they had arrived somewhere. Shizuka thought, "Where are we?" Shizuka back towards the window peered outside and realized that they were back at the Kaiba mansion.

The first thing one should know, is that the mansion is huge. Gigantic even. The house was pure white, with several columns supporting it on the outside accompanied by tall windows, with a huge mahogany door at the very front of it, making it look somewhat like a castle. There was a huge black iron fence, with huge letters engraved at the top, bearing the name "Kaiba," but what Shizuka liked about it the most, was the fact that there were cherry trees all over the courtyards. These ones had much better plumage then the ones on the way to her apartment building. They were so rich in their leaves that they resembled trees made of cotton candy. What was also inspiring, was the fact that some petals (which had fallen from the trees) were blowing all over the driveway, adding to it's radiant and aesthetic appearance. Over all, the whole place was… beautiful… Absolutely beautiful…

After admiring the beauty for sometime, Shizuka turned back over towards Kaiba and asked "Why are we here?"

Kaiba looked at her for a brief moment, before he looked away again, closed his eyes and explained, "We are here to get changed before the party. My attendants will ensure that you will be dressed up properly for the occasion."

With that, the door opened before them, they stepped out, the driver closing the door behind them, and Shizuka and Kaiba made their way towards the door.

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** In the manga, the episode between Kaiba and Bakura never took place. You know, the Japanese episode when Bakura knocks out Mokuba and infuriates Kaiba? (The Filler episode) Also, Haga and Ryuzaki weren't the ones who stole the Sen-Nen items and kami no kaados (god cards)—don't get me wrong though: I'd love to see them get creamed by Bakura—really. In the manga, what really happened was that some mysterious man (we never find out who) tried to steal them, and Bakura killed him and forked over the Sen-Nen eye to Yuugi. Kaiba had no part in the Egyptian Arc. EVER! And let me tell you something—the Egyptian Arc in the anime really, really sucks (even in the Japanese version). My advice—stick the freaking manga! Here's a list of what they butchered—the entrance (and design) of Bakura, the Dark Priest of Akunadin's role, the romance between Kisara and Seto (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) the battle between Zorc (This is how they spelled Zorc in America—probably because VIZ didn't want to suffer a lawsuit from the old (washed-up) MAC computer software game) and Atem—and so on. Pretty much, they ruined the whole damn thing. Anyway, back to this fiction—remember I said I was mixing the anime with the manga—so far, I am trying my best to exercise that particular oath. Now, let's see if I can do this without screwing up.

**Author Note 2 **– Yes. A mix-match of the first and last names of the evil dub actors who portray Kaiba, Amelda and Atemu/Yami Yuugi. Sorry—I am not too good at inventing names—so I played around a bit. These are the actors whose voices I hate the most in the dub. (Original names, NOTE: actors will NOT be in this fiction. Eric Stuart (Kaiba), Ted Lewis (Amelda), Dan Green (Yami Yuugi).

**Author Note 3 – This** is _not_ my personal stereotype of people from New York. These two people are just exceptional ass-wipes that I created to make the story funny. So I hope that if anyone is reading this from New York City (looks at Kikoken), that you do_ not_ take this the wrong way. Please?

* * *

**Random Note: **Okay, um… Here is this chapter. I hope you people enjoy this edition of story, and I must retire for the week-end. Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt will have to wait at least one more week. Still kind of needs to be edited though, but I just don't have time. Now, please! Review! (Hypnotic circles in Yamiko's eyes as she stared at you) Review… 


	4. Chapter Four: Wine Me, Dine Me, KILL ME!

**Author Note: **Well um… I finally found the time to write this. Sorry, but on top of recordable digital cable and surround sound, we also have (drum roll)… HBO! W00t! (does a happy dance) So, that would probably explain my major delays in writing this chapter. So uh… other than that, nothing much to warn you about so uh… Enjoy the chapter. Yeah… (Once again, my deepest apology for the insane wait)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh: R_. If by some miraculous event I did, I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction._

* * *

**Plot:** _Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

-_Imperfect _ _Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Four-  
**Wine Me, Dine Me, _KILL ME!_

* * *

"First off, Kawai—let _me _do the talking."

"Yes—"

"In fact, don't talk at all."

"Uh… Okay…?"

"Don't walk up to anyone yourself and don't let anyone walk up to you."

"Yes—"

"And straighten up that dress, already! I swear, you look like the wicked hag from the west."

"—witch…"

"What did I say about _speaking?"_

"I'm _sorry_, Kaiba-san—"

"Arggh! Just forget it!"

Shizuka quickly nodded once as Kaiba turned around in the elevator, his back facing her, looking preoccupied with fixing up the tie on his tux. Shizuka then focused her own attention to the little buttons featured above the elevator. The light lit up on five… on six… on seven… (yawn) on _eight…_ She then began to wonder exactly how many floors made _up_ this building. She hadn't been able to count them when they were outside, for two reasons. Reason one—the building was so gigantic that she couldn't even pin point where the floors had ended and where a new one started—that and she didn't have the _time_ to do so… That was reason number two. The second they arrived, Kaiba had nearly power walked her into the building as fast as he could, just when the reporters and photographers had arrived, who instantly took to lighting several flashbulbs directed at their backs and what could be seen at their fronts.

Shizuka honestly didn't know what to make of any of this. Why would Kaiba want to hurry her inside? Se had thought that she was only here for publicity—but judging from the latter, that didn't seem to be his intent. That and Kaiba was displaying some really odd behavior for his own specific character. Things that were just as far away from the traditional Kaiba personality that she had come to be aware of in Battle City. Seriously, though—the bouquet in the limo? The servants dressing her up? And what he had said when she first arrived at the mansion… It was just so confusing…

Why? Why was she here?

After Kaiba had finished with his necktie, he began pacing back and forth in the elevator, as it proceeded to mechanically ascend the floors. After watching Kaiba pace around for a few more times, Shizuka looked down at her own dress and examined it, carefully. For an highly priced dress (Kaiba had told her of its price as a way of telling her to be careful with it), it was actually quite nice. It was of a royal blue color, with silver lining stitched on the edge of the collar area, which showed most of her upper chest, yet none of her cleavage. It was accompanied by light, translucent, silky gloves that came up to her elbows with a matching scarf, (same color and material as her gloves) which was wrapped carefully around her neck had came slightly over her right shoulder blade. Shizuka admired the dress, although the other materials (said materials being the scarf and gloves) were somewhat itchy and made her skin feel slightly irritated.

As the elevator finally began to slow down in its movement, Kaiba turned towards her and narrowed his eyes. He spoke, in a gruff like tone, "Remember what we talked about, Kawai?"

Shizuka spoke, in an understanding tone, "Yes."

"Okay then…"

With that, the elevator doors opened before them—and the sound of jazzy music and immense chatter filled the compartment, as well as the smells of various types of alcohol, food and several upon several of different types of perfumes and cologne. Shizuka gazed out into the masses of party with much interest. There were so many people, each wearing either a tux or dress (with many different fabrics, material and styles) with some sort of drink held in his or her hand. There was also a buffet table on the other side of the room—with many different types of treats and hors d'oeuvres stacked upon silver platters—each individual snack looking as if its own individual texture and look was made and cooked to its utmost perfection. There was also a stage on the very far end of the room with a vocalist singing along with the music of a band, which was playing various jazz themes and songs. However, what inspired Shizuka the most, was that half of the grand, almost ball-like room, had walls that were made of pure glass—allowing her to stare out at the city before her.

Oh, how she wanted to just rush out there and gaze upon the beautiful city lights. She figured that the view out there had to have been even better than the view she had seen from Kaiba's Battleship during the Battle City competition. However, Kaiba held a firm, death-like grip on her arm, so she wouldn't have been able to go over here even if she wanted to. She then felt some pressure on her arm, and let Kaiba lead her away once again…

They walked through the swarms of people, catching each individual's or couple's attention every time they passed by. Kaiba had a complacent smirk upon his face, holding his head up high and arrogantly, while Shizuka just weakly smiled—using everything within her power to attempt being polite.

After walking through the swarms of people (some bowing their heads, saying politely, "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," or "Cheers Mr. Kaiba") for about five or so minutes, a cultured voice suddenly sounded from their side, catching their attention.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my good friend, Kaiba-Boy… How have you been doing these past two years?"

Shizuka could feel Kaiba tense up and then felt his grip on her arm tighten (it was actually somewhat painful now, but managed to keep herself from making it clear). He then turned around to face a man Shizuka had never seen before. It was a man with long, shimmery, silver white hair, which came all the way down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, fell partially over his face (covering his left eye entirely) and over his actual shoulder. He also had deep, dark, redwood colored eyes that seemed to be smirking at them—more particularly at Kaiba. From the look of it, he appeared to be somewhere in his mid—possibly _late_ twenties—although, his voice made him seem much, much older. It was deep, cultured and polite, yet it sort of had a playful and a mischievous tone to it. **(A/N 1) **

Kaiba spat, to the surprise and shock of Shizuka, "Get lost, you snake!"

The man pretended to be taken aback by this (easily recognized as farce by both Shizuka _and _Kaiba) and commented, "Oh my goodness! It appears that someone sounds a little distressed, if you don't mind me saying so…" He brought his hand out before him, as if showing off the room and explained, "It _is_ a party Kaiba-boy. How about you try to lighten up the bleak existence of your life for once, hmmm?"

Kaiba growled but didn't say anything. Pegasus smirked at this (annoying Kaiba had always amused him), but then something caught his eye. He saw Kaiba's arm encircling another, ('What's this?' he thought.) He then realized that Kaiba was holding the arm of a young girl, almost possessively. As he looked down upon Shizuka (for he was _at least_ a foot and a half taller than her), his smirk was then replaced with a rather fond smile, causing Shizuka to blush slightly. He said, charmingly, "Why, hello there…" **(A/N 2) **

Shizuka said nothing, but smiled slightly back at him. Pegasus's smile broadened, before he looked back up at Kaiba and said, "Oh Kaiba-boy—why didn't you tell me you had an acquaintance?" He took a better look at Shizuka who was beginning to feel a little nervous before continuing, "—and not just an acquaintance, but a _darling_ one at that…" He looked back at Kaiba and cooed, "Kaiba, this is just so _touching._"

Kaiba responded by growling in annoyance, while Shizuka rolled her eyes at Kaiba's despicable behavior.

Pegasus chuckled at this and then reached for Shizuka's hand, taking it gently within his own, Kaiba trembling with rising fury. From the look of it, it looked as though Kaiba was balancing on the fine line of either screaming and cursing at the man before him, or just shoving him out of the glass window for everyone to see. Fortunately enough for him, he retained his cool_ and _Shizuka didn't seem to notice his erratic activity.

As Pegasus held her hand, he asked softly, while in the midst, smiling charmingly at her, "And what might your name be, gentle lady?"

Shizuka spoke, finding it difficult to look at him directly in the eye without blushing more than before, "K-Kawai Shizuka…"

Pegasus smiled, and gently placed a kiss on her hand (what was left of Kaiba's cool quickly evaporating into thin air), then looked back up and smiled and said in a polite voice, "Charmed, I am sure…"

Kaiba, (no longer being able to hold it in) yanked Shizuka away from the silver haired man (Shizuka letting out a little yelp) and growled, "Nice. Now if you'll excuse us—"

"Pegasus-sama, is everything all right?"

When a voice sounded from their right, the party of three cocked their heads over to the side and saw none other than Pegasus's associate standing before them. Tenma Yakou stared at them oddly, while holding a half empty Roy Rogers in his hand (nineteen years old and still wasn't old enough to legally drink). His eyes then met up with Shizuka, having had taken notice that his superior had been holding her by the hand only seconds ago, and stared directly at her. As he did, Shizuka felt her heart-rate increase.

It wasn't every day when she saw a boy older than her brother yet young enough to still look attractive to her age group. Well, there was Kaiba—but she had never really been compelled to him (They were just here on business, right?) Still, whenever she did, it always caused her face to turn bright Shirley temple red. She quickly looked away, hiding her currently flushing face from view. It wasn't that she liked this guy, whoever he was, but either way, she couldn't let Kaiba know about it. The young man seemed to notice this, but was polite and decent enough not to say anything.

As he took another sip from the drink, Kaiba saw this and smirked. He then turned to Pegasus and taunted, "Oh—and who might _this _be?"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes (taking a fair prediction of the direction Kaiba was going in) and answered, as calmly as he could muster, "This is the president of Industrial Illusion's Asian Branch, Tenma Yakou. He is here at my invitation…"

Kaiba's smirk expanded, and Tenma took notice of this. He didn't know why, but something about Kaiba's amused expression annoyed him. Fingers tightening around his drink, Tenma looked at him and asked, "What _is_ it, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba, ignoring him completely, turned all the way back to face Pegasus again and continued, "Oh, I see… Your _date_ huh?"

At these words, Tenma's eyes flashed dangerously and his teeth bared. He growled through pried teeth, "You son of a—" He made his way over towards Kaiba, looking ready to hurt him in any way that he could—

When Pegasus forced himself between the two of them, blocking Tenma from his intended target. Tenma's rage disappeared from his eyes, replacing it with confusion and disappointment. Pegasus turned towards him and gave him a severe glare, telling him not to push his luck.

Then, holding up his head in an arrogant manner, Pegasus brought an end to the conversation. He spoke, "Well, Kaiba-boy, it was lovely seeing you again, in the meantime, Mr. Tenma needs to straighten up his tux again—farewell…" With that, he grabbed Tenma by the arm, and with some struggle, began to drag the late teen away.

After they had disappeared into the swarms of people (Tenma hissing from afar, 'Let me _go!_ He can't get away with—'), Shizuka stood there, confused, trying to recollect the facts of what had just happened. After doing so, she slowly turned towards Kaiba and asked, "Uh… Kaiba-san?"

Kaiba glanced towards her, and grunted, as if to tell her he was listening.

She hesitated before asking, "Who was he… That man?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "It's best if you never find out."

Shizuka let out a sigh, yet didn't say anything.

For a majority of the party, they just walked though the masses of people, Kaiba continuing to look disciplined and mechanic, while Shizuka nodded and smiled at guests.

In time though, Shizuka had finally gotten some time to herself. She and Kaiba had entered a new part of the ballroom, where he had literally dropped Shizuka on top of a leather couch, stationed next to the wall. Shizuka looked up at him, confused. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down towards her. Looking her straight in the eye, he explained, "I'm am going to be going off for a while, and while I am away—"

Shizuka recited, sounding rather stressed, "Stay here, remain here, don't talk to anyone."

Kaiba smirked and patted her on the head, Shizuka looking up at him, glaring. He commented, slyly "_Good_ girl…"

Shizuka tensed up, and didn't say anything. Kaiba had always used dog references with her brother, and somewhere within her time of employment, he had decided that she was no exception either. However, _unlike_ her brother, she was able to keep her cool and her dignity—if Kaiba wanted her to explode, he wouldn't have that pleasure—not if she could help it. Also, she would be goddamned if she was to make a scene here, in front of all these people, and as Kaiba's acquaintance. That was the second problem. For the wrath of what remained of Kaiba's pride would not stop until she was killed in cold, painful blood. Sure, it was wrong of him to do this, (_and _insensitive) but Shizuka knew in her heart that somewhere deep down within him, there was a small trace of goodness (probably microscopic, yes) and you only needed to have faith in order to lay eyes on it.

Kaiba left her alone and Shizuka sat there, waiting as patiently as she could. As her eyes lingered around the guests of the party, she couldn't help but wonder exactly _how long_ she was going to be staying here. She sighed. Knowing Kaiba, he would probably just leave her here to rot for the rest of the party. She looked over at him, and noticed that he was talking to a group of people she didn't notice before. She then turned around on the sofa—

—and sat there, appalled at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe this. Out of all the places Kaiba could have left her, she never would have imagined that he would place her next to the view-point of the ballroom. Instead of an ordinary wall, she was sitting directly in front of the wall sized windows, which gave her access to the view of the city. She turned all the way around on the sofa and pressed her hand up against the glass, gazing down at Tokyo, thoroughly and utterly amazed. 'How awesome!' She thought to herself. It was so cool! From this view, she could see almost all of Tokyo Tower, part of the bay with some ships sailing in, and what she could have sworn were some lights from the Metropolitan Building. It was beyond amazing… It was fantastic!

But why would Kaiba leave her here? Surely there were other places he could have left her? Knowing Kaiba, he would have probably taken great pleasure in locking her up in a closet or a closed off room or something like that. Why would he choose this place?

She looked over at Kaiba (as if trying to figure out a probable explanation) and saw that he was staring right at her. Then, his lips changed (Shizuka gasped! Was he smiling at her?) and he winked in her direction. Shizuka stared, a little shocked at first but then looked back out at the world before her. 'He… Did this… For me…?' she thought to herself. She then looked back over at Kaiba, who had turned around and was talking to the same group of people again, avidly explaining something to them.

As she continued to stare at him, she suddenly closed her eyes and thought, 'Thanks… Kaiba…'

* * *

As Shizuka continued to admire the view, Kaiba looked at her from the corner of his eye. As he watched her amusing antics, he couldn't help but smile slightly. As the people before him droned on about their company's stocks and their success ('Hmph,' Kaiba thought) all he did was watch Shizuka.

She was so different from the other girls he had encountered. There was a uniqueness about her that was odd, yet precious. A child-like innocence and an inner beauty that no one could miss for a hundred miles. He never thought such a perfection could exist. After growing up under the firm hand of Kaiba Gozaburo, he had learned how to obtain academic perfection, financial perfection, but in his wildest dreams, he had never actually thought that such a kind of perfection could exist in someone who, up until now, he had figured was of little importance.

Yet it was there. A unique form of it that did more than just fascinate him.

He had recalled someone mentioning (Anzu or Yuugi or someone like that) that she had been blind for almost all of her life and was just recently cured. He assumed that anything she saw, whether it was banal or even grotesque, must have meant just as much to her as seeing one of the seven wonders of the world. Like a gift. A treasure…

As he continued to reflect on the baffling angelic before him, an arrogant voice sounded from behind him, catching his attention.

"Well, well… Fancy seeing you here, _Mr._ Kaiba…"

Kaiba (remembering that cocky voice all to the well) rolled his eyes and slowly turned around, his cold steely midnight blue eyes meeting those of sharp, mint-green. As the group of people whom he had recently been talking to walked away from him, he narrowed his eyes and growled in annoyance, "Hello Siegfried…"

The powerful leader of infamous Schraider company; the rival of Kaiba Corporation, Siegfried Von Schraider, twiddled with the white rose in his hand, not acknowledging Kaiba at first. He asked, while drawling at the same time, "Kaiba Corporation is running swimmingly, I presume?"

Kaiba mechanically said, "That it is…"

Siegfried smirked and asked, "I heard you were celebrating the release of some—err… "Battle Pilots," as you called them? They are scheduled to release in a few weeks, am I not correct?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, wondering where Siegfried was going with this. He nodded once. Siegfried chuckled and continued, "Funny… We were coming out with a video game with a similar concept—and its main point was that it could run on universal systems…" His eyes then narrowed and he spoke, darkly, "I never would have expected you to make your product as its own compact device, though… How extravagant…"

Kaiba smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Siegfried stared at him intently. Kaiba explained, reflecting Siegfried's drawling tone right back at him, "At Kaiba Corporation, we only create, manufacture and give out the best products money can buy. We excel highly in design, product reliability, stock and price, and nothing less than what I demand is tolerable." He then looked back towards the window and continued, "As you can imagine Siegfried, I have the highest of expectations and I expect to get what I want. That is the way we handle things at Kaiba Corp, which I believe, is something that your company has failed to achieve." Siegfried's eyes widened and his fist tightened. Kaiba slyly added, "No matter how hard you try and no matter how much you invest in your goods—you will never create a product that can beat one of my own…" **(A/N 3) **

Siegfried narrowed his eyes and growled, Kaiba doing nothing but smirking, tauntingly in his direction. Siegfried looked at Kaiba directly in the eye and hissed, between bared teeth, "You're a cruel bastard…"

"Fuh."

For that moment, nothing else was said between the two Corporate Executive Officers. Then, at last, Kaiba chuckled, deciding that he was within 'ill' company and took his exit, Siegfried staring at him as he walked away with a dangerous expression.

'You ass… Don't think this is over…'

* * *

As Shizuka sat alone on the couch, she gazed out into the city, beginning to grow a little bored with just sitting here. Though she was grateful for Kaiba's "gift," she knew very well that she couldn't last like this for the rest of the party. She let out a yawn, and stretched her limbs, beginning to grow rather tired. Continuing to remain seated, she couldn't help but wonder what her brother was doing right now—

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka suddenly looked up, hearing an all to familiar voice. She then found herself staring into confused cerulean blue eyes. Said pair of eyes belonged to a chestnut haired girl she would recognize anywhere, who was holding a sprite in hand, and was staring dumb-founded at the auburn haired girl before her.

Yes, it was none other than Shizuka's good _acquaintance _(yes, Shizuka still hadn't quite forgiven her), Mazaki Anzu. Shizuka looked up and smiled slightly, "Hello, Anzu…"

Anzu, still looking a little shocked with the appearance of her friend's sister, asked, unable to hide the confusion in her voice, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Shizuka remained silent, not answering. She clutched her dress tightly between her fingers. In truth, she was pondering whether or not to tell Anzu that she was here at Kaiba's invitation. Then again, without him, she really had no excuse of being here, which would leave room for suspicion. But what was Anzu doing here?

Before she could ask, Anzu (who had been staring at her) suddenly took notice of Shizuka's dress and gasped. She commented, "Oh my god… Shizuka! Where'd you get that dress—it's beautiful!"

Shizuka lightly smiled and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Well, you should trust me when I say it looks great on you! You know, for a moment I was wondering how on Earth your family could afford something like—" Anzu stopped in mid-sentence, grasping her mouth with both of her hands. Shizuka stared at her for a moment. When Anzu lowered them, she let out a sigh, and whispered, "I am sorry… I really didn't mean to—"

Shizuka shrugged and answered, "It's alright, I really don't care…"

Anzu heard this and felt worse. Dang, this was not going well for her. She had only wanted to apologize to Shizuka, make her see that she didn't mean anything from their last dispute—and from the looks of it, things were only getting worse for her. Anzu then reached for the hem of her dress, and fiddled with it with her fingers, trying to comfort herself. She was dressed in a light spaghetti strapped violet dress, that came just above her breasts (revealing some cleavage) and reached just below her ankles. It was a slim dress, clinging tightly to her figure—almost looking as though it was naturally made to suit her. She wore light colored spiked high heels, that looked rather uncomfortable from Shizuka's point of view. Her eyes were covered with light pink eye shadow, and lip glamour which covered the edges of her mouth. To top it all off, she had what looked like a diamond choker around her neck (most likely a gift from Otogi).

"Shizuka, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Before Shizuka could answer, another familiar voice hit their ears.

"Anzu, is everything alright?"

Anzu and Shizuka looked up (Anzu cocking her head behind her) noticing that Otogi was standing directly behind them. He was wearing a classic black tux, with an ordinary rose and handkerchief sticking out of the breast pocket in a fashionable manner. He looked very handsome tonight, making Shizuka wonder if he had done something special with his complexion. His eyebrows rose when he saw who Anzu was talking to. He asked, "Shizuka? Is that you?"

Shizuka smiled and nodded once. Otogi commented, smiling charmingly, "Didn't recognize you there for a second… You look great! Almost like a totally different person." His eyes then widened as another thought occurred to him. He asked, "Wait a minute. What are you doing here? Out of all the people to attend, I never expected you to be here."

Shizuka hesitated, before looking down at her feet. She answered, quietly, "I'm… A plus one…"

Anzu looked at Otogi for a moment, before asking, "With whom, exactly?"

Shizuka, took an intake of breath, but didn't answer. However, this action caused nostalgia to hit Anzu, containing events from the other week, where she had learned the secret of Shizuka's employment. Her eyes widened realizing the answer. She asked, "You came with _Kaiba?"_

Shizuka tensed up and didn't say anything at first. She then sighed and answered, "_Guilty…"_

Anzu did nothing but stare, flabbergasted at her, while Otogi just blinked a few times, thinking similar thoughts. The idea of Shizuka being here at Kaiba's invitation was mind boggling. Since when had that cruel bastard done anything like this? It was crazy—and there had to be something more to it.

Then, after a moment or two, he shook his head sadly and sighed, "Well… It's your funeral…" Shizuka stiffened, but didn't say anything. This was just so embarrassing. Then, her eyes widened as another thought occurred to her. She looked up at Otogi, and asked, rather suddenly, "You won't tell my brother, will you?"

Otogi suddenly looked back up at her and stared shocked.

What did she just say? She was keeping this from her _brother_? How could she? How could _he?_ God, if Jounouchi had caught wind of this, he would do more than just _kill_ him. He opened his mouth to say something, (to complain or something like that) but Anzu jumped in front of him and cut him off. She smiled and answered, soothingly, "No… Of course we won't…"

Otogi stared at Anzu, looking as though she was insane. Trying to reason with her, he spoke rationally, "But Anzu—if Jounouchi catches them together, there is no telling what may happen—"

Shizuka interrupted, "Don't worry about that, Otogi. Chances are that tonight is a once in a life time event. Besides—" She looked back out the window and gazed for a moment. Otogi and Anzu did nothing but stare at her. Shizuka sighed and continued, "…I don't think I am really up for a boy-friend." She looked back at him and explained, "At least not at this point in my life… I don't think I am ready."

Otogi stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. He then let out another sigh. Well, if she was so certain that this wouldn't turn into a big deal, there was no point carrying on with this conversation any longer. His attention then averted when he noticed a middle-aged woman pass by, holding what looked like a martini glass containing green liquid. His own stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't had any refreshments since he had arrived. That gave him an idea. He then looked back at the girls and asked, "Hey… How about I get the three of us some drinks. I doubt Kaiba offered to get you one, now did, he Shizuka?"

Shizuka opened her mouth to say something, when Anzu cut her off, saying, "That would be great…"

Otogi nodded once and turned heel, making his way over towards the wet bar

As he walked away, Anzu looked back at Shizuka and placed her hands on her hips. She sighed, shaking her head back and forth, "You have a lot of guts Shizuka… I am beginning to wonder if Mai and I had a greater effect on you than I originally thought."

Shizuka said curtly, "Don't remind me…"

Anzu inhaled deeply, feeling uncomfortable again. She stared at her for a moment, seeing Shizuka's spark of anger in her eyes. Anzu explained, her voice cracking, "Shizuka, I… … … I _am_ sorry… You know I am… I… I…"

Shizuka looked away from Anzu and gazed into the swarms of people again. Anzu noticed this and looked down at her feet. 'Shizuka,' she thought. However, as Shizuka continue to look into the party, something caught her eye.

There was a man, standing about five yards away from her, with long light rose colored hair, and teal/mint eyes that had up until now—had been looking in her direction. He was holding what looked like a white rose in his hand, that he was holding delicately next to his chest. Shizuka stared at him oddly, watching as he talked to a group of people.

Had… Had that man been looking at her? Listening to her, perhaps? Why would he do that? What did he matter to him? And if so, exactly how long had he…?

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka then pried her thoughts away from the strange man, deciding that she had just been paranoid and looked back at Anzu. She looked up at her and saw the pain in Anzu's eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw this. Anzu whispered, "Please…" As Shizuka continued to stare at her, she felt her resolve cracking. As much as she was angry with Anzu—she didn't want her to feel _pain_. It was wrong of her. Selfish and wrong.

After a moment or two, she sighed and said, "I… I suppose… … I can forgive you."

Anzu asked, hopeful, "Really?"

Shizuka nodded once, commenting, "Yeah."

With that, Anzu smiled and sat down next to Shizuka,. The two young women than began talking about various things that each of them had been itching to tell the other for the past two days, the memory of their argument fading away with their discussion.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaiba had taken to leaning against the corner of the wall, standing opposite of the wet bar, displaying a tired and an almost vacant expression on his features.

There was only so long he could hang out in areas swarmed by masses of people, so long he could wander through them, talking to people whom he had never met before, and it was beginning to get to him. He closed his eyes, and proceeded to meditate, trying to block out the sounds of jazz, voices, clinking glasses and other various sounds that filled the ball room.

Then, he heard a familiar voice, causing him to open one of his eyes to peer out. There, on the other side of the wet bar, was Otogi Ryuuji, the man who created DDM.

DDM. Dungeon Dice Monsters. The newest game sponsored from I². Kaiba didn't particularly fancy the game that Otogi had struggled to create. He had spent a fortune manufacturing the arenas for it, carefully designing the system for a game he had absolutely no faith in at all. To him, it was a waste of time. What really burned him up though, was the fact that somehow, the sleazy bastard had managed to talk him into dealing the arenas he created for a price that was unacceptable. Obviously, his old partner had taught him a thing or two. He did a side glance at Pegasus, who noticed him and waved in his direction, exaggerating a smile on his face, causing him to instantly look back at the black haired teen. His eyes narrowed critically as he watched him approach the wet bar. He more than hated Otogi. He _despised_ him.

Then, he watched as Otogi talked to the bartender, obviously placing an order. The bartender then turned around and began to reach for one… two… Three glasses?

This caught Kaiba's attention. What did that idiot think he was doing? Why was he asking for three drinks? Was he talking to someone? He knew that without a doubt, that two of the glasses were reserved for him and the friendship girl (he saw her walk in with him about ten minutes back—what an _interesting _choice for a partner—fuh) but was foggy on the details on who the third one belonged to. He then looked back out across the ballroom, in an attempt to seek out Otogi's partner. Perhaps she was talking with the mysterious person? He then found Mazaki, and noticed she was chatting with none other than his very own plus one: Shizuka. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, registering this.

Did that brainless halfwit Otogi think he could steal his date away from him? Was that his plan? Heh, he wouldn't put it past that whore-man. He had only seen him flirting with his da—err… "acquaintance" back at Battle City two years ago like a dozen times. That sleaze ball. Did he really think that he could pull that off again?

He narrowed his eyes and began to walk in that direction, the one thing on his mind being getting Shizuka away from that stupid—

—when his ankle collided with something. Kaiba brought his arms out, trying to stay balanced as he tripped, only to knock over the contents in a glass from someone's hand. He collided to the ground with a thud, the liquid effortlessly following him. Just as he hit the floor with a tremendous force, the drink splashed all over his tux, soaking it thoroughly. He lay there for a moment, shocked. As he did, about two dozen people turned towards him and saw him on the ground. A few woman chuckled at this and the men laughed, pointing in his direction. This did _not _bode well for Kaiba.

With as much dignity as he could, he stood up, what was left of the Roy Roger's dripping off the edge of his tux. He turned around, just in time to see Yakou bring his foot back to his side, holding what looked like a cherry stem between his fingers, sucking on the end of it. Kaiba stared at him, with an expression somewhere close to fury and anger. Now, as such an expression would scare just about anyone _else_ off, Yakou had seen Pegasus in action more than once and had inherited not only part of his personality, but his immunity to Kaiba's wrath. He stared at Kaiba with what was supposed to be a shocked expression, but was deemed unable to hide the complacent spark dancing within his eyes.

He stated, not even trying to hide the glee in his voice, "Oh! How clumsy of me! I'm 'so' _sorry, _Mr. Kaiba… You know, you should really watch where you are going…"

Kaiba trembled with anger, while People continued to laugh at this. Then, clenching his fists together, he slowly began to walk over towards Tenma, an angry spark of vengeance clearly visible upon his face… Tenma did nothing but stare at him. He stood before him and stated shamelessly, "You did that _on purpose_."

Tenma stared at him for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders. He sighed, "It's all in your head! I didn't mean to stick my foot out _that _far…" He then looked at him slyly said, "It just sort of happened…"

Kaiba growled, "You asshole—"

Tenma turned towards him, "Yes?"

As the tension continued to rise around the two of them, people all over the room took notice of this. They began to gather around the two teens, not knowing what was going on and what was going to happen next…

* * *

Anzu blinked for a moment, registering something. She then looked back down at Shizuka and smiled. Shizuka stared at her oddly. She said, "Excuse me, Shizuka—but I kind of have to use the lady's room… Could you wait for Otogi until I get back…"

Shizuka nodded once and answered politely, "Sure …"

With that, Anzu's nodded back, and began to make her way over towards the elevators, hoping to find information on where the restrooms were located. As she disappeared through the swarms of people, Shizuka sighed and leaned back into the couch, waiting for Otogi to come back. However, as she did, she didn't realize was that she was being eyed by a certain coral haired man, who was slowly beginning to approach her.

Shizuka continued to remain there, until she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up, expecting to see Otogi (or perhaps even Kaiba—where was he?) and was surprised to see Siegfried, who was smiling arrogantly at her. She suddenly stiffened, recognizing the man who had been staring at her before. 'What is he doing here,' she thought. For a moment, a sustained, uncomfortable silence passed through them. Then, after a moment or two, she opened her mouth and asked, "Uhhh… … Can I _help_ you?"

Siegfried's smile then changed into what supposed to be a 'compassionate' smile and said, "My, my, my… What a lovely young woman I see before me. What might you be doing here, I wonder?"

Shizuka continued to stare at him, oddly, feeling a cold shiver run itself down her spine. 'Something's wrong,' Shizuka thought, 'I know it.' She then said, unable to contain herself, "You should know—you were listening to me, weren't you?"

Siegfried's eyes widened for a brief moment (for no more than a fraction of a second), before he closed them again, looking as though he think thinking thoughtfully. They then opened up again, as he said slyly, "You must have mistaken me for someone else…"

This was really starting to freak her out. What was this man thinking he was doing? As she remained here, wondering where the hell Otogi, Anzu and Kaiba were, she desperately tried to think up of a way to get out of this conversation. Just when she was about to say something, a rose had found itself in front of her face. She looked up and noticed that Siegfried was holding it in front of her.

Siegfried smiled genuinely and said, "A token of my god will… Believe me when I say it isn't every day when I see a woman as beautiful as you…"

Shizuka stared at him oddly, wondering if he was serious, while slowly reaching for the rose. She took it in her hand and stared it. Then, instinctively, she then leaned over and sniffed it once. However, as she did, she felt herself inhaling something that automatically told her that she shouldn't have. Her nose tickled, but at the same time, it was burning. However, that wasn't the least of her troubles.

As much as she wanted to drop the rose, she couldn't. Her fingers couldn't move—heck, her whole body couldn't move. It felt as if she was frozen in place. If her eyes could have widened, they would have. She remained there, paralyzed… She was trapped and no one knew it. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked up at Siegfried, and thought, 'Why would you—'

Siegfried saw her state of form and chuckled, as if pleased with himself. He then reached out for her, Shizuka unable to retaliate. Damnit! Why couldn't she move! What the hell was this man doing? As he wrapped his arms around her (Shizuka shivering slightly), he chuckled and explained, "Oh don't worry, dear—it will wear off soon. In the meantime (his eyes gleamed dangerously) Kaiba will be waiting for us…" Without another word, he took Shizuka in his arms, and began to rush over towards the elevators, doing his best not to attract attention.

However, just as he turned the corner, he (unknown to the details) was spotted.

Otogi, holding the three drinks in his hands, took notice of Siegfried's unusual behavior. He then noticed what or rather _who _he was carrying in his arms, and stared slack jawed.

He thought, finding it difficult to believe, 'What the _hell?'_ He watched as Siegfried made his way into the elevators, propping Shizuka in one arm, and leaning over to press one of the buttons. Otogi saw this and he stared wide eyed. He cried, out, "No! _Wait!"_ The drinks fell form his hands (not really caring) and without another word, ran over towards the elevator. However, just as he approached it, the elevator doors closed, and Otogi watched helplessly as the elevator went down.

Otogi stared at this, find it difficult to understand what exactly had happened. Siegfried Von Schraider, second place in the KC Grand Prix, had made off with his friend's sister and his rival's date. Why would he do that? Still, the fact that he had witnessed it and was unable to do a thing was bad for his part. There was not doubt about it. Next time Jounouchi saw him, he would be _dead meat_.

But all the same, he didn't know where Siegfried was going, he didn't know what he meant with all this, he didn't know what was going on in that man's crazy mind… What the freaking hell was he supposed to do, god damnit! He cringed, trembling, trying to think of a proper solution. As he did, his eyes suddenly widened, a thought occurring to him.

No… Hope wasn't all lost. After all, he knew someone with unlimited resources, outstanding intellect, who (for once in his stoic, miserable life) might care about the danger of this situation.

With that, he turned heel and ran back for the ball room, ready to seek out and find Kaiba.

* * *

As Otogi ran back into the ballroom, he noticed immediately that something was array.

Most of the people had gone, and only the woman seemed to have remain in the room. Otogi looked at this and thought, 'What in the world?' The men of the party were missing. They had all gone. But when? How? Surely he would have noticed a swarm of people leaving. He then looked towards his right and his eyes widened.

Next to the wet-bar room (the place where he had only just come from before he saw Shizuka and her situation) was where all the men in the party were standing, in one large group, huddling together, appearing to be highly interested in something over there. Otogi (not understanding what the hell was going on) began to make his way over there, wondering what in the world was happening now.

Just as he reached it the edge of the mob, beginning to navigate his way through the businessmen (saying, "Excuse me," "Pardon me") he heard voices of all kinds, talking avidly amongst each other.

"My money's on Mr. Kaiba—I've heard he gets strong when he's angry!"

"I'll bet one grand on the silver haired guy! He's kicking ass anyway!"

After some trial of difficulty, Otogi Ryuuji finally managed to make his way through the swarms of people, and his eyes met up with a very unpleasant and shocking sight.

Seto Kaiba and what looked like Pegasus's business partner (Tenma, was it?) were both on the floor, rolling all over the place, assaulting each other, throwing punches and kicks at the other again and again, repetitively, not looking anywhere close to stopping any time soon. As they continued to physically hurt one another (looking as though they were ready to disembowel the other one if the occasion called for it) they growled various things in strange tongues while in the midst of their, err… "primitive" form of combat.

"You_ dumb-ass!_ You think you can_ trifle _with_ me _and leave me unscratched?_" _Kaiba hurled a punch at Tenma, who was just barely able to dodge it. Tenma looked up and glared.

_"_HEY! You're the one who called me_ gay_, you son of a _bitch!_" Tenma blocked a second punch from Kaiba, and threw another one back in his face.

Kaiba dodged and hissed, "I only spoke the TRUTH!"

Tenma growled, _"Watch it, _Moron!"

Kaiba growled back, _"Idiot!"_

"Looser!"

_"Bastard!"_

_"Dip-shit!"_

"PANSY!"

Tenma roared, "I'll_ KILL _you!"

Kaiba's eyes blazed, "_BRING IT ON!" _**(A/N 4)  
**_  
_Otogi continued to watch, daring to believe if what was happening before him was in fact, really occurring The magnificent, famed, stoned, ice-cold Seto Kaiba had finally lost his cool, and was throwing himself and his efforts into the complete destruction of Yakou Tenma, who looked no ready then to beat him to it by slaughtering him instead.

As Otogi continued to watch, a huge sweat drop traveling down the side of his forehead, he suddenly heard something from behind him and turned around. There, sitting on a stool at the wet-bar, looking somewhat upset, was Pegasus J. Crawford, who was slouched over, holding a half empty wine glass, and had look on his face that purely said, _Shoot me now!_

Otogi slowly walked over to him, Pegasus looking up at him, depression still viable upon his defined features. Otogi looked back over at the scene and then back at Pegasus. He asked, confused, "Uh… Pegasus-sama… What exactly happened over here…?"

Pegasus looked at him for a moment. He then sighed and explained. "Well Mr. Kaiba sort of upset Mr. Tenma a while back, I didn't think much of it at first—I mean, hey! Boys will be boys, right? However, Tenma-boy decided to continue their dispute and the next thing I knew, they were rolling all over the floor, bashing and banging one another, as you can see…"

Otogi nodded, rolling his eyes at the immaturity of Kaiba, but then remembered why he was here. He looked back at Pegasus and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it. He quickly explained, "You have to stop them, I—"

Pegasus shove Otogi's hands off of his shoulders and explained, with a nasty tone, "Don't you think I have tried that? I'm helpless. Kaiba-boy has made sure of that! Also, Tenma seems to have similar opinions, so who am I criticize?" He brought his wine glass back up to his lips and sipped.

Otogi whined and explained, with stress laced in every syllable spoken, "But this is important! Shizuka—I mean, Kaiba's date was abducted."

When Pegasus heard this, his eyes widened, remembering the polite young woman who Kaiba had walked in with. He thought, 'She's what?' Otogi continued, talking up as storm, "It was him—Von Schraider—I saw him walking off with what looked like an unconscious Shizuka. I saw him take Shizuka away with him and—"

Pegasus interrupted, waving his hand, trying to get Otogi's attention. "Wait a minute—hold on, slow down… Who is this _Von_ _Schraider_…?"

Otogi paused and stared at him for a moment, briefly wondering how Siegfried would take the fact that Pegasus knew _nothing_ of him, before he explained, trying to be as forward as he could, "Long story short. He is one of Kaiba's biggest rivals in both business and dueling and he just made off with Kaiba's date, and pardon me saying so, but she didn't look quite herself when he did!"

Pegasus heard this and stared wide eyes. He then bit his lip, thinking about what to do. After a moment of pondering, he pointed down at the fight and explained, "I'll think of something… In the meantime, you better get Kaiba-boy to stop participating in World War Three and have him listen to you for god's sake…"

Otogi nodded and began to navigate through the men (who were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!—") trying desperately to get over towards to the two late-teens. As he stood before them, he called out, "Kaiba, listen to me—"

Kaiba looked up and growled, "What the hell do you want, I am busy!" He threw another punch at Tenma, which hit him dead in the shoulder. Tenma hissed, and retaliated by lashing out a kick, which hit Kaiba in the gut. As they continued to fight, Otogi stared, helplessly. Otogi wailed, "For the love of god, stop! Shizuka is—"

Suddenly, a man from behind him grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Pushing at him, he hissed, "Quit stalling them you candy-ass—I have money bet on Mr. Kaiba and you are not going to screw it up!"

Otogi stared, furious at the man, and growled, "This is more important than your bet, you asshole!" The man growled and began rolling up his sleeves, but in this situation, Otogi was not going to stand for that. Without thinking, he punched the man square in he face, who fell backwards towards a group of people, who gasped. As he fell to the floor unconscious, two body guards were revealed behind him, who looked up at Otogi and narrowed their eyes. Otogi saw this and paled. He thought, 'Oh, hell—' With that, the body guards made their way over towards him, bringing their muscular arms out before them, looking ready to grab him. Otogi turned heel and cried, "_SHIT!" _then began running off in the opposite direction. _  
_  
As Otogi ran from the body guards, (who chased after him effortlessly) and as Kaiba and Tenma continued to battle, Pegasus decided he couldn't take much more of this insanity. He rolled his eyes and muttered, just before sipping the last of his chardonnay, "God_ damn…_"With that, he set his wine glass down on the bar table (muttering phrases, containing the words, "Incompetent" and "dimwitted" under his breath) and made his way over towards the jazz band which had, up until now, been playing tunes from Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, but had ceased at the eruption of the fight. **(A/N 5) **

As he stepped onto the stage, he grabbed the microphone from the main vocalist (who snapped out of his slacked-jawed phase and looked at Pegasus, snapping, "Hey!") and brought it up to his lips. After testing the mike (making sure it was working), he began to speak to the crowd.

"Attention Ladies and gentleman." A few people turned over towards him and gave them their attention. Pegasus prattled on, "First off, I would like to tell our sponsors thank you for throwing this wonderful get together for us all—"

Hearing the o-so-familiar voice, Tenma and Kaiba paused in their combat (in a position that suggested they were just about ready to throw a punch) and looked up, shocked with what was seen before him. Pegasus (giving an inward sigh of relief, glad that it was over) continued, "—and I would also like to thank Mr. Kaiba Seto for that wonderful show he and my own associate, Tenma Yakou had decided to throw for us tonight." With that, he shot a glare out towards the two late teens.

At the mention of these words, both the faces of Kaiba and Tenma turned bright red. The only difference was, that Kaiba's was out of utmost fury, and Tenma's was out of pure embarrassment and shame. He knew very well that he was screwed. He had just embarrassed his boss by affiliating himself with childish ways of solving problems. It was not going to be overlooked. Heck, he might as well just fire himself.

To his right, Kaiba's fists were clenching and unclenching as he trembled with rising animosity directed towards the silver haired man. Pegasus seemed to notice this, (for he smirked slightly) but put it out of his mind as he executed his main point of getting their attention. He said, "Speaking of which, Kaiba-boy, I have a very important message to pass on to you." Pegasus paused, and Kaiba stared at him, bitterly. Pegasus looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Your date has been declared _missing!_"

Kaiba's eyes widened, suddenly remembering about Shizuka. He thought, 'She's _what?_'

Pegasus continued, "If you want to pick her up, I suggest you go over and talk with Mr. Von Schraider A.S.A.P. He might have some insight to where she went…"

Kaiba thought, '_Siegfried? _Why would he—'

Pegasus let out another inward sigh, glad he got that out of his system, and then turned towards the rest of the people and smiled brightly. He said charmingly, "Ladies and Gents, thank you very much for your attention, and let the party continue… Taah!" With that, he shoved the mike back into the vocalist's face and causally jumped off of the stage.

As he did, Tenma and Kaiba finally pulled themselves away from one other, a few men groaning in disappointment. As people walked away from them, Kaiba, did nothing but stare out into open space, speechless, confused, and afraid. This was so because for once in his life, felt fear for someone other than his brother…

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 – **From the description, it is quite obvious I am describing Pegasus's English voice right? Is that your final answer? … Is it? … DING! DING! DING! _What do we have for, Johnny?_ Don't get me wrong, though. I _do_ like his Japanese voice and all, but I just needed a more serious tone of voice to make this story work, so I am using his English voice description, okay. Speaking of the Japanese Pegasus, I find his voice to be very, very amusing—(it's quite funny, actually) but my entire family _and_ my friends Mihoshi and Joou/Emiko can't _stand_ it. Also, for a minor note, I think I may have driven my older sister insane just by watching the entire Yuugi vs. Pegasus scene in Japanese with her in the room (she was doing homework)— LOL!

**Author Note 2 –** Yes, I know how most authors (myself included at times) depict Pegasus as a sort of jerk or even a madman—but I figured I would allow Pegasus's fluffy side to be revealed in this. 'Cause if you remember from episode forty, when Bakura revealed that he was only wearing a mask to hide his pain—it showed us that he is really a tender person inside. In this fiction, it will allow you to see the good and honest side of Pegasus J. Crawford/Maximillion Pegasus. Thank you for your attention.

**Author Note 3 –** Okay um… For those of you who haven't seen the KC Grand Prix series of Yu-Gi-Oh, I shall explain Siegfried's role in it. He runs the rival company of Kaiba Corporation, called Schraider Company (I 'think' that is what it is called) and it has a history of competing with Kaiba Corporation's technology. Like Kaiba Corporation, it 'used' to be a military weapon distributor (when Siegfried's father ran it) but it was always behind in progress when it came to Kaiba Corporation's growth. When Mr. Schraider died on account of stress and insanity, Siegfried took over and changed it to a toy and game company, hoping to remove the rivalry of Kaiba Corporation. Sadly, a few months later, Seto destroyed Gozaburo and also turned Kaiba Corporation into a toy and game business as well (ouch…). Nonetheless, Siegfried was still determined to outwit Kaiba Corp and started to create virtual simulator boxes (much like Kaiba's duel arena). However, just when he was about to show the plans to Pegasus—Kaiba (dun-dan-dah-daaaaaaah) beat him to it. So naturally, Siegfried despises Seto with a passion. I can tell you this, that has got to be one of the worst coincidences I have ever seen in my whole life. I almost pity the bastard Child of Utena. … … Oh well. So naturally, I decided to incorporate that into the story. Thanks.

**Author Note 4 –** I know this is very unlike Tenma in the manga. However, since the "Rebirth of Avatar" incident never happened in this story, I am just writing him as a young man with some college-boy issues. (Explains the excessive cursing and bias personality, neh?) Besides, Kaiba hinted that Tenma was a "different" person before he created the Jaa Shin Kaados, so… However, to stay (for the most) in-character, I added in (as you can see) Tenma's desire for vengeance against those who 'hurt him.' Mm-hmmm. Yeah.

**Author Note 5 –** Once of my favorite bands. (Ever heard of Big Bad Voodoo Daddy? They are awesome) However, the people mentioned here are _not_ them (I am not that stupid, god damnit) they are just playing their music. Thank you.

* * *

**Random Note: **Okay, now that that is behind us (longest chapter yet, I hope that pleases you)—I can finally finish The Nightingale! W00t! (falls down in exhaustion)


	5. Chapter Five: Testament of the Diverse

**Author Note: **I want to tell you all something. As most of who have already noticed, when I first made this fiction, I was scared-stiff of Opticshipping. Now, I think I may prefer it over many other Shizuka pairings (and I have many fictions to prove that) _However…_ This particular fiction will _never_ contain any form of true Pegasus x Shizuka content. If you wish to read that coupling, please read other fictions of mine (which bear the couple name in the couple section), or read fictions from dear friends of mine whom in which you can find on my profile. Arigatoo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh: R_. For I spend money like water, (it's true, I can't hold onto fifty dollars for more than a week) I sleep around like an alley-cat, I can't even read full kanji (still relies on the little, itsy-bitsy furigana to make any good use of her translating), I procrastinate on EVERYTHING and would most certainly not be able to take on the responsibility of owning such an enormous, international franchise—thank you _very _much!

* * *

**Plot:** _Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Five-  
**Testament of the Diverse

* * *

Kaiba watched with calculating eyes as Pegasus jumped off the stage, and landed gracefully upon the dance floor, his mane of silver hair flailing up for a time but then gracefully retreating back to his shoulders. Calculating the information Pegasus had given to him in his head, and then going over whether or not the source was plausible, he watched the man very carefully, wondering whether or not he could trust his "word." After coming to a not-so-hard-to-obtain conclusion, he narrowed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then slowly began to make his way over towards the twenty-seven year old man. 

As Pegasus nonchalantly dusted his tux off and then reached up to reposition his boutonnière, he was suddenly grabbed by the eighteen year old executive, who seized him by the fabric of his neck tie and pulled him up to him so his eyes were level with his. As sharp and vicious cobalt blue eyes bored into Pegasus's mahogany colored ones, Kaiba spoke through clenched teeth, his breath falling hard and heavy on Pegasus's face, "What did you _do _with her?"

Pegasus blinked for a moment, wondering for a brief amount of time if the young man was being at all serious, but then growled and forcefully shoved Kaiba off of him. Glaring angrily at the young corporate executive officer, and hissed, unable to hide his clearly-shown annoyance, "Didn't you hear a single word of what I have just said? _Von Schraider_ was the one who took her!"

"Do you really think I'm naïve and dumb enough to fall for a petty little lie like that?" Kaiba spat, his face contorting viciously. He tightened his hold on him, looked at him dead in the eye and continued, "I _know _you Pegasus—more than anyone else at this stupid party—and this has to be your doing; don't you _dare _deny it!"

Before Pegasus could counter Kaiba's latest expression, or at that—even _pry_ his lips apart from one another, Tenma Yakou had taken this as his moment to "shine," moving in between the two of them and then shoving Kaiba further away from the silver-haired man. Blocking Kaiba's view from his superior, the silver-haired nineteen year old narrowed his eyes and countered, "Back-off, Kaiba! He didn't do anything!"

Kaiba glanced at him and growled, "You stay out of this, _faggot!_"

Hearing yet another insulting name, implying the same sick joke that Kaiba had been teasing him about all night, Yakou shook violently, before he growled, "I _told_ you—!"

Without even completing his sentence, Yakou Tenma reached out and seized Kaiba by the throat, Kaiba responding by releasing Pegasus and reaching for Tenma's in a sort of counter attack. However, before the two could even attempt to unleash any form of pressure against the other's neck—

Otogi, having finally found them after shaking loose the guards who had been chasing him a few minutes ago, shouted while wiping a round of sweat off of the front of his forehead, "_No_ Kaiba! He's right—Siegfried dragged her off into the elevators, unconscious about five minutes ago! It's the truth! I _saw _it happen!"

After digesting this new little tidbit of information (within the time period of a few seconds) Kaiba pried his attention away from Tenma in order to study Otogi, much to Pegasus's deepest relief. However, not completely as he abruptly shoved Yakou to the ground a few seconds later, Tenma making a grunting sound as he made contact with the polished red-wood floor. As Pegasus turned towards his "partner" with a look of concern on his face, Kaiba turned all the way around to face Otogi and demanded, "_Where_ did he take her? _Tell_ me!"

Wrong choice of words. Otogi's expression faltered slightly, as if he wasn't expecting such an answer from the young divinely featured corporate executive officer. He hesitated for a moment, before he stammered quietly, "I … I thought you'd be the one to know that! You're the one with all those resources! Surely you'd be able to—!"

Interrupting the handsome creator of DDM, Kaiba snarled, before he reached up and ran his hands through his hair in an enraged gesture. Speaking through clenched teeth, he growled, "Well I can't use them to their full mobility while I'm here in _Tokyo_—now can I?"

Otogi asked desperately, a bead of sweat slowly traveling down the side of his neckline, "But you have a lap-top with you, right? I thought you usually took one with you when you travel…"

Kaiba looked at Otogi with angry eyes, and hissed, "I'm not staying the _night, _you idiot! I was going to take Shizuka home the second I got back to Domino, which was supposed to be later this evening!"

Otogi opened his mouth but quickly closed it, understanding that he had guessed wrong when it had come to immediate aid of Shizuka. God… This was not good. _Yeeeup…_ he thought to himself, _Tomorrow morning, Jounouchi is going to butcher my remains and then serve them to Honda's dog sashimi styled on a silver platter with teriyaki sauce and soy-beans. _

Now, seeing that no one was going to come up with any better ideas any time soon, Kaiba growled briefly, and then looked over at the window contemplating on what he should do next. Now, normally, he wouldn't give a shit (since when he ever care about Yuugi's band of freaks anyway?), but the fact of the matter was, he had no other choice. The reporters _saw _him enter the building with Shizuka earlier—and if he walked out with no date, well—he couldn't even begin to imagine all of the front-page headlines they would come up with.

But it wasn't just his publicity and image that he was worried about. No… There was something inside him that told him he needed to go after her; to get the young woman back at all costs. He didn't know what this urge was (such feelings were, new to him, and they were hard to understand) but whatever it was, it was strong. Stronger than he, personally, could ever hope to become in his life. He had always honored strength— ever since the death of his mother and the beginning of his little brother's life—and he knew very well that he had no choice but to abide to this strange instinct's calling.

With that in mind, it didn't take him long after that to come to a (difficult) decision and without another word, he began to make his way over towards the elevators. As he left the group, he stated in a nasty, sardonic tone, "Fantastic! Now, if you three freaks will excuse me, I have to recover my date before that asshole tries anything!"

As Otogi stared helplessly at Kaiba—wondering if what Kaiba was planning was going to be enough to save her, Tenma stood up from the ground, staring at Kaiba with an expression of pure contempt. However, what the two teens didn't notice, was Pegasus J. Crawford's expression as Kaiba moved away from their humble group.

Indeed, the esteemed corporate president was staring at Kaiba with a air that resembled faint amusement, but also had the faint look of something else. Said something else was a visage that gave off the impression that the long-haired man was mulling over something in his head and at the fastest possible speed. At any rate, whatever the silver haired man was contemplating over, it took him only a few seconds to decide that whatever he was thinking about was full-proof enough to aid his business rival in his newly initiated quest.

Raising his eye-brows, Pegasus looked on after Kaiba and asked from afar, "And what do you plan to do? Drive all the way back to Domino City and utilize Kaiba Corporation's resources at full mobility from afar?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and stiffened slightly, his fists clenching and unclenching. He then cocked his head back towards the group, and while glaring at them furiously, stated sharply, "If I have to—_yes!" _

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and stated, calmly, "We have the resources you'll need at our hotel. I'll also fund and give you clearance for the use of their high-speed internet connection at no extra charge. You may access Kaiba Corporation's website through there…"

Hearing this offer, and coming from his respected superior's mouth, Tenma snapped his gaze over towards his boss, and asked (or rather yelled), "_What!"_

Quickly responding to Tenma's sudden outburst, the silver-haired man looked back at his adoptive son and gave him a look resembling that of a irate glare, making his apprentice quickly shrink back to his previous position in cowardice. Pegasus then looked back over at Kaiba and awaited his upcoming bout, staring at him with a rather calm expression.

Kaiba stared at Pegasus intensely, as if he was going over his rival's unusually kind offer. Then, deciding he didn't' see a con right off the bat (well, at least none that he couldn't _handle_) he suddenly closed his eyes and smirked. "Hmmm…" he drawled, "How very generous…" He then folded his arms across his chest, as he stated suavely, "I _would _thank you—but I'm not in particular favor to accept _your _kindness with shown gratitude."

Pegasus stared at him, face devoid of any kind of emotion. Kaiba then reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a small little portable palm pilot (one of the only few mechanical things that he _did_ bring with him from home) and asked, dully, "Where's your hotel."

"I wasn't finished."

Hearing Pegasus's latest statement, Kaiba suddenly looked up and asked, "What?"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and brought his hand out, as if he were presenting something to Kaiba. Said _something_, was none other than the form of Tenma Yakou, he looked at his master oddly, looking totally perplexed. Pegasus continued, "Tenma Yakou here, just so happens to be a very talented hacker. In order to rescue Shizuka-girl, You'll need someone whose able to rival your opponent _and _at good haste."

Kaiba (knowing instantly what Pegasus was implying) glanced over at Tenma and glared, asking with annoyance laced on all the corners of his voice, "What the hell makes you think I need _his _help?"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, a smirk slowly formed itself on Pegasus's defined yet elegant features, as he explained in a silky tone of voice, "Well… According to the tabloids, Kaiba-boy—it only took you the best of two full hours to reverse that little _glitch_ you had during that KC Grand Prix event you held at Kaiba Land two years ago. Anyway, you're going to have to crack into Siegfried's account sooner than _that_, before Mr. Von Schraider uses dear little Miss Kawai for his own methods."

Kaiba's fists clenched tightly, and he growled viciously as his body shook from head to toe. That… _bastard…_

Damnit! How _dare _Pegasus criticize his hacking skills! Christ, wasn't _he_ the one who infiltrated that bastard's own computer network defenses at Duelist Kingdom? Wasn't _he_ the one sabotaged his own dragon while Yuugi was fighting the first of Pegasus's hired game killers? **(A/N 1) **Wasn't he the one who single-handedly set up and manufactured the wire-tapping system inside the duel disks at Battle City so he could weed out the infamous Rare Hunter cult? About to violently throw that particular dose of information directly into the man's face, his words were cut short as Pegasus beat him to it.

"Oh yes! Before you can brag on about your own little technical _triumphs_, might I add that during the little _game_ we played during my Duelist Kingdom tournament, that Mr. Tenma showed you up even then?"

Hearing this, Kaiba suddenly fell silent, and remained motionless for half a moment. Afterwards, he stiffened slightly, and asked darkly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Pegasus sighed, and then waved his finger back and forth, as if he were scolding Kaiba for his ignorance. When he had finished, he stated, in a seemingly disappointed tone, "Oh _come now_, Kaiba-boy—you seriously can't recall my little band of _friends_ who visited you when you hacked into my tournament main frame? Don't you remember?"

At that moment, Kaiba suddenly cringed, looking as though he had been stung.

Crap. _Now _he remembered.

It had happened two years ago. Somewhere prior to the time when he was going to ensure Yuugi's victory against his own personal imposter (heh—_lucky _him), he had been instantaneously visited by numerous copies of the pink Cartoon Network Roger Rabbit rip-off, watching them as they danced gaily on his computer screen and chanted the phrase "Hello, Kaiba-kun! … Hello Kaiba-kun!" numerous times, with no signs of ever stopping in their glorious regime. Nevertheless, their annoying tactics had succeeded in blocking Kaiba from rescuing Yuugi, and had also triumphed in the matter of Kaiba discovering his newly found hatred for Animated Artificial Intelligence. For when everything had been said and done at Duelist Kingdom, it had taken him the best part of four months to get rid of _half _of those annoying nuisances. Even today, he was pretty damn sure that one of them still existed somewhere in his computer, having cleverly hidden himself in the labyrinth of Kaiba's hard-drive. This was so because unusual things happened to his computer every now and then (such as important files disappearing at crucial times, and slow-running programs starting up by themselves) as if the god-awful computer generated bunny found these complications to be fairly amusing.

Looking over at Tenma dangerously, he asked, through gritting teeth, "… … You… … were the one… who did that…?"

Tenma opened his mouth, looking like he was going to answer Kaiba's question personally, but Pegasus took the liberty to do it for him. "Yes… He did. In addition", a grin slowly formed across the creator of Duel Monster's lips, "Might I add—that he also managed to infiltrate _your_ security system within less than a quarter of time it took _you_ to penetrate through mine…"

Hearing that, Kaiba remained absolutely static. Now, normally, after hearing something as insulting and as degrading as that, it would be a miracle to stop himself from destroying the interior of whatever room he was in, and then throwing whatever was left at the window, shattering the glass along the way. In truth though, he didn't know whether or not he should laugh, cry, or retrieve a gun from one of the party bouncers and shoot a bullet directly through the head of his competition—hereby eliminating it for good. However, seeing that Shizuka was in trouble, and that there was no other immediate alternative to save her, he had no choice.

After hanging his head low in defeat for a quarter of a minute or so, he slowly looked back up at the group and narrowed his eyes. Then, slowly turning around again, he took a few steps back over towards the elevators and stated darkly, as he walked away from the group, "Come with _me…"_

After hearing Kaiba's orders being directed at him, Tenma's face morphed into one with a foreboding look, his eyes staring bitterly at the back of Kaiba's slowly departing body, looking as though he wanted to put a knife through it. However, when he heard the sound of Pegasus clearing his throat (obviously implying that he wanted something _done_) he knew that if he wanted to keep the peace between him and his boss (_especially _after what had happened about fifteen minutes ago) that there was no other option for him. Yakou inhaled sharply and then took off after Kaiba, moving quickly in order to catch up to him.

As the two young men walked away from the scene of the conflict, Otogi Ryuuji slowly turned around so he was facing his old boss and studied him with an obvious look of concern. He asked, hesitating for half a moment or so, "… … …Pegasus-sama, are you absolutely _sure_ that you know what you are doing?"

Pegasus looked back over at Otogi, and immediately put on an optimistic smile. "Of course I am," he avowed. "Those two may be full of themselves—and yes, hot-headed for sure—but they are _very_ much alike. With their skills—and possibly their thick-headedness—I am almost _sure_ that they'll find Kaiba-boy little girl-friend; No doubt about it"

The hopeful look on Otogi's face (which had slowly built up during Pegasus's little "speech") faltered for a moment and then immediately crashed to the ground with a heap, once the words "_almost_ sure," escaped from his old superior's lips. He moaned briefly, and then reached up for his face with both hands and vulnerably rubbed the spot underneath his eyes, trying to seek any form of comfort from this ever-so-darkening situation.

Crap. How could Pegasus be so sure? Didn't he have any doubts with initiating a trial that combined that of Yakou's talents with the mind of one of the most dangerous and stubborn C.E.O.s of all time? Didn't the situation surrounding Shizuka worry him at _all?_ And also… … _Wait_… What the _hell_ did he mean by Kaiba's _girl-friend?_

Of course, he felt absolutely nothing for Shizuka anymore (Anzu-san was able and _willing_ to give him all the affection and attention he desired with an outstanding performance), but after processing that little "fact," the black haired teen instantly remembered the one complication that would destroy him simply for knowing about this before-hand if this information was _ever_ leaked to general public: _Jounouchi._ And upon remembering that impediment, Otogi immediately begun to imagine all the atrocious ferocities Shizuka's brother would pass upon him if he ever were to discover an actual relationship involving the participation of his greatest enemy, and his most treasured younger sibling. With that, it didn't take him very long to decide on his own mental _verdict_.

After looking at Pegasus with an expression of absolute horror on his normally dashing features, Otogi's eyes glanced back over at the direction Kaiba and Tenma had gone off in and then back at Pegasus. Then, clearing his throat slightly (Pegasus responding by looking back in his direction and raising a single eyebrow), Otogi stated mindlessly, while slowly moving towards the direction the two boys had left in, "Sure… Yeah… You know—uhm… I think I'll go…" he clicked his tongue once, "…_Help_ out…" With that, he spun all the way around, and sprinted on after his two "colleagues."

Watching as the last member of his "companionship" ran away from him (then again—it wasn't as if he wasn't used to this kind of treatment), Pegasus chuckled slightly and then looked around the nearly barren ballroom. As a moment or two passed (with him casually humming to the tune _The Places I remember_) he stopped in his verse, opened his mouth and drawled thoughtfully, "Hmmm… How _on_ "earth" shall I entertain myself, now?"

While he continued pondering over all the possible ways of amusing himself (hmmm… perhaps the wet-bar was still in service?), what he didn't notice was the mystified form of Mazaki Anzu, who had finally reentered the party perimeters after a rather long and extended visit to the lady's room.

While turning around to head back in the direction of the parlor area (deciding he might try something new for once instead of his usual glass of chardonnay) he suddenly found himself face to face with the visage of the perplexed young brunette.

Staring at him with a rather awkward expression, Anzu looked at him dead in the eye and asked suspiciously, "… Where's Otogi?"

Pegasus couldn't help but stiffen slightly, while gulping in a nervous gesture.

* * *

The over-all effect of the fast working and potent drug Siegfried had deceptively presented to Shizuka, had at long last taken its proper toll, having knocked the poor auburn haired girl unconscious about twenty minutes prior to the time Siegfried had left the building. Careful to avoid the press, as well as any other unnecessary and most unneeded attention, in about fifteen minutes flat, he had finally reached the lobby of his temporary-abode, and was now in the elevator, ascending to the floor where his place of occupancy was located.  
At first, there had been a bit of a problem when he had first entered the hotel, for a male janitor had suddenly looked up from mopping the marble floors (hearing the sound of a bell ringing as Siegfried passed through the entrance) (well, it "was" late in the evening) and immediately saw the state of the young woman in the arms of a suspicious character. Raising a single eyebrow, he had asked, in a voice that indicated he was probably uncivilized and also lacking any true charisma, "My _god, _she looks terrible! Is she alright, son?" 

Siegfried glanced up towards the man's direction, looking as though he was just about to glare at the dolt for interfering with his work with his sheer stupidity, but quickly shifted while in his transition, replacing his potential look of deposition to one of a more embarrassed yet all the while more _charming_ look. "Oh don't worry!" he stated, merrily. "The poor dear just had a lot to drink—nearly drowned herself in a whistle. I plan to help her out once I get back to the hotel room! I'm sure there's an ice-machine somewhere on my floor, so don't worry."

The janitor looked at him oddly. Then, after a moment or two of just staring at the rose-haired man (sheesh, what a freak) the janitor then looked back down at his work, and muttered while proceeding to continue onward with his duties, "Well whatever… Looks a little young to be drinking, if you ask me—but then again, some woman are just lucky when it comes to their appearance. Good luck restoring her!"

Siegfried had cracked a small smile, (which was very hard, considering his own personal policies) but then continued on towards the elevators, not giving the lower-classed man a second thought.

When the doors of the floor-climbing device finally opened, the European CEO smirked, and then dragged Shizuka down the hall, a strange spark glittering in the splendor of his cool mint colored irises. He passed by many rooms (every single one of them marked with a "don't disturb" sign, which hung loosely on their silver door handles) but eventually came to a certain door that was stationed on the left side just at end of the hallway. After taking the time to once again prop the fatigued Shizuka into the crook of his arm, he then reached into his tux pocket, and withdrew a white hotel card, which he causally slipped through the locking mechanism besides the silver door handle.

Once he had entered the hotel room (a lavishly, yet modernly decorated styled pad, complete with living quarters, a master bed room as well as a connecting bathroom), he locked the door behind him and then proceeded on over towards the queen sized bed, which rested against the wall in the room perpendicular to where he had entered. **(A/N 3)** He threw the unconscious Shizuka onto the bed who moaned slightly—as if she was suffering from the impact while she was in limbo between the unconscious and reality. The European Corporate President then walked out of the room, nonchalantly slamming the door behind him.

After securing the means of Shizuka's potential escape (obviously by taking a key and locking her in), he then strolled on over to the sofa, and fell down on top of it, appearing utterly exhausted. This wasn't the case, though. For seconds after following him flopping backwards upon the futon, he leaned forward and reached for a lap-top (which had been charging on top of a glass coffee table, positioned horizontally at the foot of the couch) and unfolded it, the desktop coming to life right before his eyes.

As the light from the LCD monitor reflected within his devious eyes, Siegfried slanted his brows and grinned cunningly, as if he were anticipating something absolutely glorious.

Everything was ready. Now all he had to do was to wait for the right people to play.

* * *

As the sound of furious and constant typing bounced off the walls of the sumptuously decorated hotel room (despite the public's opinion, Pegasus's and Siegfried's tastes did vary from time to time) Kaiba paced constantly across the hotel-room floor, a look of pure irritation and resentment plastered all over his slightly contorting face. Otogi was causally kicked-back on the red velvet futon, his arms folded behind the back of his head, appearing somewhat relaxed while Tenma was leaning forward on a rather expensive looking wooden chair, while hacking madly away at a desktop keyboard, his eyes completely vexed. 

Although this so-called "harmony" between the three teens seemed peaceful and melodious now (despite the surrounding circumstances, this was actually the best they could manage while in the company of one another) the situation most certainly didn't start out like this at all. For at first, there had been much opposition with allowing Otogi to join the "team" (both of them knew off right the bat that the boy was completely useless)—but when the young man threatened to call Jounouchi and tell him everything (of course, Ryuuji didn't mean any of it; he just needed them to listen) Kaiba grudgingly allowed him to tag along, Tenma glaring at the both of them sullenly.

However, as annoying as it was to have his master's older apprentice unite with their group (for he didn't want to seem "outshined" under any given circumstances) Tenma soon realized that Otogi's participation was nothing compared to the "other" little problem Kaiba decided to share amongst their little "class."

For despite Tenma's determination to work and operate while under Industrial Illusions's online server, Kaiba wouldn't allow it, and threatened to pummel him if he didn't switch to Kaiba Corp's mainframe. Tenma would have snapped back, saying, "You wish, creep!" or "Just you try it!" but then remembered that Pegasus was counting on him completing this (reasons why?—he didn't know) and with complete cooperation. In truth, all he really wanted to do was to finish this as quickly as possible (so the mental torment of cooperating with this jerk would finally leave him at peace), and so, he reluctantly complied to Kaiba's request.

Then, after all that unbearable inconsistency was said and done (thank- _God!_)—a much disserved and needed silence drafted into the room, soothing everyone's tension at long last.

However, this moment of "peace" was short lived—for after Kaiba completed yet another twenty rounds of pacing, he suddenly stopped, glanced back over at Tenma and hissed, "Well? What do you have!"

Tenma stopped in his efforts for a single moment, looked at Kaiba gravely, but then just as suddenly focused his attention back at the computer and informed him, dully, "I've scanned over Siegfried's latest credit payments, and the results are as follows; there's _some _novel activity, but there's no sign of him checking into a hotel, bead and breakfast, or anything of the sort within the past _month_, let alone any time recently."

Kaiba clenched his fist, and narrowed his eyes, not liking Yakou's little bit of news one bit. He then looked back over at the window, and murmured, "That pink-headed son of a bitch must have paid it out in cash."

Otogi chimed in, while reaching up and scratching his head, "Well, what do you expect?" Kaiba cocked his head over and looked irately over at Otogi, watching as the young man sat up on the couch and continued, "Business is at it's peek at this time of year, so hotel rooms go out fast. Also, there's that party we went to. I'm sure that with all the people attending, as well as a few other factors involved, that Siegfried needed to show actual _feed_ in order to get a room in Japan, let alone here."

As Kaiba clenched his fists and stared bitterly at the black haired young man, Yakou (still typing vigorously away) muttered, his eyes still fixed upon the computer screen, "Otogi, can you get us some coffee from the lobby?"

Otogi glanced over at Tenma and stared at him for a moment, as if processing his newly issued request. Then, without wasting a single second, Otogi stood up off of the futon, crossed over towards the other end of the room and went through the door, obediently following the silver haired corporate member's orders. As the door closed behind him (a small little clicking sound heard as it shut completely) Kaiba looked back over at Yakou and asked, "What was the point of that?"

Tenma stopped in his typing. He inhaled for a moment (taking a deep, yet ragged breath), and then stated, acrimoniously, "Idiots distract me. In addition—considering that my concentration is greatly effected while being observed—" he turned all the way around to face Kaiba and glared at him, "I don't want anymore grief than what I am presently dealing with…" With that, he snapped his head back towards the monitor, and proceeded onward with his digital expedition.

Kaiba stared at him for a moment (with a look that almost appeared as if he had found a new reason to somewhat _admire _the efforts and viewpoints of Pegasus's heir) just as Tenma opened up an older window on the desktop, while waiting for a new one to load. While moving the mouse towards the file panel and selecting the print command, he stated snobbishly, "I'll check a different European credit-card company, see if I can find anything. In the mean time, I'll print the copies of my previous findings for you to look over."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and moved over towards the laser-color printer on the other side of the room, which had automatically turned on at the origin Tenma's request. Once all of the pages had slipped out of the conveyer-belt-like contraption, Kaiba snatched the first from the printer's jaws and began to read it over, eyes scanning over the more recent activity. A second or two following that, his eyes widened.

Quickly turning heal and walking back over towards the desk area, he nonchalantly reached forward and grabbed Tenma by the shoulder, causing the silver haired man to pause in his efforts and look at him. Kaiba smirked omnisciently, and commanded contentedly, "Check the _Conrad Tokyo_—see who's staying." **(A/N 4)**

Tenma stared at him for a moment, confused. He then looked back over at the computer and reopened the window he had recently printed for Kaiba, and scanned it over, seeing if he had accidentally missed it. When he didn't find it, he spoke aloud, "Why that place? It wasn't listed on either of his credit transactions—"

Kaiba let out a faint, "heh," and then continued, "The recent activity you had mentioned and were courteous enough to print out for me, were all services from shops and restaurants within the Tokyo metropolitan area. In addition, he's bound to stay at the classiest one—and we both know which one that is."

Tenma blinked at him for a moment, (perhaps Kaiba was in possession of intellect that could rival his own) and then faced the monitor again and closed his eyes. _Seems practical_, he thought to himself. _It's_ _around this area, it's luxurious enough for someone of our social level and what Kaiba mentioned "does" seem to fir. Also, _(he smirked slightly) _it's not like that business has a high-equipped computer defense system. It could be penetrated by someone of my talent within minutes._

He then opened up a new window (Kaiba smirking, as if pleased with his own intelligence) Tenma muttering while beginning to connect with the server, "Whatever you say… Kaiba-_boy_…"

* * *

As Siegfried watched as an unknown server began to approach the wall of his hotel's digital abode, his grin morphed into a sneer, knowing that what he was anticipating was now close at hand. 

Heh, he knew that Kaiba was going to find him eventually—it was the inevitable truth—but what that fool didn't know was the little _program_ he had secretly equipped to his temporary place of residence. For minutes after he had checked in, he had accessed the security network of the hotel and had, oh-say, "upgraded" it a bit from what it once was.

And with this little boost, Kaiba would never know what hit him.

_Keep going, _he thought, his eyes glinting with depraved eagerness. _That's_ _it…_ _Come to me—Seto Kaiba!_

* * *

As Tenma continued following the digital form of the yellow-brick road (to what would hopefully be the location of Kaiba's date and _his_ ticket to salvation) he suddenly stopped completely in his typing, his abrupt silence quickly engulfing the room. 

Kaiba (who of course noticed this out-of-depth event almost instantly) glanced over at Tenma, and stared at him oddly. "What are you doing?" he asked, crossly.

Tenma, (flatly ignoring Kaiba) just stared quizzically at the code he had just recently been presented with, with an odd, calculating expression, looking as though he had not been prepared for this particular amount of information at all. A moment following that, he shook his to some extent and muttered, bewilderedly, "This shouldn't be here…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, not quite understanding where his _partner_ was going with this. "What?" he asked.

Tenma turned around in the chair slightly, so he could look at Kaiba completely. "The hotel," he explained, "It has a stealth-wall; a very intricate one."

Kaiba frowned and while folding his arms across his chest in a disgruntled manner, looked away and stated monotonously, "So what? Kaiba Corporation can infiltrate any defenses, no matter how elaborate; Go _through _it."

Tenma growled infuriately at the teen's rash behavior (God _damnit_—why did Kaiba have to be such an ass?) and while narrowing his eyes in an incensed state, stated in a annoyed sounding voice, "You _idiot_—it isn't that simple! This one has an Alucard defense!" **(A/N 5)**

Kaiba snapped his glance back at Tenma and hissed back in bitter retaliation, "There's no such thing!"

Tenma then stated with a tone that gave off the impression that his fuse was running short, "There is _too! _Didn't you ever read the newest edition of "New Breakthroughs In Today's Modern Digital Technology?"

Kaiba spat, stridently, "Why the hell would I watch something as stupid as that!"

Tenma, beginning to grow absolutely fed up with Kaiba's stubbornness, sat up off of his chair and stated, "_Kaiba…_ The Alucard defense is the latest firewall, designed by a programmer located in eastern Switzerland. It acts as a invisible blocking device and _doubles_ as a virus. It's main function is that it stuns the connecting server and gathers data on anything that the hacker's mainframe has recently used—copies it for itself and then deletes it from the original sever."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and said slowly and darkly, "Get to the point, Tenma; What are you trying to say?"

Tenma frowned dangerously and spat out absolutely enraged, "Are you a freaking _idiot?"_ He clenched his fist and continued, "Kaiba—the thing is a data-comprised _vampire!_ Haven't you realized? It's "Dracula" spelled backwards! Siegfried probably set it up with the intention of you finding him, so he could steal any new break-through your company might have and is planning to produce!"

Hearing that, Kaiba's eyes widened enormously. _He wants my battle pilots_, he thought to himself. Then, reaching up and folding his arms across his chest once again (wondering what he supposed to do now) he watched as Tenma sat back down at the computer and stared at it with an expression signifying that he was thinking over something in his head. Not paying any mind to that, Kaiba looked off to the side and murmured, "So… What now? We can't abort after coming this far, and even if we did switch to I²'s server, he'll know instantly and move Shizuka to a new location."

Tenma looked up at the ceiling and agreed thoughtfully, "Quite true—in addition, it's even more problematic because it is doubtless that he has taken notice of us, as well."

Kaiba growled furiously, reached up for his hair and pulled, while in the midst of shaking violently. It looked almost as though he was about to pitch a fit, when—

"But don't worry; I know exactly what to do in order to circumvent this dilemma."

Kaiba suddenly paused in his emotional build-up, hearing what Yakou had just stated. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself. He then turned around so he was facing Tenma completely. "What do you mean," he asked, ignorantly.

The nine-teen year old slowly closed his eyes, and then leaned back and smirked complacently, taking pure delight in the fact that he knew all sorts of things that his rival didn't. After savoring a moment or two of this, he opened his eyes again and clicked on the start tab, selecting a new software from the list. While waiting for it to load, he explained to Kaiba, "The moment I learned of this software, I began researching everything about it; all of its functions, high-points and flaws, and eventually found it's glitch. And with that dose of knowledge I have already constructed a program whose soul purpose is to counter this digital predicament."

Kaiba asked, "What kind of a program?"

Tenma immediately informed him, "It's acts as sort of a kami-kaze system, but to put it more simply, let's just refer to it as a _test-dummy."_

As the answer hit him almost instantly, Kaiba blinked once, and asked, "A duplicate?"

Tenma murmured lowly as he resumed typing, "You read my mind…"

Kaiba frowned, stating contemptuously, "He's not that stupid…"

"Well he was most certainly counting on you to be, now wasn't he?" Tenma smirked prominently as Kaiba growled upon hearing this insult. Then, Yakou continued forward with his work and stated, all-knowingly, "Don't worry! Although I have created a "mock" version of the Kaiba Corporation mainframe—it _still_ has a good deal of files—all of them useless, of course—but every ounce of that data is encrypted with my own little fire wall—so it will take him about an hour or two to decode—depending on the power and speed of his processor. The bottom line is, he'll think it's you. And while he's concentrating the full power of the Alucard program's offensive mechanism on what's he'll _think_ is you, we'll be able to sneak around where there's much less security…" He then reached for the mouse, and clicked on a short-cut icon, entitled EviltwinKaiba02 and waited for the software to boot. He then stated, informatively "However, I can guarantee this; In an hour or so, he'll probably catch on to our plan, so we make haste if we are to locate Miss Kawai…"

Kaiba stared at him, emotionlessly for a moment (almost as if he were trying to find any flaws with Tenma's little _plan_) but then closed his eyes (knowing very well that this plan was the best they had) and nodded despondently in approval. Leaving Tenma to go about his business, he then looked over towards the window and thought, _Shizuka—don't worry, I'm "coming!" _

As Yakou proceeded to type, continuing down the road to what would with any luck become their deliverance, Otogi suddenly walked back into the hotel room, carefully holding three cups of coffee (one in his left hand and two in the crook of his arm) and stared at his two teammates with an oblivious expression.

"What'd I miss," he asked.

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** Yes, we all know in the English version how they seriously screwed up episode 10 (or its USA dubbed name, "Give Up the Ghost.") No! That blob-like excuse for a man, had absolutely nothing to _do _with Kaiba Seto. It was _not_ his evil counterpart, it was another person hired by Pegasus who disguised himself as Kaiba (for a brief moment, he even dressed up like Pegasus in the Japanese Version) in order to trick Mutou Yuugi. In fact, these players are called, "Game Killers." Panic and the Maze Brothers are also Game Killers.

**Author Note 2 – **Probably my favorite Beatle's song (if you don't know who they are, you _don't _disserve to "live.") It's supposed to be the Senior Song at my High School—but screw that. I just like the tune. (insert anime happy face)

**Author Note 3 –** Don't even _think _about it. It's "NOT" gonna happen!

**Author Note 4 – **Conrad Tokyo is an expensive hotel in Japan, located in the metropolitan area in it's capital. What city? (folds her arms across her chest and frowns at you) Come on—give yourself a little more credit than _that…_ However, I've never been. I just looked up some travel site, checked the price ranges and locations and found one I figured Siegfried would at least "tolerate."

**Author Note 5 –** A program concept I invented. (Meaning, I just made one up—I didn't program it, create it, or whatever—I'm just a digital romanticist.)

* * *

**Random Note: **H'okay. Here was the next chapter for this fiction. I hope that pleased some of you, anyway—I want to apologize for not getting to summary's "point" (cough-the contest-cough) as quickly as I had hoped to. I'm just making the relationships seem more plausible, before the conflict intervenes, m'kay? Anyway, sorry that this didn't come out sooner. My parent's friends have had their fiftieth anniversary or something like that (doesn't really know—spent the whole even with her nose in her DS and a hand on top of their pet dachshunds heads—they're so cuddly!) (insert anime happy face) and so, I spent a majority of my day in the interior of southern California. Anyway, now that this is finally out, and I apologize once again—because it appears to be among the list of the shorter chapters of this particular fiction. Don't worry though, I have the entire next chapter planned out (when it will come "out" though, I have no idea) so stay tuned! w00t! 


	6. Chapter Six: Strife, Retribution and

**Author Note:** _Fellow Anzu fans;_ "_Forgive" me!_ I have failed your expectations (and have still not yet pulled myself out of my miserable Shizuka tide, well, I did somewhat, but immediately jumped back in) ! Ah-heh-heh-heh—_sigh._ Anyway, for those of you who appreciate Shizuka—here you are, the newest chapter of the fiction I bet none of you were expecting so soon. ("soon" referring to sometime this _year_—considering that dear Yamiko takes decades to update anything so soon). Sigh… I'm horrible. Anyway, I'm afraid updates are going to become fewer and fewer, because I am starting college in less than ten days (my summer had cruelly slipped away from me—anime teary eyes), but I will honestly see what I can do.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh—is _over;_ FINISHED! Why would I want to own something when I couldn't even further contribute to it?

* * *

**Plot:** _Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she wins?_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Six-  
**"Strife, Retribution and Testosterone"

* * *

As Tenma initiated the mock-Kaiba Corporation program from the hotel room, just a few blocks away, Siegfried watched the digital playing field, as the original Kaiba Corporation main frame hesitated on the edge of his Alucard stealth wall. He was actually somewhat confused as to why Kaiba was hesitating to break through his barrier (especially since he was only _this _close to getting his revenge on his bastard-rival) but then eased up a little, deciding he could wait as long as it was necessary. After all, an idiot like Kaiba Seto would surely— 

Then, quite abruptly, his computer screen suddenly flickered for a whole three seconds, which caused him to sit forward suddenly in his seat. Pressing his hands besides the keyboard and leaning down towards the computer, he stated aloud, as if he were caught unaware, "W-What the—"

But just as quickly as the abnormality had occurred, the screen automatically returned to the way it was before, displaying the details of Siegfried's latest scheme. He blinked for a moment, as if trying to clarify something to himself, but then leant forward again in order to observe what was now known as the _present_ situation.

From the look of it, it seemed as if nothing had changed in the slightest; the Kaiba corporation mainframe was still there, on the edge of the wall, apparently still hesitating to move forward. He regarded this situation with some uncertainty, but then noticed something that almost instantly caught his eye.

There had been a change in the code. If the data was correct in informing him, there was now a second server approaching the firewall. It was hard to make out, but the data results showed otherwise, and this system (like his) was also in possession of a rather intricate defense.

Believing to have seen through this confusion, a smirk slowly came and abducted his sly, feline-like features, as if mentally priding himself on his own personal omniscience. Sighing and leaning back against the futon, he folded his arms back behind his head, looking somewhere dead between content and relaxed. After chuckling for a moment (dear, oh dear, was a fool that man was) he leant forward once again and while shaking his head slightly, stated curtly as if speaking to the face of an invisible person, "You know, Kaiba—I'm a little disappointed in you… Did you _really_ think that hiding behind that mock system and wearing a stealth wall could save you…? Well…" He then casually reached out for the key-board, and began meticulously typing in a second code, the movement of his long slender fingers not even faltering for the slightest moment.

_Kaiba Seto—you thought you could sneak around by sending that decoy—but now that I've seen through your plan, I can now focus the extent of my firewall directly on your real server. _With that, he hit the enter key, and to his delight, the Alucard defense suddenly engulfed the second server.

* * *

While watching as the newly designed fire-wall software engulfed the software EvilTwinKaiba02, mercilessly sucking it into the system as if it were a dog devouring it's meal, Tenma smirked viciously, knowing that _it_ had been done. Slowly turning around in his chair, he faced both Kaiba and Otogi, and stated, in a triumphant tone, "We _have _him!"

* * *

Watching as the foreign sever froze up, Siegfried chuckled triumphantly, finding it very amusing that Kaiba had been stupid enough to enter his abode without realizing head on of the gravity that he was getting himself into. _That was too easy, _he thought to himself. He then leant back in his seat again, and watched joyfully as his computer began to copy the extracted files, while deleting the originals from the Kaiba Corporation server. It was almost as if the Alucard system was devouring it's prey like individual pieces of meat, not even hesitating with fulfilling it's essential purpose. 

Once everything else had been deleted, Siegfried Von Schraider smirked (knowing that he now had everything Kaiba Corporation once had in the palms of his hands) and brushed his index finger against the mouse-pad censor, moving the icon over towards the newly created file he had set up prior before the Kaiba Corporation Mainframe had invaded. _Come to Poppa,_ he thought as he tapped the pad twice with his index finger.

However, before he could open up the contents, his screen suddenly froze, and a pop-up window appeared.

**-You do not have permission to access this data. If experiencing technical difficulties, please refer to "Trouble Shooting," or browse for the proper software to remove the following files.-**

Reading this, Siegfried narrowed his eyes and hissed through clenched teeth. Crap. He should have known. Running a hand through his long, rose colored locks, he thought contemptuously, _Damnit!_ _I should have known that this task wouldn't be completed in a fashion as simple as that…_ Not even leaving any time for repent, he reached for the keyboard with both hands and began typing in a Linux-styled short-cut command. Opening up his own personal laptop menu, he accessed a mainframe security folder and without another word, he selected the proper program.

With that, a newer window flashed up on the front of his monitor:

–**Initiating Virus Decoder and Removal System : Stealth Wall and Defenses will be shattered in "T" minus forty-four minutes.–**

Acknowledging this new dose of given information, Siegfried's eyes narrowed to a critical degree, and his lips stretched, revealing his pearly-white molars. He snarled slightly, before resentfully mouthing the concluding word:

_Shit…_

* * *

"So, which room is he in?" 

"Room two-one-seven, second floor…" **(A/N 1)**

"Well, that should be easy to remember then, right?"

"... ...Whatever."

As the three self-proclaimed adults slowly approached the Conrad Tokyo, (friction still known and quite evident within their ranks) their _leader's_ eyes were narrowed to a critical degree, as he stared bitterly out at the building which lay directly ahead of them (heh, that thing was lucky that it was a mere _object_, for if it wasn't...) . After all, this whole expedition (in which everything had seemed to have gone completely array) was testing his patience and tolerance like never before.

For even though Kaiba had found the spot where his date was being held captive, and although _some_ reassurance had returned to him (And the fact remained that Siegfried would soon be getting his—God, how he- had- _waited_ for this...), the fact remained that he was still pretty aggravated, considering that the most useless people alive (in his eye) were _still _following him like dogs to their master. Reasons why, he didn't know (_Damnit!_ Why couldn't the wannabe-game-designer and the mo-in-denial just leave him be?), but that didn't mean that he was going to let that little condition slide without any complications.

Cocking his head back towards his little _companions_, (his eyes unfortunately hitting Tenma first) he glared at the silver haired teen and demanded, "And what makes you think _you're_ coming, _queer?"  
_  
Hearing the same crap being thrown at him once again (for about the twentieth time that night) Tenma's fingers constricted tightly against each other, as he wished more than anything that he could send a fist directly into the side of Kaiba's jaw. In the end, however, he decided not to react to the brunette's accusations and to rather play his little game. Looking off the side, he explained, dully, "Pegasus-sama insisted that I _help_, and I am expected to obey his orders at all times. So, I think it's natural that I should tag along—at _least_ until I see the end results…"

Hearing this, and finding it to be a _pitiful_ excuse (_heh_—how _befitting_ of everyone lower than himself), Kaiba was about to say something rather callous, but Yakou continued on:

"In addition, Kaiba-kun, it's only thanks to _my_ participation in the _first_ _place_ that you were even able to get _this_ far without loosing your precious company plans—and believe _me_, that was more trouble than it was worth. Therefore…" Tenma looked back at Kaiba (who looked as though he was about to burst a blood vessel or two) and sneered remorselessly, "I think that it's only fair that I am allowed to fully enjoy the satisfaction regarding the effect of my work." With that, walked right past Kaiba—dismissing the topic completely.

After registering Tenma's words in his cranium, Kaiba—undoubtedly knowing that he had lost the battle _this_ time—tensed up for a moment (_I'll kill him, _he thought… _I kill him!) _wanting with every particle in his body to teach that loser a lesson, but then decided to let Tenma's annoying antics slide by, at _least_ just this once.

After all, it could be _worse… _

Checking that moron's name off his list (one down—one to go), he slowly turned around in order to come face to face with the _other_ little pest on this excursion. Regarding Otogi with undiluted aversion, Kaiba asked in a dangerous sounding tone, "—and what's _your_ story, freak?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his current position, Otogi (who wasn't nearly as brave as Yakou when facing the wrath of the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corporation) looked over at Kaiba and smiled nervously, explaining while reaching backwards to scratch the back of his head, "Well… _Someone_ needs to know that Jounouchi's little sister is alright—for her sake and _his_… And who better to do it than one of her greatest acquaintances, right?"

Hearing this, Kaiba just stood there, his expression having hadn't changed in the slightest, while Tenma (who had listened to part of this discussion from afar) suddenly let out a single mocking laugh, causing Otogi to quickly look down at his feet, shrinking away like some dismal outcast.

Now normally, Kaiba would have taken further measures of sending him off, (probably grabbing him by the shoulder and drop-kicking him into the street by the seat of his pants) but the fact remained that Otogi was _so_ pathetic, that he decided that he just really didn't care. After regarding the looser with bitter derision, Kaiba then continued forward, murmuring the phrase, "Whatever…" leaving Otogi standing there. But it was short lived, for immediately following that, Otogi (realizing that he was being left behind) began jogging forward in order to catch up to his two comrades. Once he was level with the two of them (somewhat, anyway), Otogi then walked over until he was besides the suave silver haired Industrial Illusions protégé, whom he assumed was the more sincere of the two. As if trying to enhance a conversation, he asked with a cheerful tone, "So… You work close to Pegasus as well?"

Understanding that his existence had been acknowledged (and at that, not really giving a shit) Yakou Tenma slowly looked back over in black haired Game Designer's direction and stated, dully and remorselessly, "… … … Just shut up."

* * *

Glaring at the lap-top monitor with a frustrated expression, Siegfried watched the computer irritably, while tapping his fingers systematically against the edge of the glass table. Continuing to view the development of the progress bar filling up, Siegfried (really getting ticked off with this whole thing) grumbled and hit the advancement panel, wanting to view the the details of development in the progress. In response, another window appeared, bearing the message: 

–**Time remaining—twenty-two minutes, fifty-nine seconds.–**

Slamming his hand down against the glass table, Siegfried's glare fixated itself at the screen, looking as if he was ready to put a fist through the monitor of his laptop.

_"Damnit!"_ he cursed.

* * *

As Siegfried continued to wait for his blasted computer to respond (beginning to wonder if he should brew some coffee to pass the time) he was completely unaware of the novel activity occuring in the connecting room of his abode. 

The first thing Shizuka realized when she slowly began to regain consciousness, was that her head was spinning completely out of control due to being under the bind of a rather strange and almost alien migraine. Such a newly introduced physical strain caused the young girl to immediately close her eyes again, moaning in response to the throbbing pain. Yet even with all the agony she was undergoing, she did not even bother to exert the force of reaching over to cradle the side of her temples or forehead. Her limbs were heavy, almost as if they were filled with bags of sand; a feeling one experiences from regaining control of his or her basic reflexes after spending some time in physical suspension. It was hard, her mind was muddled and she felt as if she were aching all over. Why, it was almost hard to even _think_ at this rate.

Still… What was wrong with her? Where was she? What had happened?

Trying to retrieve her answers, she waited until the dizziness faded somewhat, and slowly began to open her chocolate-colored eyes…

* * *

Meanwhile, as the zany and discouraging dilemmas continued on for some in the heart of Tokyo's metropolitan area, Pegasus had his hands full on a totally unrelated, yet seemingly just-as-difficult situation. 

Sweat trickled down from under his long mane of hair, and his knees were shaking in response to the wrath that Mazaki Anzu was presenting unconditionally to him. It was hard to believe that a mere sixteen year old girl could intimidate him in the way that she was, but nevertheless, young Mazaki Anzu was certainly succeeding in the matter. The young woman's eyes were blaring as if someone had tossed a barrel of petroleum into a small little pond and lit a match shortly afterwards, igniting the liquid mass in glorious flames—and it was just enough to make Pegasus shiver in his sleek black Armani-shoes.

Grabbing him by the top part of his tux and pulling him in her direction Anzu shouted, making Pegasus cringe from her tone alone, "_Where's Otogi!" _

Feeling his heart rate increase dramatically, Pegasus (not taking his eyes off Anzu) pointed off towards the exit and explained, in a pitch that showed that he was trying to be polite but at the same time, also seemed as if he were questioning the remaining time of his existence, "I-I don't know, Anzu-girl! It's the truth! My colleague just ran off about ten minutes ago! I _swear_ it!"

"_You're lying!" _Anzu continued to yell, her passion only increasing every time Pegasus made an excuse, "Do you _really _think I'd just _believe you_ after what you pulled at Duelist Kingdom! You should know better than thinking that I would trust a _sleaze-ball_ such as yourself, now _where is_ he—_tell me!"_

Seeing the ferocity in her eyes (which wasn't helping very much with boosting Pegasus's personal courage and confidence), the silver haired CEO's mind began working as fast as it could, trying to come up with a suitable lie. True; he was a man of his word, and sure, it was completely against his principles and everything that he stood for, but at a time like this, why the hell not? After all, he couldn't let her get word of the present crisis at hand. That was his motive right there for not telling her head on. Like many whom Otogi was well acquainted with, he was fully aware of his associate's social life (the boy flirted constantly with his female employees, (preferably the young ones), treating the very concept almost as if it were a hobby of some kind) and knew head-on that the news of him going after Kaiba's date would not sit too well in Yuugi-boy's female companion's mind. _I can't let her find out._ he thought to himself. _If she receives knowledge that Otogi-boy went after that other girl, it could complicate their relationship. She'll send him out the window, he'll get all depressed, and bottom line; he blame me!" _

Then, putting on something of a nervous appearing smile, he hesitantly pointed out to the other side of the party, and with a vein twitching somewhere on the edge of his forehead (only completely visible due to the amount of sweat traveling down the side of his face) he inquired, "No, seriously. Have you checked the wet-bar, Anzu-girl? He could have gone there, or perhaps he's just using the men's—"

However, before he could even do as much as finish his sentence, Anzu suddenly seized him by the throat, and while boring her eyes into his, she screamed, voice devoid of any kind of dignity, "_Tell_ _meeeeeeeeeee_—_!" _

At this point, even if Pegasus _wanted_ to tell the truth, he was completely incapable of doing so, for due to the fact that Anzu's fingers were now constricting tightly around the bottom of his throat, he was unable to even as much _breathe_, let alone tell her the whereabouts of her boyfriend. His hands slowly reached up to counter the young woman's, but in the end, they fell feeble compared to Anzu's anger induced strength.

Watching as his superior slowly began to turn a somewhat dangerous shade of purple, Croquet (who had volunteered for the position of a party bouncer earlier before the event had begun) approached the two, and after clearing his throat, he began to inform the high-school senior, "Little girl, in view of the circumstances, I'm going to have to ask you to—"

Turning towards the suited man, Anzu spat hoarsely in his direction, yet with the passion of a very offended woman "_Back off—!"_

Jumping from this unexpected multitude of seething wrath, Croquet quickly shrunk away as if he were some helpless little animal, and squeaked feebly, "… … …_Yes, mam…" _With that, he slowly turned away, allowing Anzu to continue with her interesting and rather deadly-seeming methods for obtaining the enlightenment needed to find her boyfriend

* * *

**-Time Remaining—three minutes, fourteen seconds…-**

The muscles resting underneath Siegfried's eyebrows were twitching dangerously, the suspense and time having killed his patience about eight minutes ago.

Serriously, though! What was taking so _long!_ A command such as this one shouldn't be nearly this hard to complete! For according to the one-line laptop manual, the speed of his processor should have handled and completed this task within twenty minutes or less! Then there was the matter of his own personal hacking skills. Yes... He was the one who had hacked into the Kaiba mansion mainframe when he was only eleven years old, and he was the one who was responsible for every glitch that had occured at the KC Grand Prix.

So (his teeth bared) why should this be any different, god _damnit?_

Nevertheless, the time it was taking to conclude his revenge on Kaiba wasn't his only problem. For aside from his doubts concerning the time it was taking for his computer to pull through with his retribution, about a minute or so ago, Shizuka had completely come to in the other room. The sound of someone banging desperately on the door was clearly heard, as the young girl demanded to be let out. Now normally (after getting this far), he would have no hesitation whatsoever with throwing Shizuka out by her hair, and saying in the process, 'My regards to Kaiba—bitch!'—but the fact of the matter was, that until he was absolutely certain that he had obtained what he had wanted and had aimed for—he was not going to let her out of that room until he was completely satisfied.

Still, at the rate the young woman was screaming, and from the sound of the fuss she was making—Siegfried briefly wondered if the other occupants in the hotel would possibly hear them, and get suspicious of what exactly was happening in the abode of that wealthy foreigner whom they had briefly crossed paths with. But he couldn't worry about that now. He was close—so close to getting what he had dreamed of achieving for almost all of his adult life.

As Siegfried continued waiting (flinching every time Shizuka shouted something—wait a minute? Did he just hear glass break?), what was unbeknownst to him were the shadows of the three mysterious figures who were silently and quietly making their way towards his door.

Having arrived only minutes ago, Kaiba, Otogi and Tenma swiftly yet silently, moved away from the walls, and aligned themselves so they were all facing the door.

Now, had they been well-acquainted with one another, most people would expect that they would crouch down and plan this situation out together, like a football team ready to perform their next play. However, due to the fact that such hatred loomed between their ranks, not one of them (save for possibly "one" member) would result to such cooperation.

In fact, taking the time to look at the young chairman of Kaiba Corporation in a noticeably cynical manner, Yakou asked in a voice that showed no compassion whatsoever, "So, _Maestro_—what's the plan, huh?"

Cocking his head backward, slightly, Kaiba looked at the bluish-silver haired man bitterly, not saying a single word.

And that was kind of... _strange._

Now, normally, he would have planned the construction of his method for going about this ordeal completely out, brick by brick—making sure that every step was cultivated to complete perfection, but if truth be told, he hadn't exactly thought about how he was going to do once he had gotten this far. That was awkward. Then again, perhaps it was just due to the fact that because he was so pissed off with how this night had turned out, that he wasn't acting in the way that he normally did. The party, the fight, the rescue—he hadn't counted on any of it being this badly screwed up, so it seemed only natural that he wasn't thinking straight, right?

Nevertheless, while standing in the midst of the silent bickering between the two ruthless titans, Otogi (feeling rather insignificant), had been relatively quiet up until now, glancing nervously at the two young adults, wondering if there was even the remote possibility that if he even uttered a single word, that his brief life would come to an end (hey, it _could_ happen). Still, with everything at stake, he had to say _something_. Looking back at the door, and then back at the two teens (with much difficulty) he stated nervously, "We should go in…"

Turning around to face the black-haired game designer, Kaiba glared ferociously in Otogi's direction and growled, causing the young man to flinch in response, "We'll go when _I_ say we go—"

_"You'll_ do _no_ such thing!"

Hearing this exclamation sound in their direction, Otogi and Kaiba looked back over in Tenma's direction, who regarded the two of them with a stern and foreboding expression. Feeling the heated glance coming from his "newly captivated" _audience_, Yakou narrowed his eyes and began to explain, "Look—this bastard has already deceived us once, and you two know as well as I do that he could easily pull something like that off again" (Kaiba narrowed his eyes in response to this and clenched his fist as well) "In order to rescue Kawai-san, we need to strategically plan this, before we just—"

Refusing to receive the "mother-talk" treatment from anyone (let alone from _Pegasus's_ "prized" _apprentice_) Kaiba fixed his glare on Tenma dramatically and hissed, "And what exactly do you have to add to this little adventure, _Yakou?"_

Tenma looked at Kaiba dully, and while leaning back against the wall and folding his arms across his chest, he explained in a tone that matched his mood, "Don't worry, I'll tell you—just as soon as you put forth your method for going through this—which is _what_, might I inquire?"

Kaiba was just about his open his mouth (in order to give the Pegasus wannabe the verbal beating of his life) but it was at that moment when he realized that Yakou was correct with what he was implying. It was true then. He had nothing more to add. Putting on a somewhat defeated expression, he looked away from the silver-haired nineteen-year-old business man and thought contempuously, _Crap..._

After taking a moment or two to bask in the process of mentally celebrating another decisive victory over the infamous Seto Kaiba (God… If only Pegasus-sama could see him now) Yakou's eyes glinted briefly, before he leaned off the wall and continued on with his previous proposition, "Here's the way I see it. Once we go in, Otogi can distract Siegfried while Kaiba retrieves his date, and I will see to it that the proper authorities are notified of the present situation at hand."

After this idea had settled, a suspicious silence wafted through the air for a course of a few seconds. However, a moment following that notion…

"No…" Kaiba murmured shortly after Tenma had finished explaining the skeleton of his plan. After a moment or two of successfully catching his _secondary_ rival's attention (who had raised in eyebrow in response to this objection to his idea), without warning, Kaiba abruptly slammed his fist into his hand as he spoke through barred teeth, "I'll finish that bastard off myself…"

Inhaling sharply, Tenma (taking the time to ponder over what exactly Kaiba even _felt _for that poor young woman in the first place) abruptly sighed and then focused his attention on Otogi. Turning around to look at him, he asked, "_Ryuuji_, do you think you'll be able to find Miss Shizuka before—"

It was then when he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence after he took notice of what the youngest member of their _team_ was doing at the present time. After dialing three numbers into the "call-now" zone of a small, standard designed cell-phone and then hitting the "send" button, the young man held the phone up to the side of his head, and looked innocently up at the silver-haired man while he explained, "Better earlier than too late, right?"

Realizing instantly that the very skeleton of his original concept had been completely fractured (which left Tenma in a position that he wasn't exactly fond of), the nine-teen year old merely rolled his eyes, before he muttered the word, "Whatever…"

After coming to an agreement, they broke away from one another, and withthat they began to prepare for the moment of bursting through the door (Yakou had taken five minutes back in Pegasus's hotel room to disable the locality door locks for a somewhat-reasonable time-limit). Pressing his hands up against the wall, Tenma's eyes glinted maliciously as he gleefully stated to himself, "It should activate any second now…"

Hearing this, Kaiba suddenly looked away from the door, and saw the more-than-noticeable malevolent-looking anticipation practically dancing on Yakou's genuinely attractive features. Staring at him, with a somewhat distrusting look, Kaiba demanded in a dead-pan voice yet perplexing sounding voice, "What exactly did you _do_…?"

* * *

_Finally!_

Siegfried watched with sudden eagerness as the last progress window popped up on his monitor, giving the exact countdown until his task was completed. Staring at it with proud satisfaction, Seigfried thought to himself, _At last!_ _I'll_ _finally be able to get back at Kaiba! How I have "dreamed" of this… _He then waited as the numbers began to decrease in value:

**-Project will be completed in five… four… three… two…**

Then all of a sudden, the screen suddenly froze up again. Siegfried's jaw dropped instantly, noticing this predicament. As the picture on his screen continued to bulge and spasm, (everything going completely out of whack and proportion) Siegfried thought, unable to contain himself, _What the hell?_ But seconds following the sudden ailment of his monitor, his screen suddenly went into the red, the current picture began dissolving itself into tiny little cubes, along with everything that was currently open on his desktop. Grabbing the monitor with both hands, Siegfried cried out, panic strictly visible in his voice, "_What?_ This can't _be!"_

Nonetheless, mere _static _soon became the least of his current problems. For seconds following the visual abnormality, an animated pink bunny rabbit, wearing what appeared to be red overalls and goggles (which looked absolutely riddiculous) suddenly darted across the screen (it's head bobbing up and down every time it took a step) and stopped right in the middle of it. Siegfried watched in horror as the rabbit pointed at him and laughed, before it suddenly closed in on him and sneered (his face having converted to the typical cartoon malice-ridden visage; a taunting expression complete with blood red eyes, fangs and devil horns) as it slowly extended his middle finger in Siegfried's direction, making him flinch slightly. **(A/N 2)**

Before Siegfried could verbally respond to that rude and infuriation notion, the screen suddenly went completely blank, and a single message (red and bold) appeared in the interior of the screen, flashing on and off with every second.

**-WARNING: System Error! Data has been corrupted! Reboot or replacement may be required!-**

Watching in absolute horror at the occurrence of this disaster, the door of his hotel room suddenly burst open, causing him to jump up from his present position. Fearfully, and in an panicked state, Siegfried quickly looked over in that direction, seeing who exactly had decided to cross into his territory.

Kaiba tore away from the entrance, moving mercilessly towards Siegfried's direction, looking hell-bent on destroying the man before him. Rolling his sleeve back, preparing for the one thing that had been on his mind since Shizuka went missing, he snarled in a menacing tone, Kaiba, roughly informed the European CEO, "Tell me... Did you really think you could get away with that? You lousy, _son _of a _bitch!"_ Then, without even hesitating, Kaiba slung his fist direction into Siegfried's cheek, who fell against the floor of the hotel room, his head hitting the glass coffee table on the way down. As Siegfried lay there, trying to recover from the shock (as well as the pain), Kaiba stared at him—with an expression no mortal could look upon without flinching.

Now, as such a lucky shot would just about satisfy anyone _else_, Kaiba had been through enough crap tonight (such as loosing his date as well as having to cooperate and falling short to Tenma) and with that, he continued to take out all of his anxiety and bitter feelings on Siegfried, not even caring what anyone else thought. Walking up to the cringing man, he reached down, and pulled Siegfried up by his bangs, before he flung his fist back into his nose, (once again knocking him back to the ground) and then proceeded with his atrocious actions.

As Kaiba continued to pummel the culprit of everything that had gone wrong tonight (at least in his eyes), Tenma and Otogi watched on the sidelines, in complete awe and amazement of the brutality and violence Kaiba was exerting on the poor, yet all-the-same aggravating individual.

"Woah…" Otogi stated, unable to control himself.

Tenma was about to comment on the madcap and unorthodox situation as well (most likely something stated while in an absent minded matter) but that was when he suddenly heard the sound of banging coming from his left. After glancing over in that direction, and then setting his sights on what looked like a connecting door, Tenma's eyes widened as he heard someone say…

"What's going on! Someone let me out already! Please!"

Then without thinking, Yakou Tenma slowly began to walk over towards the door. He wasn't a dolt, he knew very well that the girl was being held captive in there—and since Kaiba-brat was busy, someone should have the decency to let the poor creature out. As he carefully moved over towards the door, trying very, very hard not to get caught up in insanity at hand, Kaiba suddenly pulled Siegfried up from the ground and pinned him up against the wall, slamming his head countless times into a nearby book-shelf—Siegfried moaning in agony on the sidelines.

Stopping before it, Tenma took the room handle in his hand and twisted it, the door opening completely up—

Once completely ajar, the sound of rushed foot-steps was clearly heard, and before Yakou could even blink, he suddenly felt a body slam up against his own, and also felt arms as they wrapped around his waist.

Not even bothering to look at the face of the man before her, Shizuka clutched him tighter and while burying her face into his chest, cried through tearing eyes, "I'm so _happy!_ I almost thought you wouldn't come for me! But you did! You have no idea what this _means_ to me! _Thank you_ "so much" Kaiba!"

Now apart from the shock of being grabbed by a member of the opposite sex, and in an almost affectionate and passionate way (believe it when you understand that this didn't happen very often to Pegasus's self-sheltered heir), Yakou (recovering from the shock of this sudden physical impact) suddenly hearing the name _Kaiba_ fell roughly back to Earth. Paling a little bit and tensing up slightly, he opened his mouth and stuttered, slightly, " … _Uh_… I-I'm… … …"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from above (then again, had she heard it before?) Shizuka's eyes suddenly bolted open, and with that, she looked up and regarded the face of her _savior_. After staring at him for a few moments, in approximately five seconds (and _right _on cue) Shizuka's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, and her jaw dropped, not believing that she saw _that guy _again, let alone in _this _position. But why exactly was he here? Staring at him with confusion and embarassment, she thought to herself, not understanding any of this at all, _W-W__hy am I— _

But before the two could tear away from each other, they both suddenly heard the voice of Otogi who had unexpectedly called out the following word:

"_Incoming—!"_

Before the two of them could even look in their comrade's direction, low and behold, the now nearly comatose form of Siegfried Von Schraider crashed into them, knocking them both to the ground in a disorderly heap. As the trio lay together on the ground, (either moaning or groaning in effect to this sudden and unexpected impact) Siegfried, reaching for his back as he hissed in pain, (Ow! Did something just crack?) suddenly froze with a fear as a shadow covered his bruising form.

Deciding to cut to the chase right about now, Kaiba stormed over to the area where his victim had fallen, reached down and grabbed Siegfried by his tux-tie, pulling him roughly in his direction. With his eyes boring into his, he stated darkly and ruthlessly, "Von Schraider, I would advise that you think again before you do something completely stupid. For I can assure you" (he pulled him even closer) "It will _help _you in the future…"

Before Siegfried could even speak, Kaiba took that oppertunity to slam his knee into the European's stomach, knocking his wind out completely out, along with what was left of his consciousness. As Kaiba watched triumphantly as the now unconscious man slid to the floor (missing Tenma and Shizuka by a few inches or so), it was around this time when Otogi finally hung up his cell-phone, and informed him, "Kaiba, the cops are on their way; they should be here in about fifteen minutes or so…"

Hearing this information (the only form of _good _news he had throughout this entire evening) Kaiba was just about to glance in Otogi's direction, when a familiar voice suddenly moaned, causing Kaiba to remember "_the other_" reason why he had come. Snapping his gaze over towards the sound of the voice, he took notice of Shizuka laying on the ground, right besides Tenma and instantly let out a sigh of relief. Thank God... She was okay. Making a notion to move in her direction (most likely to help her up) it was then when he suddenly took notice of the rather awkward _position _in which the two had fallen in, and upon seeing it, his face contorted into a vile and seethingly dangerous look.

Having recovered from falling down little more than a moment ago, Tenma grunted slightly, before he glanced up in Kaiba's direction, allowing him to gaze upon Kaiba's hazardous look. While staring at him oddly (after all, the look Kaiba was presently giving off was not one to be taken lightly) he asked, in a confused exression, "What?" But before Kaiba could answer, Tenma could suddenly feel the girl besides him tense up and also felt as her heart-rate suddenly increased—

—but wait a minute! How was he able to _feel _that? Wanting answers to this strange question, he looked down at his shoulder, and then allowed his gaze follow the path of his arm, eventually leading to his wrist, which led to his—

At that moment, his jaw dropped as far as it could go and the hairs on the back of his neck stood completely on end, while he stared in horror, not finding the situation to be true.

_Sweet- merciful CHRIST!_ he thought, in a panicked state, not finding it believable in any way. _Seriously,_ of all the places his hand could have landed in, why did it have to be smack inside the girl's cleavage? Why, _damnit?_ He then looked up to face Kaiba (hoping that by the impression he was giving off, that Kaiba would understand) and then felt the rest of his sanity leave him.

Seeing the look of pure unadulterated anger and _hatred_ on his rival's face (which was only enhancing per second per second per second) Tenma frantically looked up at Kaiba with wide eyes, and cried as he tried to extract his hand from the spot besides Shizuka's upper chest, "It's _not _what it looks like!—I _swear!" _

_Rippppppppppp._

Nevertheless, as he attempted pulled his hand away from the spot between Shizuka's breast, he had apparently pulled with such a force that it tore the entire top section of the Shizuka's dress right off, exposing a silky black bra along with a great portion of Shizuka's upper woman hood.

Having his eyes widen to the point where they didn't look human, Tenma slowly turned around to see what he had "done."

At this point (realizing that her cleavage had now been exposed by more than half) and after a few seconds following that unpleasant grasp-of-enlightenment, Shizuka's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell limp against the wall, Tenma staring at her with the expression of one who believes he has practically _condemned_ himself to tortures he couldn't even imagine.

Yakou gulped for a moment, (knowing that absolutely nothing good could come out of this) before he turned around to face Kaiba again, only to find himself face to face with—

* * *

As Kaiba quickly loaded Shizuka (who had come to a few minutes back) into the nearest private vehicle, holding her bridal styled and almost possessively, while glancing out at the people before them as if he couldn't trust them, Yakou Tenma sat on the sidewalk, holding the pack of ice (which was quickly thrown together by the guy stationed at the party wet-bar) up to left eye, cringing as he felt the rock-hard ice make contact with his slightly swelling flesh. 

Crap… Now this was humiliating. Here he was, the adopted son of a major corporate executive officer with the highest position of anyone else at his firm, holding a wound-tending item up against the side of his face, with hundreds of reporters and cops running around, trying to figure out what had happened. Unfortunately, Siegfried couldn't be taken immediately into custody, because according to a cop slash damage surveyor, the young man needed to be taken to the hospital in order to fix a few things up before he went through inquiry (according to the state that his body was in, it was truly remarkable that Kaiba himself wasn't arrested for near-man-slaughter). At the news of this, even Tenma was somewhat disappointed (for if that bastard hadn't landed on him—) but he decided not to show it.

By now, he was positive that Otogi had told Pegasus-sama what had happened, (he had seen them talking earlier, Mazaki Anzu having grabbed him in relief to know that he was alright, and then gave a heart-to-heart apology to Pegasus (for a reason he did not know), who merely nodded slightly, looking somewhat strained and even fearful of the young girl) and he was not looking forward to his reaction at all…

Yet as the teen continued moping (wishing more than anything that his agony would just- _end_), he was suddenly joined by the last person he wanted to see; his one and only superior.

Pegasus J. Crawford (who now had a major bruise on his neck, but nothing serious enough to require hospitalization or any special treatment) nochalantly sat besides his precious little heir, and looked out ahead of him. Tenma said nothing in response. The two remained like this for a few moments, neither of them saying a word, but then, deciding to start some small-talk, Pegasus glanced over at Yakou, informing him, "Otogi told me all about what happened while confronting, uhh… _Van Shooter_?" **(A/N 3)**

"Von Schraider," Yakou murmured in a low-key voice, while hiding his face, now very much ashamed of the fact that he now knew for sure that Pegasus-sama was aware of what had happened.

"Whatever," Pegasus continued. "Seems to me that Kaiba-boy went over the edge a little bit. You know, I never knew that young man had it in him." Tenma did little more but remain in his present position, not saying anything. Knowing he wasn't getting far with this little _pep-talk_, Pegasus then nudged Yakou in the shoulder and stated, "Anyway, don't _worry_ about what happened—you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." In response to that last statement, Tenma slowly looked over at his adoptive father and stared. Pegasus continued, while grasping his shoulder in a fond manner, while at the same time, annunciating his words with his other hand, "I _understand_, Tenma-boy—it's completely okay! You don't have to worry about such a thing, _I _should know of all people…"

Hearing this, a small smile found it's way on Tenma's face, being very glad to know that such repulsive thoughts weren't being cast in his direction from his deeply respected father figure.

_Man… _He should have known that what he thought would happen wouldn't occur. After-all, Pegasus-sama _knew_ that he wouldn't intentionally put his hand next to a woman's most sacred place, right? They had known each other for a long time—so it seemed only natural. Heh, what a _relief!_

However…

A moment following that, Pegasus suddenly pulled Tenma in his direction and explained, merrily, "Congratulations, my boy; You're _finally _receiving _hormones!_ You know, I was kind of worried for a while when you didn't begin to show sexual interest between now and your seventeenth birthday, but _praise the lord!_ I raised you correctly after all!" Pulling the now pale, yet stoned Tenma in his direction, Pegasus abruptly pointed out towards the horizon and declared, "Ladies—_watch out!_ Here- comes _Tenma—!"_

And following those words, Yakou suddenly grasped his head in a disorderly way and screamed.

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** Ironically enough, the hotel room number I chose is the same as the one of the "haunted room" from Stephen King's The Shining (novel version). That's something that I actually found kind of interesting: In the book, the haunted room was 217, however, in Stanley Kubrick's portrayal of the story (known as one of the best horror movies of all time), it was changed to 237 (why? I have no idea). However, I don't know if that was the case in the newer version of The Shining ("new" referring to that god-awful miniseries produced by Warner-Brothers—man… I couldn't even watch _fifteen minutes_ of that footage without puking) but it was the case in the book so… … _yeah…_

**Author Note 2 – **You know, if you look _really, _really closely at Pegasus's comics in Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist vol. 2 (known as Yu-Gi-Oh vol. 9 in Japan) —you can clearly see one of the Funny Rabbit (known as Funny _Bunny_ in the American Dub) characters (I think it was like an alligator or something like that) say the word "Bitch" in one of the dialogue bubbles (something VIZ failed to cut out—mweh-heh-heh). Also, for a minor note—this attitude has seemed to have rubbed off on Pegasus's Toon monsters as well, because in the Japanese comic (Japanese, because VIZ obviously caught that complication without much difficulty—it _is _pretty intense after all) the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon spits out the "mother" of all English curse-words (give me an "F" give me a "U", give me a—), after Seto initiates the "Negate Attack/Nullify the Attack" card in Yu-Gi-Oh vol. 13 (known as Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist vol. 6 in America) (I'm not lying). Anyway, point being? I wanted to incorporate a similar perspective of that attitude in this story. That is all.

**Author Note 3 –** Yes, I am aware of the original ending, and I can tell you this: I _despised_ it. (Here's the way I think the series should have ended: Pegasus would meet up with Otogi and greet Yuugi and co as well (man... their expressions would be _priceless)_, Mai would meet up with and apologize directly to Jounouchi, and Haga and Ryuzaki would both drive knifes into their hearts in unison, killing each other in the procress, instead of the dueling crap—LOL). Anyway, this is my fiction, and since Siegfried never appeared in the manga (and considering that this entire story is a cross between boths mediums) I'll just say that ending never happened. (leans back in her chair and stretches her fingers)

* * *

**Random Note:** Okay, here was the next chapter for My Torture Ends a Week From Now. I have no idea what I am going to work on next (because I am pretty much picking at my fictions, trying to decided how to go about updating) so maybe you guys could help me out on that? How, you ask? Well, reviewing just helps "so" much… (You have no idea) Anyway, I hope this pleased some of you (I actually found it entertaining enough to write it—very rare in my case—considering I don't have much love for my fictions, anyway) and if you would please review, that would just mean "so" much to me. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter Seven: End of the World and

**Announcement:**Ahh-hah! Bet you people were never expecting to _never _hear from me again. About a month ago, I got a review saying that this fic would never see the light of day again, and I thought, "Well… we'll see about that. And I decided to make it a reality… However, I must confess that it was time consuming. In fact, the author note below was something I wrote when I actually started this, so it is pretty much expired (now, I have my _own _HD TV—laughs diabolically) but yeah, I figured I'd keep it up anyway, to show you the process on exactly how long it took to update anything since… (stares) April? … Seriously? Holy Merry Mother of God… I had no idea it had been that long? (behold the strains that college and the career world have placed on Yamiko's decaying mind—Jesus Christ) Anyway… Yeah…

* * *

**Author Note: ** Okay… The only reason I'm even working on this story right now (due to my dying interesting in fan-fiction in general) is only because I desire actual escapism at this very moment. Now normally, I'd go straight for my PS3, but seeing as my family is _hell-bent_ on dominating the TV from 4:00PM to 11:00PM, this is my next best bet (and I am not too happy about it). Lately, I have been not been particularly fond of my family so naturally, I'm in a very, very "bad" mood. Reasons why; my mother is much more preoccupied with talking with her friends on the phone, reading her books, watching_Bachelor_ (fingers tense up on they key-board) and in her spare time, telling me to leave her alone because she needs to _think_. And as for my sister… for those who haven't been to deviantART, know that I _hate_ my sister with a heated passion, and I just might be one of those few souls out there who wouldn't shed a tear at the word of her demise. Want to know why? Read the journals on deviantART. Now, in case I haven't scared you off, you're welcome to read further or run shaking your heads in disgust at my words. It mean no mind to me—because at this point, I really just don't care. I guess it doesn't matter anyway, seeing as my last two fictions (combined) didn't even rake in over five comments, but like I said—I'm completely de-motivated, and if it wasn't for that fact that I have some dear friends on here who are clinging with everything they'd got, I'd _leave. _Anyway… Here's chapter seven and now we "finally" get into the contest segment of the story—again. Now, I believe I said I needed to build the bond between Kaiba and Shizuka, so this chapter will also cover that as well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… … … _Wow!_ Who'd a thought I'd have such a simple and straightforward disclaimer? (realizes something) … … …_Shit._

* * *

**Plot:** Not wanting to chicken out on Mai and Anzu's dare, Shizuka places her name into an international drawing contest. The prize? One Hundred Duel Monster cards of the winner's choice and spending a "whole" WEEK at Pegasus's mansion: No expenses. How will her boyfriend (Kaiba) and brother (Jounouchi) deal with it when after all, impossible odds, she wins?

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama/General

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Seto  
Shizuka/Yakou  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)  
Anzu/Yuugi  
Anzu/Otogi  
Jounouchi/Mai

* * *

**Warning:** Rated T (PG-13) (Parent Guidance Suggested) For sensuality, cursing and mature themes.

* * *

_-Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)_

* * *

My Torture Ends A Week From Now

-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**  
End of the World—and I _don't_ feel fine!

* * *

A light drizzle was softly touching the windows of Domino City High School that Monday afternoon, creating a layer of crystal clear droplets on the pane glass, which seemed to glow due to the small amounts of sunlight that had decided to sneak through the layers of the clouds. A majority of the student took no heed of it, doing nothing more than typing away on their lap-tops, accessing and reading school approved or certified PDF web-pages or proceeding to perform research on their topic papers or cramming facts for their upcoming tests. 

After writing the definition for "loquacious" (one of her fifty vocabulary words, for her upcoming ENG117 quiz) for the fifth time, Shizuka slowly and quietly set down her pencil to gaze out the window, staring out in the world before her. But just like everyone else, she took no notice of the rain. However, _unlike_ her fellow students, her thoughts did not revolve around her studies, her college transcripts (she wasn't even old enough for that, anyway) or trying to find ways to connect with the boy/girl who sat next to them through their academics. No… Not one single fact could possibly be embedded into her intellect, due to her fast-paced train of thought, which refused to stop to pick up a vocabulary word, antonym or anything that could be of any use on any curricular or school related test. Nevertheless, her mind continued to travel among the memory of what had happened just a few days ago, following the night of her kidnapping.

* * *

Tension reeked through every corner through the limousine, not sparing anyone from its sharp and skin-prickling clutches. The only passenger spared from its uncomfortable presence was none other than the driver himself, who contentedly sat on the other side of the two-inch-thick sheet of acrylic glass, humming an unknown tranquil sounding tune, completely oblivious to the anxiety coming from both passengers on the other side. 

Indeed, Shizuka was making sure she was as far away from Kaiba Seto as humanly possible, without trying to make it seem obvious that she was avoiding him. It was unlike her to be so rude (even to someone as haughty and emotionally detached as Kaiba) but he had her reasons. The look and feeling Kaiba was himself was giving off, could have paralyzed anyone who saw him; his eyes were merciless and dark, his face as hard as rock, and his body shook in an uncomfortable manner, every so often as one minute or slightly longer, which continued to terrify the young auburn haired girl. Well… it was lucky for the people outside (they would never see such a thing due to the black-tinted windows) and the driver seemed quite content and didn't bother looking at the rear-view mirror long enough to see the discord, so it had become Shizuka's burden, and Shizuka's burden alone. Still, it seemed like Kaiba was going to snap at any given time (like a rattlesnake or some other dangerous creature who would defend itself in the most violent or devastating way imaginable) so Shizuka decided to stay silent unless something came up that was of enough importance to engage Kaiba without having him kill her in cold blood.

About an hour or so passed, before Shizuka managed to disengage from the uneasiness, and took to staring outside the chauffer window watching as several off-ramps came and went.

Kaiba hadn't changed from previous his position at all.

Perhaps it was the amount of time that caused Shizuka to relax, and it was probably that that caused her to forfeit the idea that Kaiba hadn't loosened up at all. So, maybe it was certainly fate that after watching several cities come and go, that when she finally caught site of the off-ramp sign telling her in bright bold letters "Domino City; next three exits" that she looked sighed and looked down at her lap and took notice of something that proved to be of some irrelevance.

She was still wearing the overly expensive dress—the one Kaiba had told her again and again was more than just a single pretty penny. She also remembered that it had been heavily damaged due to her second encounter with that silver-haired boy at the Tokyo Conrad (her face flushed slightly just in memory of that extremely awkward and somewhat disgracing moment). Gulping for a moment, she wondered how Kaiba was going to take it… Knowing him, he'd probably have it come out of her paycheck, or have her pay for it in its entirety (she paled, knowing very well that she'd never be able to afford even the stitching of this formal attire). Whatever he would decide on, Shizuka was almost positive that among whatever he decided was a suitable consequence for her carelessness that he would also throw in something nasty regarding the Jounouchi bloodline linking it directly to her and her brother. She thought briefly about putting it off for as long as possible, but when she became aware that they were rapidly approaching the freeway-exit, she knew that that wasn't an option now.

Clearing her throat, she began to go forward with the inevitable.

"Uhm… Kaiba-san?"

_Grunt._

She recoiled for a moment, but then found it in herself to continue. "Uh… I'm—I'm really sorry about the dress…" she began trying everything she could to keep her mousy nature at bay, but only succeeded in accomplishing a stuttering normal voice. "I know that you wanted it to be returned and all, but—"

"Kawai, answer me this; what could I _possibly_ do with a woman's one-piece?" Cynicism and rudeness enveloped his words like topping on a cake—perfectly and smooth.

Finding that she had recovered at much quicker pace than usual after hearing the usual Kaiba antics, Shizuka looked away and stated quietly, "My apologies, Kaiba-san."

Silence flowed between them again, but even as the car pulled off the highway, taking the off-ramp on the left, the uncomfortable aura was still adrift in the air between them. Feeling slightly more at ease due to the fact that the main concern she had been thinking of had been acknowledged, Shizuka (nearly forgetting the now throbbing bubble that sat between her and the tensed CEO) looked over at him began, somewhat concerned, "Kaiba-san, are you oka—"

At that moment, the tension had reached its peek, and the bubble that had been separating the two of them from each other had completely popped and Kaiba suddenly leant all the way towards her, and blurted out what seemed to have been the cause of his misery for the entire ride back, _"You didn't enjoy it, did you?"_

Shizuka, thinking back on the course of the party, remembering how nice it had been before Siegfried had ultimately ruined what could have been an interesting experience, and answered as frankly as she could, "It would have been much nicer if that long-haired jerk didn't take such advantage of my naiveté…" (Kaiba's anger suddenly fell abruptly and was replaced by a look that resembled something between confusion and horror) "Other than that, I would say that it was rather nice and—"

"That… lousy, conniving- son of a-_bitch!!"_Kaiba screamed, leaving no room for any form of dignity. Before Shizuka could even attempt to try to calm him down, Kaiba sat back down in his seat, folded his arms across his chest and hissed in a state of irritating ramblings, "That little "Pegasus-Pansy" just _had _to "prove" himself tonight didn't he? First he shows up my hacking skills, then he does it again—"

As he continued on with his tedious, self-explanatory, verbal therapy, Shizuka's face suddenly paled, realizing Kaiba had meant something entirely different from what she thought he had meant, and she, in her obviousness, had a hunch that whatever she had said before had made it even worse.

"—he takes delight in _humiliating_ me and _now-_the pompous _bastard_ is taking total and "complete" advantage of the first woman on the entire planet I ever saw fit to—" he suddenly paused, and actually took a look at Shizuka (barely noticing the fact that she was shaking in fear of Kaiba's incessant screaming) and accused, abruptly (and loudly), "and what _the hell _do you think_ "you're" looking at!" _

Shizuka did nothing more but regard him with that same look of dread, and continued to tremble in light of Kaiba's capricious attitude. At first, she thought she should say something—anything to get out of this current conversation! Heh—why, she could imagine that the most simple and robotic response could have given her slight reprieve from this current predicament, but for some odd reason, the words just wouldn't come!

Nevertheless, it was truly one of those rare occasions, when silence truly was golden, and this long and extended pause she was giving off finally made Kaiba see what his current mannerisms were inflicting upon the young high school girl. But what was _unexpected_ in its entirely, was that when the young corporate executive officer regarded the quote-on-quote "mutt's sister" with a look that Shizuka couldn't quite identify—at least by Kaiba's standards—some minor mental relapse must have set itself off in the back of his mind, and with that, Kaiba suddenly fell limp and nearly crumpled towards the floor of the chauffer, Shizuka grabbing him by the shoulder just in time.

With as much strength as she could muster, Shizuka hoisted him up as best she could, and let him fall somewhat on her lap, Kaiba resting there as if he didn't have a choice. Staring at him with a look of concern, (partially because she was really worried, and slightly being apprehensive of what could happen if anyone caught wind of her being near the famed Seto Kaiba in a state like this) and asked, "Kaiba-san, what's going on? Are you okay!"

Kaiba didn't respond. His eyelids merely fluttered, and something that sounded like a small moan escaped his lips somewhat.

Panicking slightly (this situation was really staring to scare her) Shizuka reached over (holding on tightly to Kaiba with one hand) and switched on the intercom of the limo. She spoke into the mike and asked, "Excuse me, sir; could you possibly activate the wet-bar in the back?"

"It's an additional twelve thousand yen, dear. Has Mr. Kaiba given you clearance?"

Taking a moment to look at Kaiba's distressed form in her lap (knowing very well what any sane person would do) Shizuka rolled her eyes and inquired, "Like it matters?"

Shortly following this, there was a brief pause (as if the driver was contemplating on what he should do), and not long after that, the light appeared over the liquid and ice dispensers, and Shizuka (having grabbed a wine glass from the side) helped herself to some of the water, and also grabbed a little bit of ice. After setting the items aside (the ice inside it creating a melodious little noise that sounded like little jingling glass marbles lighting hitting each other as it was set down) Shizuka withdrew one of her gloves and bunched it together so it formed something that looked like a handkerchief of some sort. She then re-obtained the glass, dunked her makeshift cloth inside and without another word began to wipe it gently against Kaiba's forehead.

At this point, Kaiba had somewhat returned to the land of the living, and regarded Shizuka with that same look he did before, only to have his facial features retreat to something that could never more clearly demonstrate what Shizuka, her brother and their friends thought Kaiba was completely incapable of showing.

In a state of total weakness, Kaiba glanced to the side, and after staring into open space and murmured one, unforgettable word that would never be forgotten by Shizuka in her entire life.

"… … … … … …_Sorry."_

Shizuka almost felt her heart stop entirely, and her mind went numb for a moment or two, before she suddenly set the cloth aside, not saying a single word in the process. What seemed like the longest silence yet passed between them, and regardless of the previous circumstances, it was also the most uncomfortable, and for the both of them.

Shizuka honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

This… this was… "insane." No, not even that word couldn't even partially begin to explain what this whole situation was. Hmmm_…_ … Ludicrous! That was much better, but even that had a little ways to go. Granted, it had to have been real, but it was more dreamlike that reality and Shizuka had the hardest of difficulties believing in it. She was about to question Kaiba's reasoning for saying such a blight against his morals in the first place, but in the end, he received the initiative.

"Tell me," he began, sitting up slightly, but not enough to cause himself to faint again, "Why is it that you don't care for yourself… Why is it that you are so considerate for others, kind, and passionate—yet you aren't your brother and his friends?"

Shizuka kept quiet, not saying a single word.

Kaiba continued, his eyes continuously filled with doubt, "You speak of the differences between right and wrong, yet you don't continuously preach about friendship and morals like Mazaki Anzu. You have so much faith in others, yet you don't mindlessly stick up for them like your brother and Honda. Then there's the fact that you have this unyielding aura so similar to that of Yuugi's, yet you posses no confidence nor any ambition to speak of… Tell me," his eyes were filled with doubt and that same weakness that seemed to conquer more and more of his mind every minute. "Why is it that such a person can function and exist in _this_ world? How can that possibly be so…?" **(A/N 1)**

Shizuka still remained silent, as if she was going over the same thing in her own mind. She looked down at the ground for a moment, as if contemplating on an answer. After a few minutes, just as the limo finally entered the residential district where the Kaiba manor resided, she finally uttered her response.

"If you want an answer, Kaiba-san… I am afraid I have none."

Kaiba just stared at her, completely confused.

"…I suppose," Shizuka continued, as if giving it a little more thought, "That our differences lie in our own strengths." She looked out ahead of herself and stated her thoughts, "You have multitudes of it; your desire to win, the accomplish your goals, your dreams… The devotion you have towards your brother for not only his wellbeing, but also his happiness, but…" Looking him dead in the eye, she stated, quietly but factually, "But the biggest presence in you, is the unfortunate fact that whatever it is, is that it wants to grow stronger, and possess unlimited lengths of influence over not only others, but the image you have created of the self you want to be." She then looked towards the window and came to her conclusion.

"But I… I find myself growing weaker each day…"

For a moment, it looked almost as though Kaiba had his eyes widened (as if he had absorbed this information with the greatest of difficulty) but if they did, it was only for a split second, because then it reverted back almost as quickly as it had come.

Shizuka continued, "I know you have suffered extreme hardships in life. With your parents, Gozaburo, and other countless influences I have heard of from my brother. I have some bad things happen to me too; watching as my father lost his job, then having to endure watching the steady process of his willpower withering, eventually losing himself into the clutches of alcohol. That lead to him taking his anger out on my mother, eventually driving them to separate not only me from him, but also from my own brother. I was helpless… and _all_I could do was just… _watch_."

Shizuka eyes then slowly closed, and she began, "The difference is, you find ways to keep going, through your technology, your cards and your fame. Deep down, I know I have no escape from what has formed my life, and I have decided not to fight against it. Instead, I have accepted it, and understand that it is now a part of my life, and it will never leave me alone, no matter what I do to forget it."

Nothing was spoken between them for what seemed like hours… until...

"… … … … … … _You_… consider that… … _not… …_ to be strong?"

Shizuka slowly looked at him, only to find him staring at her right in the eyes. His eyes were filled with anger, self-pity and… … … … what appeared to be… … "envy."

Speaking through barred teeth, Seto Kaiba explained through harsh sounding words, "I… could _never_ begin… to _accept_… what Gozaburo has done to my life. He… … took us in for pure amusement, in order to toy us along… His objective was never to care for us… but to test our own emotional and mental limits... to break us in every possible way, as if it were intended from the start, like _pawns_ in a chess game… Pawns in the very first game I had ever known…"

Shizuka began, "Kaiba… why do you always—"

"See life as a game?" Kaiba inquired, knowing what Shizuka would say the moment she opened her mouth. "Because I _have_to… From as far as I can remember, it's all I have ever known. All my life, there has been only one game I have ever played. It was never any of my toys I cherished through childhood, not any of the games in the arcade, and no… not even duel monsters that your friends are certain that I am obsessed with."

He then leaned backwards, and Shizuka watched as he closed his eyes, and said in tone that was mostly factual, but with the slightest tone of self-pity.

"One… Only one… and it's _Survival of the Fittest_."

Shizuka stared at him, with a look sharing the gestures of shock, horror and pity. And then Kaiba wrapped up his confession, with the last words that would ever come from deep within his own subconscious.

"And that is why… I am so _weak._"

This caught Shizuka completely by surprise, and she looked up at Kaiba, with an ultimately mystified expression. Kaiba continued, "Despite all that has happened to me, I can't forget even a moment of it… I can't move on and pretend it has never happened. I am just… incapable of it… and it drives me mad, and makes it worse."

Kaiba slouched in his seat, and looked out the window, with a look of pure misery on his face. Shizuka continued to regard him with confusion, until his words finally sunk in, and she—at long last—finally began to understand why Kaiba had always acted the way he did. It wasn't because he was mean, cruel or, well… _exceedingly _harsh. In it end, it call came down to one thing, one she would have never believed to exist in the mind of Seto Kaiba.

It was because he was afraid. Afraid that he would never find what in the end, every person needed. Although he was always under the delusion that he had never even needed this… _special_ something to begin with, and at that, didn't even hesitate while hurling that particular farce towards others, but now, it was clear as crystal that no matter what he had said nor how much he argued against it, deep down… He had always desired it. And it was both remarkable and sad as too how talented he had been at covering the whole thing up. **(A/N 2)**

Staring at him with a look of sadness, Shizuka reached out and touched him on the shoulder (he didn't even flinch), holding the stiff form gently in her palm. Then, she spoke in a kind yet matter-of-factly voice, "Kaiba-san? I know this doesn't say much coming from me," (Kaiba twitched somewhat after those words) "but you don't have to be the absolute best at everything in order to gain respect… … … After all, you haven't beaten Yuugi yet, and yet your brother loves you more than anything else in the world. Isn't that right?"

Hearing this, Kaiba cocked his head over towards her direction, and his gaze darkened somewhat, prompting Shizuka to know that this wasn't helping very much. Removing her hand from his shoulder, Shizuka leant back into her seat, and stared up at the stars, which were viewed from the limousine window right atop their heads. Regarding them for a moment, knowing how far away they were, Shizuka decided to wrap up her little pep talk with the man whom she knew she would never be this close to again.

She concluded, "You're never alone Kaiba… Despite what you may think, there are people who will stand by you, no matter what kind of person you are. Like Mokuba—"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes somewhat at this little pep talk, and opened his mouth to retort to that statement (and possibly unravel yet another harsh statement) but was stopped short by two unexpected and completely unimaginable words…

"—and_ me_."

At that moment, Kaiba said nothing. He just stared at the young woman completely perplexed and utterly confused. Trying to make sense of this, he looked at her quietly and inquired, as if trying to set the record straight, "…. … .. and _you?"_

Shizuka, without giving it a second thought, replied, "Yes."

Kaiba just sat there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it at all. How could he? This… was impossible… Here he was, the man who talked immeasurable shit about her brother and family, the man who perceptibly seemed hell bent on making her and her friend's lives miserable, was now receiving something relatively similar to an apology from the same person who he had forced so much pain on to through the countless times they had ever made contact.

Wait. Apology, did he say? No. That wasn't the right word. What was she supposed to be sorry for? She never made a fool out of him, beaten him or humiliated him in her life. True, she was making amends with him, yes… she was being sympathetic… but for what reason? What logic was behind this unusual kindness? If not an apology, what else could it possibly—

Then, it dawned on him. What was happening to him, and what it meant to him. _ Dear… god… _he thought, not wanting to believe in it. To any other person, it would have seemed obvious, but he had never been subjected to such feelings before in his life. He felt warm inside… The cold was disappearing… But why? What was this strange feeling? Whatever it was, it dazzled him, frightened him and yet all the same, made him feel several things, each one was an emotion he hadn't felt for years on end.

He wanted to believe it, but didn't. After all, every time he thought he had been led astray by it, he had always felt…

But in the end, a part of him really wanted it. And it was terrifying, because at this point, it was truly going to win. All Kaiba had to do was let it, and…

As he started shaking slightly, looking like he was either going to explode, or perhaps just lose his lunch (that would be another shock on his unusual composure) Shizuka did nothing more by eye him weirdly, not understanding what was going on. After hesitating for a moment, she asked, as calmly as she could, "Uhm… Kaiba-san? Are you okay?"

Ignoring her question, Kaiba (deciding on what he knew he needed and wanted most) shook his head, and while turning to face her, growled darkly, "Damn it _all_ to _hell…"_

Before Shizuka could do anything, she suddenly felt herself being pulled forward by a strong and unyielding force, and squeaked as Kaiba suddenly swooped down upon and kissed her, silencing any response or protest she might have put forth.

For a moment, she did nothing, and neither did Kaiba… Perhaps it was from shock on both their parts. For Shizuka, it was because a man who was once thought as a bitter enemy by both her friends and herself was kissing her, almost like a lover. For Kaiba it had little to do because of that reason. On the contrary, he was merely hesitating _because_ he was actually exerting some method of amorous affections on to another person (now _that _was completely uncommon). But after the moment of shock, Kaiba (knowing he wanted this moment more than anything at that moment) moved his lips gently against Shizuka's, his grip loosened somewhat, as if he didn't want to break the girl's body in what had once been his vice grip. He was surprisingly gentle, but not without passion.

Shizuka continued to remain rigged for only moment longer, before she sunk herself into Kaiba's warmness, and allowed the corporate executive officer to do as he wished for that single, simple moment.

Although it lasted for less than a minute, every single second was powerful and unique, and for the two of them—they would never even think of daring to ever forget it…

* * *

"Kawai-san!" 

Shiuzka looked away from the window, and found herself staring directly into the face of the current and closest supervisor of the work lab, who presently was regarding her accusingly through mirrored spectacles. Red in the face, the man continued… "This is cram class, not candy-land. Release yourself from whatever pleasures you see out that window and focus on your work. If not, you'll be dismissed from the class-room, understood?"

Shizuka nodded quickly and answered, "Yes! Of course!"

Smirking somewhat, the instructor went away, his focus suddenly having shifted towards two girls who were presently giggling about some American actor in an imported magazine. Shizuka didn't even notice though, and she once again picked up her Princeton approved vocabulary list and began writing out the definition for the word, "banal."

* * *

The phone rang at five-o-clock in the morning, three days and seven hours later on Saturday Morning. Shizuka's eyes shot open at this sound, wondering what had woken her when it suddenly went quiet. Seconds later, it was followed by an identical sound, which seemed a lot worse than her alarm clock or her brother's ring tone (which was actually a theme from the video game "Donkey Kong"), prompting Shizuka to realize exactly what it was that awoke her from her pleasant and previously undisturbed slumber. 

Finding herself extremely annoyed with the incessant sound, Shizuka disgruntledly pulled herself out of her warm and comfortable bed (knowing full well that her dear brother wouldn't even think about answering the phone at this part of the morning) and made her way towards the phone in the kitchen. It was so hard; Her carpeted floor felt itchy and cold, and her pajamas provided little or no warmth for her. Whoever it was on the phone, Shizuka narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that she would soon give whatever jerk was calling them at this time of day a major and unrelenting piece of her now irked mind.

After finding her way to the location of the source, Shizuka flipped on the light switch, roughly seized the phone from the cradle (she wanted to put an end to that irritating sound as quickly as possible) and said, in a slightly growling voice, hinting that she wasn't in a very good mood, "… Can- I- _help-_you?_"_

However, instead of hearing the voices of an inconsiderate telemarketer, a bastardly cruel malcontent or perhaps just their dear friend Honda, an automated voice messaging system played its role in the previous candidates' stead.

**Good afternoon! This is Industrial Illusions, informing you that the victor's of our now famed contest will be chosen in exactly two hours from now. Tune into channel two (doesn't matter which reason, they're all the same folks) or attend your local "Toys 4 Kiddies" "Press-My-Buttons" "Play Till You Die," "Black Clown" or "KidzTECH" gaming distributors to celebrate the worldwide event. Free cards and other goodies will be given out at the previously mentioned locations, so please attend this once in a lifetime event. We wish all of you the best of luck! … Warning—any other shop not listed on our online official program caught in a fraudulent affairs with our contest will be subjected to a fine of two hundred thousand dollars, or up to five years in federal pri—**

Having remembered instantly what this phone-call meant (particularly to her) and suddenly remembering it after a whole week, Shizuka, in a state of total and complete panic, quickly hung up, slamming the phone down as quickly as possible. For a moment, she took to staring at the phone like a beast, but then quickly glanced out into and stared into open space, feeling fear gripping every part of her body.

_How!_ She thought, not believing it. _They said that stupid contest was going to be announced Friday—next week…! How could it be today?_

At that point, a sneaky and sarcastic voice countered,_ Technically speaking dear, its right on time.__Not to mention you've got your time change all backwards. Remember, the eastern hemisphere, particularly Japan, is the first to experience the start of day. Damn-it girl, are you an honor student, or not? _**(A/N 3)**_  
_

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to make sense of all of this. It was understandable though… it was early… she was tired. Maybe it was just a dream! Maybe she just hallucinated! Deciding that it was all just a horrible, horrible, horrible dream—she decided she was just going to go back too bed. After all, on top of just, _experiencing _things for no practical reason, it was _much_ too early to deal with news of such magnitude for her part. She didn't have to believe all of this… not one bit… All she needed to do, was go back to her room and it would all be all righ—

However, before she could even hope to even take _one step _back to her room, it was then when she suddenly heard the sound of swift footsteps, seemingly approaching the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of what appeared a swishing jacket (someone must have grabbed from the coat hanger in a gesture to put it on). Shortly after registering these unusual sounds, both of them were oddly followed by a familiar happy-go-luck masculine voice that seemed to be yelling in her direction:

"_Hey,_ Shizuka! That stupid contest is going be broadcasted in a few hours, and Otogi is giving away cards at _seventy-five_ percent _off! Come on,_ let's_ go!" _

As Jounouchi entered the room, looking refreshed and ready to venture out in the world not at all groggy in the slightest from having woken up so early. Why or how he never got that much energy when it came to getting ready for school, Shizuka may never know… But if she had been in the scheme of things, she would have been willing to bet that Yuugi had called up _minutes _ago and informed his friend about the cards, and it would be at_ that_ moment that Jounouchi would receive his uncanny manic energy, which he had come to be known for in his most recent years in the dueling world.

But… seeing as how Shizuka was in a state panic, denial and most certainly _not_- in the scheme of things, enough Jounouchi took notice of the fact that Shizuka was… acting completely unnatural—at least for her standards in her most recent years.

Knowing that something about this had to have been his fault (heh—it always was; even _he_ knew that) Jounouchi lost about half of his manic energy upon seeing his little sister, who was holding herself in a strange and shaking somewhat.

_What the heck have I done now?! _He thought guiltily to himself. Of course, it seemed pretty obvious. Her being up this early? Looking like she was on the verge of mental break down? Those two observations could only mean _one_- thing…

Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, he looked to side and said in a sort of guilty tone, "I'm so_ sorry_, sis… I should know better…"

Shizuka slowly looked at him, with an expression that suggested that she was completely lost. _Whaaa? _She thought to herself.

"I guess I do sing too loudly when I'm in the shower. Even dad complained back when I lived with him, and normally doesn't give a shit… I promise I'll never do again, sis—at least _this_ early on the morning…"

Shizuka did nothing but stare. _What the hell is he talking about_, she thought. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder (Shizuka jumping somewhat). That same hand was shortly joined by another, and with that, the two of them began hustling her towards the door. Shizuka, coming slightly back to Earth, suddenly asked, "Wait a minute! Brother, where are we going? What's going on! What the heck are you—"

Typically ignoring her, (like he always did in these situations, it didn't matter who it was) he insisted in a merry voice, "Never mind _that,_ sis, _come on!_ If we are the first one hundred people at the Black Crown before it opens, we get free ice cream banana splits! Did you hear that, sis?_Free!"_

Shizuka, realizing now what exactly was happening to her, felt her face completely pale. As Jounouchi mindlessly continued rambling about hot fudge, fried green tea coated bananas and delicious strawberry ice cream (when it came to food, Jounouchi was quite good at sharing his special fantasies) and while trying to resist, whined, "Big brother—_no! I don't wanna—"_

"Oh don't worry about a thing, sis; I packed a nice change of clothes for you—You can change in the public restrooms! Let's go, let's go!"

And before Shizuka could utter one more form of protest (or even as much as scream, seeing as _that_ was what she wanted to do most of all at this moment), the front door closed right behind them, which was shortly followed by the sound of a chiming, hollow click, which indicated Jounouchi had locked their apartment shut.

And now…

…there was no turning back for anyone…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 – **Please-_spare_ me your ridicule. I am well aware that this is like new-generation STAR WARS styled romance here, but I've been single my entire life so I have no way of knowing how a guy acts around a girl, especially one such as Kaiba (who I'd make a point to avoid entirely, had I ever met anyone with similar gestures). However, to make use of a broader author note (because I find this particular information to be quite funny) my English teacher explained the reasoning behind why the romance sucked _so much_ in the most recent SW films (so off topic on this story, well guess what? I don't really care! Hah-hah-hah!) and it was all due to the fact that George Lucas himself hasn't slept with a woman in fifteen years.

**Author Note 2 – **This paragraph was actually inspired from the Gospel of Truth by Kazuki Takahashi. He explained that he envisioned Kaiba's character as a knight, who deep down, did everything he did out of an act to gain admiration and love from others around him. It makes sense, after all, Gozaburo showed him very little of it (as did everyone else in the world) so it seems that Kaiba's idea of love was steadily corrupted within the duration of his quest to actually obtain it—hence all the evil deeds he committed against Yuugi, and anyone who dared oppose him.

**Author Note 3 – **Yeah, I am well aware I screwed up the time change, (wouldn't make sense that it was morning in Japan and the afternoon in America, blah, blah, blah) but I want this story to be relatively interesting. (Even though it defies time and space) But hell, people! Have you ever actually counted the plot-holes in Yu-Gi-Oh? (heck even the Japanese version has _plenty_) so I am just going to go with it. Have a problem with it… well… SUCKS TO BE YOU! (blows a raspberry in your direction)

* * *

**Random Note: ** Hah! I updated! And you all thought I wouldn't! (laughs again) Wait… I already said that. (snaps her fingers) Rats. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing your work lately. (Circuit City had me working overtime this holiday season, and shortly after that, I kind of got sick again). Don't worry though, I'll try to get to writing comments on all of your ficcies (believe it, I love all of them too much to just let them slide like that—really!). Anyway, school doesn't start up for me again until the twenty-eighth. (I actually did pretty well this semester, got three "B"s, one "Pass" and one "A"—considering my work load and all) Anywho, maybe I can squeeze in some time to work on the accursed-_Love in the Hourglass_… Although, I can't make any promises on that factor, but I promise you, I'll give it a whirl. (NOTE: I completely stole that quote style from a line in _Strangers with Candy's _"Is My Daddy Crazy" episode… All in all, it's a pretty good show. Seriously; if you aren't affronted by staged racism, stereotypes, really creepy and perverted scenes and forty-year-old ex-cons posing as high-school freshman (I'm not kidding, everything like this is included in the show) than I suggest giving it a whirl.) Anyway, I know, I know… Shortest chapter ever— (whines) but if I made it any _longer_, it would be the _longest_ chapter ever… and I'm just not- that- _nice!_ … (Notices all of your glares, and catches someone in the distance cracking their knuckles in an unsavory way) (clicks her tongue once)Anyway, look forward to hearing from all of you people. (Or at least the people who have remained on this hole of a website; After all, after all the meaningless male pregnancies, character bashing and horrid OOC that now runs rampant throughout FFdotNet, its no wonder so many good authors have flat-out quit or completely lost their inspiration for this website —dear god, we're all DOOMED!) and…. Yeah. 


End file.
